Beyond What You See
by Yu-Shin Chen
Summary: What happens when all they want to see is someone who’s not you? Will you begin to disappear? Can you resist being pushed away? But if they could, what would they see? Would they see the truth or something else? What is beyond of that which can be seen?
1. Down This Path Again

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.  
Note: This story occurs in the year after Konoha's destruction.  
Note 2: This story is strictly AU, will have OC, and some may be OOC.  
Note 3: Rating may change.  
Note 4: This is somewhat a rewrite of Riakou's _The Three Sacred Treasures_.  
Warning: Yaoi and Yuri alert

* * *

Sasuke kicked the tree high, flipping backwards. Swiftly, he pulled kunai out of his pocket, throwing them at the tree. Sweat ran down his face and had already drenched his clothes. It was dark, and if you could see the clouds, you'd know that it was about to rain. 

It was hours after his practice with his team. And still he was practicing. He had to. He had to get stronger! Of course, he could go to Orochimaru…

"No!" Sasuke said, punching the tree.

'No,' Sasuke thought, 'I won't go to him. No, I won't leave the village. I won't! I will defeat Itachi on my own, with my own strength!'

Sasuke punched the tree again, slowing down though. He was exhausted, and the fatigue was beginning to overtake him. He stood back from the tree, swaying back and forth. His knees buckled, and the ground was threatening to meet his face.

"Keep training like this, and you'll collapse." A girl's voice said to him.

Sasuke froze; he recognized that voice! But it's been so long…six long years…

Sasuke tried turning around, but tipped over slightly, falling towards the ground. A pair of warm but strong hands held him up. Turning his head, he instantly recognized the twelve year old girl. She had thunder yellow eyes and brownish black hair that barely swept her shoulder. She wore a tight white dress with grey silver clouds and golden thunder and lightning. The sleeves were long, and somewhat in the bell style, while it rose three inches above her knees.

Sasuke panted, "You –? But…How?"

"Maybe I'll explain later, Sasuke." The girl said. "What have I told you about overworking yourself?"

"Well…I…"

She smiled, "You're the same as always. I'll help you to your apartment."

"But, my training,"

"Probably ended hours ago." The girl slung Sasuke's arm around her neck. Slowly, she began to walk him down the path through the forest towards the village of Konoha.

"It's familiar." Sasuke said quietly.

"What is?"

"This path."

The girl smiled again, "So you remember?"

"It hasn't been that long." Sasuke said indignantly, "Besides, I'm not that bad at remembering things." She chuckled. Sasuke continued, "You said that exact same thing right before we walked down this path last time."

"Yes, well, old habits die hard." She eyed Sasuke, "That's for sure."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

She chuckled, "Nothing, nothing. I meant nothing by it, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, feeling his eyes begin to droop. "It's good to have you back…Khatereh." His eyes closed, and he was asleep.

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter One

Down This Path Again

* * *

He felt so warm, so rested. His heart was a puzzle made of little puzzle pieces. Only, the puzzle pieces were mixed, misplaced, and lost. But now, he felt as if a piece of the puzzle had been placed where it belonged, and his heart felt one step closer to being whole again. 

It had been so long since Sasuke had actually been content; so long since he could actually sleep so easily. Sasuke snuggled deeper into the covers of his bed, enjoying the warm sunlight streaming through the window of his apartment. A small smile graced his pale face.

'Khatereh…' Sasuke thought. He suddenly shot up, throwing the covers forwards and he shouted, "Khatereh!" Sasuke looked around. He was in his room. He was in his bed and in his sleep clothes. This was his apartment. Last night…Had it even occurred? Was it all a dream? No, he couldn't think of that, he just couldn't. That couldn't have been all just a dream. He didn't want it to be a dream! Like the day she left his side, tears welled into Sasuke's eyes. He wiped them away; no, no more crying. So what if it all had been just a dream. It didn't matter, not after all these years. She was gone; how could she be alive after all that. When she left, he saw the blood that she'd left behind. It wasn't possible for her to be alive.

Sasuke began to scan his room again, desperate to find something that would take his mind off of her. Then his eyes fell upon the figure on the couch across from him. They widened.

She slept so peacefully, her eyes closed lightly. A blanket lay almost weightless on her lithe figure. She seemed to sleep so deeply, yet her sleep also seemed to be fragile.

Sasuke dare not move, lest he awaken Khatereh, only to find that he himself were the one dreaming. No, he couldn't risk that.

His dreams…They were so sweet, so comforting. He missed her so much. Yet…They seemed so bitter. He could reach out and touch her in his dreams, speak to her in his dreams, as if she were real. But then he'd awaken, only to find himself alone in his apartment.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. Throwing the covers completely off, Sasuke walked over to the couch. He sat down next to the sleeping form, leaning over her just to touch her face and then hesitating. If he dared to touch her, would she disappear? Would he wake up? He didn't want to.

Khatereh began to shift in her sleep, wiggling slightly. Sasuke froze in his spot.

Khatereh's eyes fluttered opened. A look of surprise crossed her face, "Sasuke? What's…What're you doing? Is everything alright?"

"Are you…You're not disappearing." Sasuke stated, "I'm not waking up."

Khatereh looked confused, "Of course I'm not disappearing. And you can't wake up because you're already awake. What's wrong?"

"I thought you were a dream." Sasuke said, feeling dumb.

"A dream? Okay, that confirms it. Sasuke, you train way too hard."

Sasuke sighed in relief.

Khatereh propped herself up on her elbows. "So, is there anything else bothering you?"

"Yeah; how did we get here?" Sasuke questioned. "And who dressed me!?"

"I ran into a strange man in the village." Khatereh answered, "See, you fell asleep when we reached the village. He had grayish hair, and when he noticed me with you, he told me where you lived. So I brought you here. Oh, and I dressed you. I didn't think you'd want to sleep in sweaty, dirty clothes."

A blush graced Sasuke's face and he looked shocked, "You dressed me!?"

"It wouldn't have been the first time I've seen you naked before." Khatereh commented. Sasuke's blush deepened. "What're you blushing for? We've known each other since I was six, and you were eight."

"Hey Sasuke!" An annoying voice shouted through his apartment door. "I had a key, so I came inside!" It was Naruto. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind Shikamaru being here either! We were supposed to go to that stupid presentation, remember!?"

"Shut up." A slow, slurred slightly, voice said, "He's probably asleep. We should just leave him be…I know I would."

Naruto suddenly burst into the room, a goofy grin on his face, "Hey Sasuke! Wake up!!" He caught the two in a very personal moment. Sasuke was still crouched over Khatereh, and Sasuke's blush still hadn't disappeared all the way yet.

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, obscuring Naruto and Shikamaru's view of Khatereh with his body. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Naruto shouted back.

"Man, this is a drag…" Shikamaru said, putting a hand to his face.

"This is my apartment!" Sasuke said indignantly. "Where did you get a key!? I never gave you one!"

"Kakashi Sensei had it made for me, and what're you doing to that girl!?!"

Khatereh wriggled out from under Sasuke, standing, "All of this shouting is giving me a headache."

Naruto looked her up and down. Then, it was he and Shikamaru's turn to blush.

"What do you think you're doing!" Shikamaru complained, "Just standing up like that! You're not even fully dressed!"

"First of all, this gown isn't that revealing. A little high cut, but not really. Second, I'm allowed to wear what I want in this apartment. Besides, it's your fault for trespassing into someone else's home. Who told you to come in?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned, "What, do you live here? Are you Sasuke's girlfriend!?!?!"

Khatereh sighed, pitying the boy while Sasuke said, "No you moron, she's not my girlfriend. She's my friend."

Naruto, however, wouldn't drop the subject. "Were you two about to kiss!?!"

"I told you, she's just a friend!"

"Listen, child," Khatereh said, despite the fact that she was younger than Naruto, "Sasuke and I are just friends. I happened to be visiting Sasuke, so he let me stay here for now. Now, what's this about some presentation?" Realization dawned on Khatereh, and she sighed, "So that's today…I forgot that it was today…Oh no! We're going to be late!"

The all looked at Khatereh, "What, you know about the presentation?"

Khatereh nodded, "Yes. In fact, I'm in the presentation. Now hurry up, Sasuke. Go change; you don't want to be late. This one's important."

"Fine." Sasuke pulled off of Khatereh and walked to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Khatereh sat back down on the couch. Naruto and Shikamaru continued to stare at her.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Khatereh said. "Do you have a question?"

"How do you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I've known him since we were children."

Shikamaru examined her, "I've never seen you before. I wasn't aware that Sasuke left the village when he was younger."

"That's because he didn't, and I'm not from your village."

"Then where are you from!?" Naruto questioned.

"A long time ago, my village visited Konoha. I met Sasuke then."

Naruto was about to ask another question when Shikamaru raised a hand. A moment later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, his head slightly wet.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Khatereh asked.

"Of course not."

Khatereh stood, grabbing a pack and walking into the bathroom. Naruto stared at Sasuke as he towel dried his hair.

Noticing, Sasuke asked, "What?"

"Are you sure you two aren't –?"

"No." Sasuke answered bluntly.

* * *

"I've got to leave you now." Khatereh told them as they entered the Academy building. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Sasuke said.

The three made their way to the assigned room. It was a large one, and all the teams were there.

"Good morning, my Shinobi." Tsunade said to them. "Today I want you to meet some special people. Please welcome some of the new Genin that have just past this year."

As she said this, a group of eight walked in, six girls and two boys. They were all twelve, except two who were thirteen.

"This year, we have a very special process." Tsunade continued, "Two of each of these eight students along with another Jounin will join your team on certain missions. Then, afterwards, the new Genin will switch off with another team, going in a cycle. The Jounin, however, is added permanently." Tsunade beckoned for the Jounin to come into the room as well. There were two males and two females. "I will call your Jounin first, then your team, and then a will appoint the new additions to your teams."

Sasuke looked at the crowd and noticed that Khatereh stood amongst them.

"Guy Might. Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Lee Rock." Tsunade called out. The team stood up. "You receive Team D. Jounin: Sasaki Takumi. Genin: Hyuuga Yanagi, Ito Marise."

Neji smiled as he watched his sister approach.

Takumi was sixteen years old. He had intelligent light brown eyes and silver grey hair. He wore a tight pure black shirt that showed his muscles on his upper body. It was no sleeved. His pants were black too. Brace wrappings were around his hands and wrists. His head band was around his wrist while his pouch for shuriken was around his upper arm.

Yanagi was twelve. She looked like Neji, same hair and eye color. Her hair was short and reached slightly past her shoulder. With her headband, she tied her hair into a ponytail. Yanagi wore a white no sleeved shirt and black shorts.

Marise had big, innocent amber eyes and brown hair with natural red highlights. He wore a nice black tunic with loose black cloth pants. The buttons on his tunic were white. His was around his neck.

"Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto: Team A. Jounin: Rhapsody Khatereh. Genin: Kachuu, Sato Ryunosuke."

Khatereh smiled amusedly at both Sasuke and Naruto's dumbfounded expressions. Kakashi, however, was watching the girl.

Kachuu was a thirteen year old female. She had long, golden blonde hair that spiked at the ends and beautiful blue eyes. Kachuu wore a dark blue black, long sleeved shirt with a collar that rose up her neck slightly and matching pants, as well as a short sleeved red jacket with a high collar and reached down to her ankles. Her head band was around her forehead.

'So the fortune teller was right…' Kakashi observed.

Ryunosuke, thirteen, on the other hand had bright, electrifying green eyes. His hair was black and took on a greenish bluish tinge. He had a confident smirk on, and his hair was slightly long spikes. He wore a no sleeved reddish black shirt as well as black pants. His headband was around his left forearm. Ryunosuke wasn't just handsome or cute, but he was extremely handsome, and by his expression he knew it.

"Sarutobi Asuma. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino: Team C. Jounin: Hidaka Amaterasu. Genin: Takara, Yamanaka Yuuha."

Shikamaru looked shocked and turned to Ino and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me Yuuha was going to be joining out team?"

"I didn't." Ino said indignantly, "It was withheld information, and besides that it's random."

Amaterasu looked to be about eighteen years old. She wore a tight dress that reached three inches above her knee. It was a dark blue color. Her shuriken pouch was around her forearm. Her eyes were light purple; her hair was light brown, long and wavy. Her head band was around her head.

Takara was truly a gem, and only twelve years at that. Her body was well toned, lithe, and fit. Takara had beautifully silky garnet colored hair and sapphire eyes. She wore nothing more than a black strip of cloth across her chest and short black cloth shorts. Her head band was around her right thigh.

Yuuha looked a lot like her sister. Her eyes were the same green blue, and their hair was the same blonde as well. Only, Yuuha's hair was barely able to touch her shoulders. She wore a slimming, short sleeved, light purple dress that reached to her knees. Her headband was around her small waist.

"And lastly: Yuuhi Kurenai. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba: Team B. Jounin: Takahashi Tetsuya. Genin: Yukika, Suzuki Umika."

As they made their way to join the team, Sasuke looked over at Kiba and Shino, glaring murderously at them. Puzzled they watched the three approach.

Tetsuya had black hair. His eyes were midnight blue with silvery flecks. He wore simply a black short sleeved shirt with a silvery yellow moon upon it. His pants were dark blue, a pouch of shuriken around his forearm rather than his leg. He wore his head band around his head.

Yukika had dark black blue hair and black eyes. He skin was pale too. She wore a tight blue tank top and black shorts.

Umika wore a white tube top and dark blue pant. Her hair reached to the middle of her back and was dark brown. Her eyes were an enchanting blue, and how dark the shade was changed with lighting.

"Now that your teams have been sorted," Tsunade said, "You will train with your current team and perform missions with them until the time of the switch."

* * *

"You're a Jounin!?" Naruto questioned Khatereh.

Khatereh had changed to a more serious one while out in public, "Yes, Naruto."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"You never asked." Khatereh answered.

"I'm glad you were mixed into our group." Sasuke commented quietly to her.

"So, what do you think of our group so far?" Kakashi asked Kachuu.

"I think its fun." Kachuu answered. "But I think the blonde haired one is a bit weird."

"What, do you mean you or Naruto?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

Kachuu smiled and thought for a moment, "Both."

"Hey, you're Ryunosuke, right?" Sakura asked, a tinge of pink on her cheeks, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Yeah, so?" Ryunosuke answered.

"You're thirteen?" Ryunosuke nodded, and Sakura continued, "Hey, that means we're the same age!"

Ryunosuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Sakura, aren't you the least bit creeped out by the fact that you're supposed to be my teacher as well as Kakashi Sensei and Khatereh Sensei?" Shutting his eyes as if reminiscing, "Don't get too worked up over me. I'm not the type of person you'd want to date. Take my word for it; I'd bring much more grief than happiness."

Sakura flustered and protested, "No! No! That's not what I was talking about!"

"Look, I'm only thirteen getting out of the Academy because of Kachuu. I could've aced the exams last year, but I was Kachuu's only friend. So, I bombed it."

Sakura looked shocked, "On purpose!?" Ryunosuke nodded. "But why would you do that!?"

"Friends do stuff for each other." Ryunosuke stated simply, "I didn't want Kachuu to be all alone. What other choice did I have? Besides, it was just one year."

"But there's a lot you can do in one year." Sakura told him. "You could be Chunin by now…"

"I told you: Friends do stuff for each other." Ryunosuke said, "You may think it's stupid, but I don't."

* * *

Gaara traveled aimlessly down the path. He was in Konoha. He'd run away yesterday; he didn't want to go home. At least, not with them. It was dangerous, but if he stayed in the woods no one would notice him hopefully.

He couldn't go back to Suna, he just couldn't. He couldn't go to that place because once he'd gotten there, they'd tell him what a horrible job he did on the invasion of Konoha. But the truth was, he had been shocked the entire time he was there. For the first time in his life, someone had actually hit him and made him feel pain. For the first time in his life, someone had actually made him bleed. Someone had broken through his sand shields. Besides that, he didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Sasuke, but the Shukaku…The demon demanded sacrifices…

Gaara winced; the Shukaku's lust for blood was once again trying to take over. No, he couldn't let that happen, not yet at least. They'd know it was him right away. Not only would that alert Konoha, but it would also alert Suna. They probably still hadn't noticed he wasn't there anymore.

A jolt of pain ran up Gaara's body, squeezing at his heart. Gaara was almost brought to his knees by the unfamiliar emotion. And then a memory floated back to him…

* * *

_A six year old Gaara walked up to the door. He knocked on it a few times and waited for someone to answer. A moment later, one of the children he'd hurt earlier answered the door. Her eyes were wide at the sight of him, but Gaara couldn't tell if it was fear…Or hate._

_Mentally shaking it away, Gaara said to the girl, "I'm sorry about before. It hurt, right?" Gaara held a paper bag up to her, "Here, this is ointment. Us it if you want…"_

_The girl gave him an angry, spiteful look, "Go home." She promptly slammed the door in his face before shouting, "Monster!"_

_Gaara slowly lowered the bag as he stared at the closed door. It hurt, his heart hurt. And he couldn't make it go away. He felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. _

_Gaara slowly let the package drop until it hit the floor. Staring forlornly at the ground, Gaara turned and began to walk home, alone. He briefly passed by his father leaning against a building. He simply glared at Gaara with as much contempt as the girl, if not more. 'Father…' Sadly, Gaara turned away from his own father and walked away. _

_His legs began to move quicker. Faster and faster they went, until he sped down the road. He'd no idea where he was going, but he had to get away. Somehow, he had to get away, away from this God-awful pain. He had to; there was no way around it. Gaara began to run so fast that he could no longer see. _

_Little did he know, but an eleven year old girl stepped out in front of him. She had dark purple brown hair, and her eyes were an enchanting, wondrous grey blue that shifted between shades of grey blue with the lighting. _

_Gaara kept on running, colliding head on into the girl. She didn't seem to move from the collision, staying right where she was. Gaara looked up, horrified that he'd crashed with someone, fear gripping him tightly as he thought, 'Not another assassin!'_

_Gaara looked up into grey blue eyes. They weren't hard, cold, glaring, or anything like that. They were soft and kind. He recognized those eyes. _

"_Hey, Gaara." The girl said to him softly. _

_Gaara suddenly launched himself forwards, wrapping his arms around her small, toned waist. He buried his head into her stomach, willing the tears to come, but they still wouldn't._

_The girl's eyes became concerned, "Hey, now, what's wrong?" While she thought, 'Everything. Everything about his life is wrong, that's what. I wish I could help more than simply this…'_

_The girl dropped to her knees and Gaara wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder, burying it deeper and deeper. _

_The girl wrapped her arms around the tiny boy and said quietly, "I heard about this afternoon…"_

_Gaara froze. "No, I didn't mean it! I didn't want to hurt them! Please don't leave me!"_

_The girl pulled Gaara away until she could look into his fearful and sad eyes, "I'm not going to leave, Gaara. Is that why you're out so late? Why aren't you at home?"_

"_I was trying to give them ointment…" Gaara looked at the ground. _

_The girl smiled softly, "That was very kind of you."_

"_The girl slammed the door in my face!" Gaara shouted out of pain._

"_It's okay." The girl pulled Gaara back to her, wrapping her arms around him once more. "Don't let them bother you, Gaara. They can't appreciate what a wonderful person you are. It's their loss." The girl picked him up gently, cradling him. Gaara buried his head into her chest, the tears finally coming._

"_It's okay, Gaara." The girl whispered, "I'll protect you for as long as I can. I will protect you, I promise…"

* * *

_Gaara found that tears were running down his cheeks. Who was the girl? Why couldn't he remember!? He wanted the memory to stop there, for it brought another with it, but it didn't, it wouldn't…

* * *

"_Good night, Gaara." The girl brought him to his house. He looked back at her smiling face as he went inside his home. Yashamaru, his uncle, didn't seem to be home yet. That was alright, Gaara needed time alone anyway. He made his way to the roof of the house, wiping away tears. _

_He sat on the ledge, the full moon behind him. 'It didn't go well…' He thought. Looking at his hands with such forlorn, Gaara continued with his thoughts, 'Why am I the only one who is a monster?' Gaara brought his hands to cover his face, shutting the world out, 'Why am I?' _

_Gaara briefly remembered Yashamaru's words: _"The thing that can heal a wound of the heart…is love."

'_Yashamaru…' He thought, clutching at the pain in his heart._

_A moment later, kunai flew at him from behind, colliding with a shield of sand. Gaara pulled his face from his hands in shock and fear. Gaara turned, the sand molding around him. Why did there have to be another? _

_Gaara saw the figure, standing menacingly, kunai floating around him. 'What…?"_

_Gaara looked afraid, watching the assassin, 'Why?' Soon, Gaara's anger bubbled out, 'Why do I…Why am I the only to have to go through all of this!'_

_Gaara readied himself, allowing the anger to take control. He stood in a position ready for fighting. _

_The assassin launched more kunai at him. The sand covered Gaara, only leaving a slit area for Gaara to see out of. Maneuvering well, Gaara sent his sand to encase the assassin. It wrapped around him, crushing him at Gaara's angry will. Blood stained the grounds. _

_Gaara realized what he'd done; he'd killed yet another…Fear now took hold of him as he looked at the fallen man. His eyes were wide with fear as he asked, "Who are you…?" Gaara held his arms in front of his chest, "Why…?" _

_Gaara noticed the hurt finger, it was just like Yashamaru's…And an even greater fear took hold of Gaara, one that he wished would go away. He walked to the man, pulling the mask off, only to have his fears confirmed. The assassin was Yashamaru, his face bloody. _

"_You are strong, as I expected…Gaara." Yashamaru spoke._

_The pain was too immense. It hurt too much. Gaara clutched his heart again. He was confused, afraid, hurt; the emotions, they were too strong, too painful. He wanted them to go away. He wished this were all just a dream. But it wasn't. What he'd done wasn't a dream; it was real. _

'_Yashamaru…' Gaara thought, raising his hand to clutch his head. _

_Gaara fell to his knees next to him, sand spurted upwards. Tears ran down his face, as he asked his uncle, "Why?" _

_Yashamaru answered, "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you…It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister."_

"You are a person who is important and close to me, Gaara." Yashamaru had said to him once with a smile.

_Gaara wiped his tears, "You…You…I thought that you were…"_

"_It was an order." Yashamaru continued, "I was ordered to kill you." Gaara's eyes widened. "By your father…Kazekage."_

"_Father did…?" Gaara couldn't believe it. A hand went up to his mouth, stifling a cry of horror. Gaara began to sob as more tears continued to fall, "Father? Why? Why me?"_

_Yashamaru didn't stop his onslaught there, "Deep within my heart…I hated you. This is it. Please die." An explosion, and Yashamaru's body was blown to bits. Gaara, on the other hand, had been protected by an arch of sand. But he wished that the sand hadn't protected him and left him to die. Gaara huddled inside, anger, confusion, pain, they all coursed through him as Yashamaru's words sank in. Slowly, the sand lowered. In an instant, Gaara's world cracked, and he felt the ground beneath him fall. Now, all that remained was darkness. A pair of red eyes appeared out of the darkness and consumed him. _

_Anger once again took control as the Shukaku within willed it. The sand swirled upwards as Gaara began to disappear and the Shukaku began to push out. The sand webbed behind him. _

_From the explosion, many others were beginning to arrive, only to look with horror as he began to transform. One raised kunai at the child, who hadn't noticed them. A metallic ring pierced the night. _

_It was the girl. _

_She'd kicked the kunai from the man's hand. She glared at them all. _

"_It's her!" They all cried, recognizing the skilled Jounin of eleven._

"_If anyone of you hurts Gaara!" She shouted a threat, "I'll kill you myself!"_

"_Then what're we supposed to do!?" One shouted back, "He'll tear the entire village down!"_

_The girl turned from them, ignoring their protests. Instead, to their horror, she boldly stepped towards Gaara._

"_Gaara," She whispered softly to him. "Gaara, I know you can hear me in there. Please listen…" Tears were still falling, but the sand continued to swarm. "Gaara, it's me, do you not recognize my voice?"_

_The sand swirled around her, too, but unlike Yashamaru did not crush her. She remained calm and said, "Gaara, we talked about this. Do not allow the Shukaku to take control of you. When you do, you're allowing the Shukaku to act as you, when in truth this is not you. If you allow it any further, the Shukaku will begin to meld with Gaara, and Gaara will be lost to the demon forever. You must grasp what is yours, and push away what is the Demon's. Please, Gaara, listen to me."_

_Gaara sobbed, pushing the Shukaku back, "S-sen…sei…Sensei!" The sand dropped suddenly, and the girl held Gaara in her arms._

_She was smiling to him, "It's going to be okay, Gaara. I promise I won't allow them to hurt you. I'll take care of you."_

_The girl turned back to them. They looked at her with shock, terror, and horror: She was holding the monster!_

"_Give the child to me." The Kazekage suddenly walked out of the crowd. _

_The girl glared angrily at him, "I won't."_

"_What!? You dare to defy me!?"_

"_Unlike everyone else," The girl said, "I'm not afraid of you. I don't fear cowards!"_

_They gasped; she dared to call the Kazekage a coward!? And to his face!?_

"_What kind of man are you!?" The girl continued with her angry rampage, "You send others to do your dirty work for you!? If you had to try to kill Gaara, you could at least come yourself! What kind of a person tries to kill their own son!?!"_

_Gaara's grip around her neck grew tighter. He felt so tired, but he didn't want to sleep, lest they convince his Sensei to kill him as well. But he had to trust her. He had to. She wouldn't hurt him, not after all that she'd done for him. She was defying his father for him, and only him. _

_Slowly, but definitely, sleep overtook him. The last words he heard were, "You're going to be okay, Gaara. I promise."_

"_Shu Yu…Sensei…" Gaara whispered before falling asleep…

* * *

_"No!" Gaara said. "It's not real; she's not real! Why…Why does my mind play tricks on me!? Why must I be plagued with the memories of someone who does not exist? Why, now, do my memories twist and add this…this female who protects me? Why, after the invasion of Konoha? Is it because of that boy, Lee!? Or perhaps Sasuke! Why won't she go away…Why does she continue to plague my memories, consume my dreams…Why do I miss someone who could not possibly be real?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Team

A long time ago, they existed together. Together, as friends. Is it real? Or are they simply images that he wants to exist? Now they lay in forgotten ruins. Slowly, they began to disappear, but to where? And how long will it take to retrieve them? What will it take to bring them back? Why would she disappear after so many promises…What tore them apart?

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Two

Team

* * *

"Alright, we should start practice soon." Kakashi commented. 

Khatereh nodded, "Agreed. That's enough goofing around, all of you."

"Yes Khatereh Sensei." They voiced.

They were in Team 7's usual training area. They'd been enjoying the afternoon sun without doing anything in particular.

"How shall we start practice?" Khatereh asked Kakashi.

"Ooh I have a suggestion!" Naruto shouted.

"And what would that be?" Khatereh asked.

"You can have the two new Genin do what we had to!" Naruto said, "You know, run up trees!"

"Run…? Up…Trees?" Ryunosuke said, before smirking, "That's a rather dumb thing to say."

"No, really Ryunosuke." Sakura said. "Kakashi had us practice our control on our own chakra by walking up trees."

"I see the usefulness of that sort of training." Kachuu agreed.

Ryunosuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Fine, let's do it then."

Kachuu and Ryunosuke stood from where they were sitting. "Which tree?" They asked in unison

Kakashi looked around and found the two largest trees, "Those two over there. Try them."

Kachuu and Ryunosuke lined themselves with a tree, readying them.

"This takes a lot of concentration." Kakashi stated, "And if you don't be careful, you could wind up hurting yourself, so be careful. Oh, and mark where you stopped."

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Kachuu answered.

Kakashi smiled, "Good girl."

"Ready Ryunosuke?" Kachuu questioned.

"Ready."

"Go!" Khatereh shouted.

Pulling kunai out, the two took off towards the tree. Amazingly, the two were perfectly in sync with one another. And when one did go faster than the other, either the other would quicken their pace or the first would slow down.

"That's so cool!" Naruto shouted.

"At least we won't have a problem with them two not being in sync." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Yes, but we're looking at how well they do with climbing trees with chakra." Khatereh said.

The two reached their respective trees at the same time. They began to run up the trees. At first, they both did alright, reaching up the tall trees about eight feet. But then Kachuu began to slip, until her grip on the tree slipped all together. She marked where she'd last stepped just in time to fall backwards.

Ryunosuke suddenly stopped halfway up the rest of the tree. Turning while still on the tree, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a roll of trick wires. Ryunosuke thrust the wire forwards, it unreeling. If you looked close enough, you'd have seen a forest green sheen come over the rope and bend to Ryunosuke's will. The wire flew down to Kachuu, wrapping lightly around her. Ryunosuke turned and marked his spot, then he was pulled down with the falling Kachuu. Ryunosuke pulled Kachuu above him, turning in the air so that he landed on his feet. Sliding backwards with the force slightly, Ryunosuke walked a bit forward, arms out, catching Kachuu before lightly setting her down on the ground. Ryunosuke expertly tugged on the wire holder, and the wires reeled back into it. He replaced it into his pocket.

"That was awesome!!" Naruto shouted.

"A bit hyperactive aren't we?" Ryunosuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well done." Kakashi said.

Ryunosuke shrugged, "I didn't make it to the top. I hear the second time's a charm."

"You didn't have to do that Shou." Kachuu said to Ryunosuke. "You could've made it to the top easily."

"Don't worry about it." Ryunosuke answered.

"Try again." Khatereh said. The two nodded, turning back to their consecutive trees. "As for you three, Naruto and Sakura, spar. Sasuke, you wait."

"Fine…" Naruto whined.

Ryunosuke walked up the tree, giving Kachuu a head start. Kachuu made it a foot higher than where she'd been at before falling back to the ground.

"Don't, Ryunosuke!" Kachuu told him.

Ryunosuke sighed, "Alright."

Kachuu flipped in midair, landing on her feet.

Ryunosuke continued up, walking the length of the tree as if it were a sidewalk. He turned around, looking down at Kachuu, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"We're supposed to do this by ourselves, remember?" Kachuu shouted up to him.

"Oh, right." Ryunosuke turned and continued up.

* * *

"Of all the people to get paired up with." Umika glared at Yukika.

"Okay, that's enough death glares this afternoon." Tetsuya commented.

"Tell that to her." Yukika said, "She's the one who's doing it."

"Do you two always argue like this?" Kiba questioned.

"Usually it's a lot worse." Yukika stated, "Usually we're trying to kill each other, rather than just argue."

"Training, **_now_**." Tetsuya interrupted. "Yukika, spar with Kiba. Umika, spar with Shino."

"Um, what should I do?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I understand you know how to heal?" Hinata nodded, "Good, cause if I'm correct, these two girls are going to end up fighting more of each other than their assigned opponents. I've heard of these two before; they have fights periodically, and they're always big. It's a combination of too much chakra, anger, and dislike. Would you mind getting your medicines ready?"

Akamaru barked at Yukika. "You have a cute dog." Yukika commented.

"Thanks." Kiba answered.

"Ready, go!"

* * *

The wind blew by, and Yukika began to disappear in a flurry of snowish fire. Kiba looked shocked, but kept his guard up.

"Ready, boy?" Kiba asked. Akamaru answered with a quiet bark.

Kiba pulled shuriken from his pouch, tossing at where he supposed she was. He was right; Yukika moved in the shadows, only to collide with Akamaru. He attacked her. Yukika flipped backwards, landing in a tree. Akamaru attacked again, jumping after her. Yukika reached for kunai, tossing the objects at Akamaru, who dodged. But, this gave Yukika time to escape. She appeared in front of Kiba, kicking at his head. He raised his arms in an x shape, blocking. Yukika quickly pulled back, this time kicking at his stomach. He jumped backwards this time. A moment later, Akamaru came up at Yukika's face. She dodged to the side just in time. Kiba was behind her in an instant, wrapping her in a headlock. Yukika elbowed Kiba in the stomach, pulling away from him.

"Those two sure are going at it." Kurenai commented.

"I wonder how much further each is going to go. If they attack each other any harder, they may wind up actually injuring one another." Tetsuya agreed.

* * *

In the mean time, Umika and Shino had also begun their fight. Umika ran forward, throwing a punch at Shino, who stopped her with a hand. She tried the other, only to find it blocked as well. She kicked upwards, successfully hitting him in the chin, before flipping backwards. Shino rubbed his chin lightly before continuing. He ran forward, zigzagging here and there, trying to confuse Umika as to which side he was going to strike from. He suddenly veered to the right, disappearing into the shadows.

'Great…' Umika thought. She calmed herself down, slowing her heartbeat down as much as she could. She searched for him, closing her eyes. She heard the whir in the air. The kunai flew at her, impaling her all over. A puff of smoke, and a log replaced where Umika had been.

"Replacement Jutsu." Shino commented lightly.

"Above you!" Umika kicked down, her heel going right through his head. Shocked, Umika flipped in the air, looking at Shino, who had part of his head missing. "What on earth!?"

Black bugs began to come together, reforming the head. "What-What is that?"

"Bug Clone." Shino said from behind Umika. Umika turned, her arms raised in defense just before Shino punched her. She slid several feet back, a red spot appearing on her arms.

She ran forwards, throwing senbon at him. He dodged, saying, "What good will that do?"

"It does well with being a diversion." Umika said, appearing at his side. She grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around, and then letting him fly.

* * *

"How come you never told me you were graduating this year?" Shikamaru asked Yuuha.

"You didn't expect me to graduate?" Yuuha asked. She, unlike her sister, had an extremely small and gentle voice, giving you the image that she was a glass flower that if you touched would break.

"And what's wrong with her." Choji beckoned towards Takara, who continued to face forward, without caring who was talking to her.

"That's Takara. She doesn't speak to many humans." Yuuha answered.

"What?" Choji asked.

"Who does she talk to, then?" Shikamaru asked, "Rocks?"

Takara glared at the two, a low growl emitting from her. The two pulled back in fear.

"No, sillies." Yuuha didn't seem affected by it; it was normal, seeing how Takara spoke in a growlish voice. "She talks to animals mostly. She feels the energies from rocks, the ground, and even plants."

"Well if that's not interesting." Asuma commented.

"Yes!" Ino shouted.

"What's up with you, huh Ino?" Shikamaru questioned.

"My sister's on our team!"

"We established that two hours ago." Shikamaru said dryly.

"SO!?" Ino looked as if she were about to kill him.

"Okay, okay, geez."

"Maybe we should start practicing." Amaterasu suggested, "We need to start as soon as possible."

"Choji, I want you to spar with Takara." Asuma said, "Yuuha, spar with Ino."

"Well, at least that means I can sleep." Shikamaru said happily.

"Not quite, Shikamaru." Asuma winked, "You're going to help Amaterasu and I see their abilities."

"Oh, man, this is a drag…" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Begin." Amaterasu stated.

Takara made some complicated hand signs, and in a puff of smoke turned to a dingo. She growled at Choji.

"Aah!" Choji screeched, "I get enough of that from Kiba!"

Takara chased after Choji as he ran around and around.

Asuma sighed, "Choji…"

Ino kicked her sister in the stomach. Yuuha, wincing at the pain, flipped in the air, and landed upright. The two ran at each other, striking at one another. Rarely did one hit, unless it was Ino, who was able to hit her younger sister more than Yuuha.

* * *

"No fair, Neji…" Yanagi panted. Neji hadn't even broken a sweat, and he was holding Yanagi's katana, twirling it in his hand. "You have the Byakugan!"

Neji smiled at his little sister, "Now, now Yanagi, no complaining."

"Hmph." Yanagi pouted, "Fine."

"What does she mean by: "You have the Byakugan."?" Tenten asked.

"Yanagi wasn't able to teach herself the Byakugan just yet." Marise answered.

Yanagi let her legs slide, left leg forward, the right one back. Her left arm was behind and slightly lower than her right one. Neji slid into a similar position.

"Is that –?" Lee asked.

Marise nodded, "The Gentle Fist Style."

"But I thought it was imperative that you have the Byakugan to use it effectively." Tenten said.

"It is, unless you memorize the whole anatomy of a human, including pressure points." Marise said. "She studied really hard, and that's how come she can use this style, but she still misses sometimes. Going to a target that you are blind to is hard to get at 100."

"But what if they hurt each other?" Lee asked

"They can manage without hurting one another." Marise said, "Besides, they wouldn't purposely hurt someone in a sparring match."

* * *

Umika landed on the ground. Bugs began to climb up her legs and body. She tried to move, but found that they were restraining her.

"I never knew bugs could be so useful." Umika commented offhandedly

She closed her eyes, and a moment later the bugs were blasted off of her.

"A release of chakra?" Tetsuya observed.

Umika quickly got to her feet, jumping upwards to avoid getting caught by the bugs again. She resorted to having to jump on trees, trying to get away from them. She jumped backwards, high into midair to escape them.

* * *

Yukika flipped backwards, gaining a lot of momentum, before shooting upwards, throwing kunai at Kiba. He dodged them easily. His eyes widened as he followed her path.

* * *

A moment later, and Yukika and Umika collided together. Catching them off guard, the two crashed to the earth below.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked the two girls, who were yards apart.

"What do you thing you're doing!?" Yukika shouted.

"Me!? It was your fault!"

Simultaneously, the two made hand signs.

"Silver Fire!" Yukika shouted as Umika shouted, "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"

Silvery fire erupted into Yukika's hands as water began to gather itself. Putting her palms together, Yukika fired a beam of the hot flames as a beam of water shot at her as well.

"Get out of the way!" Tetsuya reacted instantly, grabbing Shino and Kiba aside before the attacks collided.

The force of the blast threw them forward as hot steam rushed through the area.

"Incredible." Shino said in his quiet voice.

"How are mere students able to perform such powerful techniques!?" Kurenai asked as Tetsuya was able to bring Kiba and Shino to safety.

"You're looking at me? I haven't a clue myself. I've never even seen the technique Yukika used, but it seems to be very powerful. And the one Umika used; it's an A-Rank attack!"

Clangs and crashes could be heard in the mist that shrouded their vision, and even muffled how loud they really were.

"They can't possible be still fighting, can they?" Kurenai asked, shocked.

"By the sounds of it, I'd say yes." Tetsuya answered. "Damn…It's going to be like back at the Academy…Why did I even bother to sign up for mentoring a team? Alas, I'm destined to always come into contact with those two. We might as well leave; they won't kill each other. They'll have this portion of the forest leveled in a few hours."

A sudden explosion alerted him. A surge of powerful energy flowed forwards, blowing most of the mist away. The wind was strong; it blew Hinata off the ground. She was about to fly away when Tetsuya grabbed her arm, pulling her to him so she wouldn't fly away.

"What is going on!?" Kurenai shouted to Tetsuya, "You seem to know more about them than I do!"

"Beats me! That's never happened before!" Tetsuya stated. "They've never actually tried to blow each other up! Here, take Hinata! I'll go get those two."

Tetsuya placed a confused Hinata near Kurenai. He made hand signs and his shadow extended to every shadow within a mile's radius, looking for Yukika and Umika. Once they were found, the suddenly sank into the shadows, only to reappear in front of Tetsuya.

"You two have some explaining to do." Tetsuya said.

* * *

Naruto sighed, tired from the training. "Can we stop now!?"

Khatereh looked to Kakashi before saying, "I suppose. But be here by eight tomorrow morning. We need to cram as much practice together in before we get missions."

"Come along then, Kachuu." Kakashi said.

"Coming." Kachuu followed Kakashi as they left for home.

"Well if that wasn't weird." Sakura commented.

"Kakashi's her adopted dad." Ryunosuke explained. "They live in the same house."

"What!?" Sakura and Naruto said in shock.

"It's true."

"I didn't know Kakashi Sensei was a dad!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, I'm going home." Sakura told them. Looking at Naruto she said, "I suggest you do the same."

"Fine." Naruto followed Sakura back to the village.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ryunosuke told Sasuke and Khatereh.

He was about to leave when he suddenly pulled kunai on them. He threw the kunai at them, but instead of hitting them they flew behind them.

* * *

"I see Konoha is getting sharper." A lade appeared from the shadows. She was eighteen, and a mask covered her face so you couldn't tell who she was. Two others appeared along with her, a fourteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl, both wearing masks also. Because of the mask, you couldn't see the boy's hair, but the girl's was long and in cute pigtails. Her hair was black with natural pink-purple, mostly purple, streaks in it. "Now where's Gaara!?"

"Gaara?" Khatereh questioned, "Who's Gaara?"

"He had something to do with last year's invasion." Ryunosuke commented.

"Smart little boy." The lady said. The Lady opened a fan frame, but there was nothing else but the frame. A bluish purple light suddenly emitted from the frame, and the rest of the fan was created with a luminescent glow of energy. It lit the entire clearing up, the wind beginning to pick up.

"Chakra?" Khatereh said. "Prepare yourselves." She told Sasuke and Ryunosuke.

"Where's Gaara!?" The girl repeated the lady's words.

"He's not here!" Ryunosuke shouted. "Why would you even think he was here?"

"He wasn't with the party going back to Suna." The lady answered. "Where else could he be?"

Ryunosuke and Sasuke froze. If Gaara wasn't with those going back to Suna, then he could be anywhere, even still in Konoha!

"Lies!" The girl shouted. She raised a kunai, throwing it at them.

Khatereh reacted first. She moved out of the way and expertly sent a flurry of kunai at the girl. The boy grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Ryunosuke, take the girl. Sasuke, you take the boy. I'll take care of the woman."

Ryunosuke and Sasuke agreed with a nod.

"Go!" The three took off, Khatereh running forwards while Sasuke went slightly left, and Ryunosuke who went slightly right.

* * *

"Don't hurt them." The lady told the girl and boy. "Our objective is to get them to tell us where they have Gaara."

"Right." The two answered.

* * *

The girl reached to her own pouch, throwing two shuriken at Ryunosuke. He ducked right before the shuriken were about to hit him. He launched himself forward, a kunai drawn. The girl flipped backwards, narrowly dodging being sliced by the kunai.

"I don't want to hurt you!" The girl told Ryunosuke.

"Then leave our village!" Ryunosuke said back.

The girl stopped, looking at him with a serious expression, "Not without Gaara first!"

She kicked at him. Ryunosuke caught her foot, throwing her, shouting back, "And I told you: Gaara's not here!"

* * *

"So, what's this fascination with Gaara?" Sasuke asked the boy, kunai to kunai, smirking.

The boy smirked right back, "I don't know. Ask my sister."

"Who?"

The boy beckoned to the girl.

"I see. So what's with the masks? Why don't you try taking them off!" Sasuke punched at his face.

Flexibly, the boy bent backwards, dodging the blow. When he retracted up, he said, "Sorry, regulations. Can't let you know what my face looks like."

"Then I'll just have to take it off for you!" Sasuke kicked at him.

The boy raised his arm, blocking. "Come on, I know you can do better than that, Sasuke."

"How do you know my name!?"

"From where I live, it's common knowledge." The boy answered.

* * *

The woman threw her fan at Khatereh. It spun around and around. Khatereh drew a two kunai, deflecting the sharp fan whenever it came at her. It deflected in angles, spinning around and around the trees in confusing arcs and spins. Khatereh swirled around, avoiding being hit and following the path of the Tessen fan. The fan came back at Khatereh. She deflected it, but it was strange. It didn't go off in angles, like before, but continued to spin around and around her. With a sudden spin, everything became tight, and Khatereh's entire body pressed together. She felt like being strangled and she could barely breathe.

"What the hell –?"

"Don't waste your breath." The lady said. "It wouldn't be good for you to faint from air loss."

The Tessen kept spinning, around and around the woods, disappearing into the shadows and then coming back.

"Wh-what did you do?" Khatereh asked weakly, caught in a very rare moment when her age truly shined through. "Ho-how did you do this?"

"Take a closer look." The lady said.

* * *

"Khatereh Sensei!" Ryunosuke ran towards them, a kunai ready to attack the lady.

Just then, the fan flew past Khatereh's face, the shine illuminating something shiny and thin. Khatereh's eyes widened.

"Ryunosuke, no, wait!" Khatereh warned him. Too late.

Ryunosuke crashed into them, restrained. Confusedly, he looked at what had caught him.

"Wires!?" Ryunosuke said.

Suddenly, more wires fell, entangling him.

"Ryunosuke!" Sasuke threw a kunai to him before going to Khatereh.

Ryunosuke caught the kunai, cutting the wires. The wires came loose, and he was in the midst of getting away when the girl kicked him in the head, sending him flying.

Sasuke slashed across the wires that held Khatereh tightly. She collapsed into her friend's arms, her lungs finally able to gain air.

* * *

"It's okay, Khatereh." Sasuke told her, "Rest now."

"But…" Khatereh's head was already spinning.

"Khatereh Sensei?" Ryunosuke looked at her. "I…"

'She's only twelve…' Ryunosuke thought, just now really realizing her true age. 'She seemed so much more serious, like an adult. But in reality, she's still twelve. I hope she's alright…'

Ryunosuke turned to the three intruders, "Stay away from Khatereh Sensei!"

"Not until you give us Gaara!" The girl swung her leg at him again. He raised his arms, blocking.

"He's not here!"

While still trying to hold Khatereh, who'd fainted by now, Sasuke kicked the kunai flying at him away. The boy stopped suddenly, giving Sasuke a chance to place Khatereh down. This puzzled Sasuke, but it didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

Together, both made hand signs, different of course.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

"Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique!"

Out of nowhere, a giant water dragon veered up as the fire shot from Sasuke's mouth. The release of chakra and energy, it seemed as if the forest were to be blown down.

"Brother, don't!" The girl cried.

The boy snapped out of his readiness to attack. The dragon fell, cascading to the floor as harmless water. But Sasuke's attack kept going. The girl ran so that she was in front of her brother, raising her arms. Something obscured by the light of his fire came in the path of the fireball. Sasuke watched in shock as the fireball disappeared, burning whatever it was.

* * *

"That's enough." The lady said. "To me." The two jumped backwards until they were at her side. "It's clear to me that you really don't have Gaara. Let's go."

A second later, and they were gone.

Ryunosuke fell to his knees, exhausted, "What in the world was that about?"

"Khatereh," Sasuke went to her.

"I'm fine." She answered, looking away from them.

"Are you alright?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Khatereh shouted.

Ryunosuke fell silent.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Khatereh said her goodbye and disappeared into the shadows.

"Khatereh…" Sasuke said.

"Is it because she was incapacitated during our battle?" Ryunosuke asked. "She feels ashamed because she fell on her duties as a Jounin. Despite the fact that she's only twelve, she's a great Jounin, and she shouldn't over work herself. She must've been exhausted from something previous to when she joined Team 7."

Sasuke nodded. It was then that he noticed them. All over the entire area pink Primrose flowers had bloomed. In front of Sasuke a few yards away was where there were the most.

"Were those there this afternoon?" Ryunosuke asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, they weren't."

* * *

"Damn!" Khatereh shouted, "How could I have not seen those wires!? What will Ryunosuke think of me now? A weak twelve year old!? I worked so hard for so long to gain the respect of those older than me, to show them that I can be who I say I can be! And now this…"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Sparrow, Part One: The Dream

Side Note: This series is going to be extremely long, so stay away if you don't like long series.

Side Note 2: This story will contain material from the first movie.

* * *

A long time ago, they knew each other well. Now they're back together, and strong than ever. What are they searching for? Is it worth giving up everything else to find it?

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Three

Sparrow, Part One:

_The Dream

* * *

_

It was night in the Hyuuga compound. All were asleep, or at least that's what was supposed to be. Inside a room, alone, a girl wept alone. The moon shined high, illuminating her pale, distressed face. She was, in all essence, a beautiful little girl. The tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. She clung to the pillow, as if it were her life. The covers were pulled up over her shoulders, and still she cringed in her sleep. 

Yanagi Hyuuga was having a nightmare.

It wasn't every night a Hyuuga had nightmares. It wasn't every night that Yanagi had dreams at all. In the crisp, white halls of the Hyuuga compound, there were no emotions for Yanagi.

She detested the compound.

She hated everything about it. She hated that it was so white, so clean. It struck as strange because she thought it was impossible for any place as large as the compound to stay so white, and she lived there!

Yanagi disliked the large area that took up so much space, only to leave empty and vacant. She longed to place plants and flowers inside the compound, but that was not her decision. No, that was her Dearest Uncle's decision. He'd told her that no one had any time in the compound to take care of flowers and plants.

That brings us to another thing. By far the most that she hated was the Hyuugas themselves. Except her brother, oh yes, except her brother. She could never hate him. It was unfathomable.

Yanagi absolutely hated Hinata Hyuuga. Yanagi viewed Hinata as the girl who stole her brother's life. But it wasn't so much as to whom Hinata was that she hated. No, it wasn't really Hinata she hated. It was the blood that ran through her very veins, her Dearest Uncle's blood.

* * *

The sound, it was so foreign yet familiar. Neji could only imagine how wet with tears his younger sister's face would be. It was foreign because Yanagi almost never cried, only in her sleep and even then it was sparingly. It was so foreign because the intervals between when she cried were so long, it no longer seemed normal. But it was also familiar because Neji could never forget the look on Yanagi's face when she was crying.

Neji couldn't forget the first time he'd seen her cry because of her nightmares.

It had been mortifying for him. It was near dawn when Neji took notice of the sound. It was barely audible, so it was easily missed, even by him. He'd come crashing into the room, expecting ten or so shinobi surrounding his little sister, attacking her all at once. No, it hadn't been like that. She was in her room, alone, completely alone. He went to her immediately, and when he saw the tear stained face Neji had shaken her till she awoke. But that's what had him scared the most.

When Yanagi awoke, her eyes shot open wide with terror, horrified fear. She looked at him, the tears still running down her delicate face. But she had this glazed over look, as if she didn't recognize him, as if she hadn't a clue where they were.

* * *

Neji stood from his bed, frowning. He hated these nights; they were the nights that Yanagi cried. The only times she cried. He traveled across the empty halls of the empty house. There, he found Yanagi's door.

Without knocking, Neji walked straight in, facing Yanagi. He walked to her, sitting next to her sleeping form. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

Yanagi gasped, shaken from her dreams. And she burst into another flurry of tears.

Neji held his sister, trying to console her tears. He stroked her hair lightly, telling her it was alright. She cried into his shoulder, pushing the images away.

After awhile, she finally stopped. She pulled away from her brother.

"Yanagi…" Neji whispered. His little sister looked up at him with her big eyes. "Are you going to tell –?"

"No!" Yanagi hid her face in her brother's chest.

"Yanagi," Neji said sternly.

"No! I can't!" Yanagi said.

Neji sighed. This was the one thing she never told him. Yanagi, miraculously, told him everything, absolutely everything, except what was in her dreams and why she wouldn't tell him.

"Yanagi, you have to tell me." Neji told her. Yanagi shook her head again. "Fine…Not tonight. But you have to tell me someday, okay?" Yanagi nodded.

* * *

"Shu Yu." Eighteen year old Itachi said.

"Yes, Master Itachi?"

"Report."

"We haven't located Gaara just yet. But Mei Lan's Kusabana are working on finding him."

"Good. Her Kusabana have worked quickly in the past. I trust she will find him soon. Where is Lacaena?"

"Mistress Lacaena is talking with Mei Lan and Kurome at the present."

"Tell her to come here."

"Yes, Master." Shu Yu answered.

A moment later, and a golden haired sixteen year old walked into the room. She had thunder colored eyes, her irises naturally ringed in red. She was absolutely gorgeous, with an exotic, spicy look added to her. She wore a tight black dress.

"You called, Itachi?" She asked mildly, smiling.

He appeared from the shadows behind her, kissing her neck. He smirked.

"What about Kisame?"

"He's out swimming I'll bet."

"He's not going to like this."

"I don't really care."

Lacaena giggled.

"Master Itachi!" A girl called.

Itachi pulled away from Lacaena, sighing angrily. "What!? Mei Lan!?"

The twelve years old pulled away for a bit before saying, "My Kusabana were able to locate the region he is at."

Itachi's anger subsided, and rather took on a soft fatherish look. He asked softly, "And where would that be?"

"It seems that he never left Konoha. My Kusabana spoke to the Shokubutsu around Konoha. They have seen him for a long time now. He remains kind to them, as they say."

"Well done. You are excused."

Mei Lan bowed, "Thank you, Master Itachi."

Mei Lan stood straight and left.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

"Yanagi," She continued to stare into space. "Yaanaaagiiii…" She ignored it. "Yanagi!"

"Huh?" Yanagi snapped out of her daze.

Marise gave her a worried expression, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Yanagi said quickly and rather bluntly. Marise gave her a stern look. "Marise, don't give me that look."

"What look." Marise said sarcastically, "I'm not giving you any look."

"Yes you are!"

"Yanagi," Marise said sternly, "I've known you for a long time now. I can tell when something's bothering you. Now what's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing!" Yanagi shouted.

"If you two are done arguing," Takumi stated, "We have better and more important things to get down to."

"Yes Takumi Sensei."

* * *

"Sasuke," Ryunosuke caught up to him. Sasuke looked at him passively. "Is Khatereh Sensei alright?"

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't see her this morning."

"Maybe she's already at the training grounds." Ryunosuke said hopefully.

"What the heck is with all these flowers!?" Naruto was shouting already.

"I think they're beautiful." Sakura said, bending to pick one. And then she thought, 'Maybe Sasuke came by last night and planted them for me!'

She looked over to Sasuke who didn't seem to be even paying attention to any of them.

* * *

_He sat alone on the swings, watching the children play, the only thing to keep him company was his teddy bear, the one his mother had sewn him before she died in labor. It was his first day of school. Three year old Gaara was waiting for his siblings. He was waiting for Temari and Kankuro to come bring him home. He was three, and still wasn't really sure where his home was in the winding roads of Suna. _

_It was nearing dark and still they hadn't come for him. _

'_Did they get lost too?' Gaara thought. This, however, almost seemed impossible seeing as they went to the same school as he did. But Gaara remained hopeful, hoping that his siblings would one day care about him. _

_But tears were beginning to form in his eyes. They probably forgot about him. Or worse. They were probably too afraid to even go near him._

_He felt alone, so alone. He watched the children in front of him, laughing and smiling and playing. They were happy. Why couldn't he be happy? Why couldn't he have friends? Why was he shunned away when so many others had each other!? Why!? Why!! It wasn't fair!_

_Gaara's eyes widened, veins popping in them. He had a pained, malicious expression. The shukaku was pushing out…again. He couldn't sit through one class without someone staring at him with fear. Not even with his own age group could he fit in. _

_Tears fell down his cheeks, but slowly. He wanted to fit in. He didn't understand why he didn't fit in. What was so horrible about him that everyone hated him? Why did everyone hate him!?!_

_The shukaku lurched inside again. It wanted out; it wanted blood. _

_But Gaara didn't want blood. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why?_

_Then, all of a sudden, the feeling disappeared. It was so sudden that Gaara paused when it was gone. He was astonished. Another feeling came over. It was warm, and empowering. An odd thing, Gaara looked down at his feet. Below was a beautiful Rose, its roots still in the ground. It was beautiful, a bright, vibrant yellow, the petal tips tinted red. The very flower seemed to extend to him. _

_Gaara was immediately mesmerized by it. It was so…So graceful, so enchanting. Gaara wanted to reach out and touch it when a voice spoke out to him, snapping him out of his daze._

"_Hello." _

_Gaara looked up. It was Shu Yu, only she was eight. This was the first time Gaara had ever seen Shu Yu. It was the first time anyone spoke to him without contempt or anger or fear or disgust; her and of course his Uncle. _

_Dumbstruck, Gaara simply stared at her. _

"_My name is Shu Yu." She said. "It's nice to meet you."_

_Gaara's mouth went wide. Then he remembered the rose. His head shot down, but the rose was gone. It had completely vanished, roots and all. Disappointed, Gaara looked back up at the girl, who was smiling sweetly at him. _

"_What do you want?" Gaara asked bluntly._

_Shu Yu kneeled in front of him so they were eye level, "I want us to be friends."_

_Gaara stared in awe at her. No one, not even his Uncle, had ever said that to him. "Y-You want to be my friend? Shouldn't you be afraid? Or running away?" Once the words had come out, Gaara immediately regretted saying them. He wanted the girl to stay because he was all alone. _

_Shu Yu looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, I suppose I could run away. I suppose I could be afraid, but I'm not."_

_Her blunt answer caught him off guard, "W-why n-not?"_

"_Because. You're just too cute a little boy to run away from. And, you don't seem as frightening as everyone says you are." Shu Yu stated. _

_Gaara nearly cried at her words, "R-really?"_

"_Yes, really." Shu Yu said cheerfully. Then she became more serious, "What're you still doing here? It's nearly dark now. Why are you sitting here? You should be at home where it's safe and warm."_

"_I…I don't know the way home…" Gaara answered. "And…My older brother and eldest sister…I guess they forgot to come get me…"_

_Shu Yu was taken aback. How could anyone forget their younger sibling? "What do you mean they forgot you?" She paused and then asked, "You're Gaara, right?" Gaara nodded. "Yes, then I'm sure I know who you are. You wouldn't happen to be Temari's younger brother, would you?" _

_Gaara looked surprised. "Yes, actually…"_

"_Oh, I see." Shu Yu said stiffly. _

_She stood, holding a hand out to Gaara, "Would you like to come with me? I think I know where you live."

* * *

_Gaara snapped out of reminiscing, pushing the memory away. It was strange how these made up moments just kept springing up at him…

* * *

"Man…" Shikamaru complained as he walked with Ino and Yuuha towards the training grounds. "I was only going to sleep another twelve hours…"

"If you don't keep up with your training and only sleep all day," Yuuha scolded, "You're going to get fat and flabby."

"Will that let me sleep longer?"

"No, it'll just make her wake you up earlier." Ino laughed, "I remember when Dad was starting to get a little flabby. Yuuha made him get up at five in the morning to run laps with her. Never dared to overeat again."

Shikamaru cringed, "Then I guess it's better if you wake me up at nine instead of five…"

"Now if only I could get Choji to run laps with me in the morning." Yuuha commented, "I tried for an entire week. After that, he kept locking his house and made his mom not let me get him in the morning."

The three friends laughed for a bit before continuing down the path.

They walked along the path in silence for a moment when something suddenly moved. Takara swung from a tree directly in front of them, ending upside down and facing them.

Surprised, Shikamaru jumped back, letting a cry out that shattered the peace. "What the heck are you doing!?" Shikamaru shouted.

Takara smirked at him before landing upright in front of them.

Yuuha gave Takara a scolding look, "Takara, you know better than that."

Takara looked away but continued to grin.

* * *

"Yukika…" Kiba shook her. "Yukika, wake up!"

Yukika snapped out of her sleep.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Wha-what happened?" Yukika questioned.

"I don't know. You tell me." Kiba answered, "You were late for practice, so Akamaru and I volunteered to go looking for you. Akamaru was able to sniff you out, and when I found you, you were kind of just lying there."

Yukika looked puzzled. "I…I was practicing before training…And then…"

Yukika vaguely remembered it. A sharp pain at the back of her neck, the ground rushing to her, consumed in darkness, and then nothing.

Yukika felt behind her neck, pulling a dart out. She looked shocked, "A dart!?"

Kiba took it from her, examining, "A sleep dart."

"But who would shoot me?"

"If you two are about to kiss, it can wait till after practice." Umika suddenly came from out of the brush. "Unlike you two, others have practice to start."

Yukika blushed, her cheeks so pale that it looked scarlet, "Sh-shut up Umika!"

Umika rolled her eyes, "Can we please just get on with this day!? Anytime now!!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Kiba stated.

* * *

_The sparrow…It is small, petite, and cute. Strong-willed, but doesn't have the means to use it…_

_The phoenix…It is big, bright, vibrant, and majestic. Immense power beyond recognition, the phoenix can do almost anything…_

_So different, yet somehow still alike. They are friends, siblings as some would say…But I can't see the similarities. He's so much stronger than I…And I am but a small sparrow…Lost to this world…Only to be saved by Phoenix…

* * *

_"Yanagi, you're spacing out again." Marise whispered to her.

Yanagi looked at him, embarrassed, and said, "Oh, right, sorry."

"What's the matter? Why can't you concentrate?"

"It's nothing, alright!?" Yanagi snapped.

"Okay, Little Sister." Neji placed a gentle hand firmly on her shoulder. "Calm down."

Yanagi sighed, "Yes, Neji…"

"Maybe it is her time of m–" Lee suggested before Tenten placed a hand over his mouth.

"He said nothing!" Tenten said overly cheerful when they looked at her. Then she turned back to Lee, "Never, and I repeat, never say that to a girl or she will kill you."

"But if it is true, than what is the problem?" Lee asked.

"Just don't." Tenten told him.

* * *

"Okay, Team." Takumi said. "I thought we could take a trip up the mountains, today. I hear it's beautiful up there, and I'll bet it's a great place for training."

"Great suggestion, Takumi!" Gai said, grinning, a little sparkle coming off his teeth.

"I already have everything we'll need for the trip." Takumi stated, "Oh, and we might not get back until dark today. Those mountains are taller than they look."

"Yes Takumi Sensei."

Takumi cringed, "I still can't get used to that whole "Sensei" thing…Anyway, let's get going. Everyone grab a pack."

* * *

A few moments later, and they were beginning to walk up the tall mountains. The mountain air was cool, but the climate hot: a perfect match. The beaten path was easy enough to walk on, but as they went higher and higher, the path began to disappear, and their surroundings became more and more natural.

Trees were everywhere, covering almost every inch of the mountain. Weaving between their branches, animals romped and played, surveyed them, walking cautiously amongst the underbrush, but their curiosity overwhelmed them; they just had to get a closer look.

"I wonder how come I've never been up here before." Tenten stated. "It's wonderful."

The air was fresh, and when they stopped at a spring to rest momentarily, the water was crystal clear. They drank from the spring, its sweet waters waking them.

* * *

Yanagi sat on a rock not far from the spring but away from the rest of the team, her sword in hand, polishing over its scratches with a white cloth. She was careful, and began to mend the scratches afterwards. A small bird flew by her feet and she sighed loudly.

"Tired already?" A voice questioned. "Oh, that's too bad…We were really looking forward to a good battle…"

Yanagi immediately stood, facing whoever owned the voice. There were four of them, two were male, and the other two female. They were all sixteen, except one of the males who was nineteen. The three sixteen year olds all had black hair and stunning yellow green eyes. The eighteen year old had greenish black hair and extremely light brown eyes.

The eighteen year old spoke again, "Hello, little girl. My name is Shujin. And this is my team, Satsugaisha." The female with long hair nodded. "Shingakushi," The other boy smirked. "And Tsukurite."

"How do you do?" The short haired female answered.

"It would be in your best interest to not scream." Shingakushi stated. "Or we might be forced to silence you."

Yanagi slid into her stance, sword at the ready, "Who are you? What're you doing here!?"

Satsugaisha smiled sadistically, "Oh, you'll know, pretty one. Trust me, you will. But we can't have your team coming up here and ruining our plans, now can we?"

In a moment, they had surrounded her.

* * *

"Okay, today I was thinking," Asuma stated, "That we could try some of Amaterasu's techniques as training."

"Thank you." Amaterasu stated. "Okay, everyone, I want you to change into bathing suits."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Well, today's training has to do with water. We'll mostly be in it, and it would be wise not to get your everyday clothes wet."

Afterwards, they'd all changed into their bathing suits. Now they stood in front of a pool of water deep in the forests of Konoha.

Amaterasu thought, 'I would like to have taken them on top of the mountains, but no, Takumi's already taken that up. I guess it's alright…I'll have to remember to kill him later, though.'

"Okay, now that we're here, take your shoes off and let's get into the water." Amaterasu sat down in the shallows, the water rising to her navel. "Everyone sit."

They all waded into the water, sitting before Amaterasu. Suddenly, they felt themselves swaying under water; the currents were pulling at them.

"Man, this is a drag…" Shikamaru stood, "It's impossible to sit in this water." The others had stood as well.

"It's not impossible." Amaterasu had her eyes closed, and she sat perfectly still within the clear pool of water. "You just need to focus. Come on, now, sit. Just try." They sat down once again. "This is like the training most of you are familiar with, but maybe haven't done it yet. It's like when you sit under a waterfall, only the water isn't pulling you downwards this time, but towards the side. To complete this exercise, you need strength and most importantly balance. Feel the water…Moving around you…flowing, gentle, pouring…Feel its rhythm, pulsating, moving…"

* * *

"Break it up, you two!" Tetsuya shouted, grabbing hold of Umika while Kurenai grabbed Yukika. Pulling and prying, the two were finally able to bring them apart. Umika stopped and Tetsuya loosened his grip on her. Yukika on the other hand persisted, pulling at Kurenai's hands but only just. She glared at Umika.

"I don't remember you two ever being like this apart in the Academy." Tetsuya said, "When you two get together…" Tetsuya sighed. "Umika, sit by those pillars over there. Yukika, you sit by the ones on the other side of the clearing. **_Now_**."

As the two turned to go to their appointed time out spots, Kurenai asked, "Those two really are trying to kill each other; why would they pair those two up? I'm sure there were others they could've been with."

"It's because they're excellent at fighting with one another." Tetsuya answered, remembering the days he taught them at the Academy.

"We've all seen that, but it doesn't answer my question."

"You're mistaken, Kurenai." Tetsuya said, "What I mean is, on a team in battle, they fight exceptionally well together. The elements that their jutsus are based on are completely different, Umika's being water-based and Yukika's fire-based. But the point is, the two are perfectly in sync, and when they attack, they somehow know which technique the other is using. That way, they can choose which attack to use best that goes with the other. The only problem is that the two absolutely hate each other."

Kurenai blinked at him, "That seems almost impossible."

"But for them it is possible. That's why they are paired. As a team in battle, they are most effective. Off the battle field though…Well, you've seen what it's like."

* * *

"Aah!" Yanagi screamed. She was thrown to the side, her arm gushing blood, landing on her back.

"I told you not to scream!" Shingakushi began to stamp on her body, kicking at it, until Shujin stopped him.

"Shingakushi," Shujin said. He immediately stopped him. "Stand at alert; here comes the others."

"Yanagi!" Marise shouted once he saw her on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Takumi, shocked at Yanagi's condition; she'd only been away for a short amount of time.

"It seems everyone's been asking us that lately." Tsukurite commented with a giggle.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!?" Neji said in anger.

"Oh, is this your sister?" Satsugaisha asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell the resemblance."

"Neji?" Tenten looked at his expression. She'd never seen him so angry before; normally, he was almost expressionless. But then again, she'd never seen Yanagi get hurt while Neji was around either.

Neji sank back into the Gentle Fist Style, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Think you can play with the grown ups, Little Hyuuga?" Satsugaisha said. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Neji drew kunai, running at Satsugaisha.

"Neji, wait!" Takumi shouted to him. "Damn…I guess the one thing to set him off is to hurt his sister…"

"You want this girl?" Shingakushi flipped in front of Neji. He swung a leg at him.

Neji raised the kunai, slashing at him.

Shingakushi dodged easily, "Come on, that's Academy stuff!" Shingakushi grinned. "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm!"

Making some hand signs, the ground under Neji suddenly began to spiral, falling inwards as the ground split.

"Wood Release: Tree Sprout!"

From around where the ground that split, roots sprang up, intertwining above the ground, forming a tall tree. Takumi jumped onto the tree, taking hold of Neji, and jumping back.

"Ah, Takumi." Shujin smirked, "Long time no see."

"Shujin." Takumi glared. "I thought we took care of you ages ago."

"I've gotten a lot better, Tiny Takumi." Shujin stated, "Aren't you proud of me? I'm running with a better crowd these days. They give me the means to kill." Shujin's grin widened.

"Bastard." Takumi said, practically growling. "You think killing all those people was fun!?"

Shujin chuckled, "Takumi, Takumi, Takumi…You ought to know me now. I always think killing is fun."

"Wood Release: Root Tangle!"

Thick roots sprouted from everywhere, tangling around Shujin.

"Shujin Sensei!" His students said.

Shujin smiled, "New technique, Takumi?"

"You're really a bastard, you know that!?" Takumi stood on the roots, face to face with Shujin. "You think life is just something you can throw away!? You think you can just do whatever you like!? Take someone else's life and throw it away!? Attack anyone you want!? Well you can't. Life isn't something that you can just take, or destroy. It's not just something you can throw away!"

Shujin laughed, throwing his head back, "Ah, Tiny Takumi, never to know the joys of spilt blood. They really kept you way too innocent, didn't they? Amaterasu…and Tetsuya…and especially that Ita–"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Takumi shouted, "A filth ridden mouth like yours doesn't deserve to!"

"What's wrong, Takumi? Still haven't accepted the fact that your greatest idol is a murderer just like me?"

"He's not a murderer!" Takumi stated.

"Oh, really?"

"Do you get the feeling that he knows more about this guy than we do?" Gai asked.

Marise nodded, "It's like they knew each other from long ago."

"Well I've stood here doing nothing for long enough!" Satsugaisha said. "Blade of Wind!"

Satsugaisha attacked, maneuvering in the air, the blade slicing through the very sky. Marise raised his arms, and a bluish brownish half sphere surrounded them.

Satsugaisha was thrown backwards, caught by Tsukurite. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know," Shingakushi stated, "But I like challenges."

"You'll challenge no one but me!" Neji stated, attacking him.

Shingakushi dodged, but only enough to be struck in the shoulder rather than the heart. A stream of blue chakra shot from the back of his shoulder.

Shingakushi winced, "I didn't see that coming."

"You're lucky I missed." Neji said coldly.

"Neji is…being a bit harsh, is he not?" Lee asked.

"That guy was stepping all over Yanagi. What do you mean he's being harsh?" Tenten said indignantly.

"It is not the fact that he is fighting for his sister that disturbs me." Lee answered. "It is the fact that Neji seems…quite content on killing our foes."

* * *

"Stop!" Khatereh shouted at the sapphire haired boy in front of her. His hair was long and spiked, his eyes the color of amethysts.

The fifteen year old turned around.

Khatereh glared, "You're not from this village, are you!?"

"So?" The boy asked in a wonderfully brilliant voice, and yet somehow still monotone like. His eyes were deep depths, so deep that if anyone looked inside, they'd feel like drowning. "Neither are you."

"You don't belong in this village."

"Neither do you."

Khatereh was taken aback by his statements. "How much of me do you know?"

"My name is Kouryuu, and you are Khatereh Rhapsody, from the village Kumogakure." Kouryuu answered. "You were part of the last year of the peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha. I believe you were part of Kumo's ANBU squad?"

Khatereh's eyes widened, "How do you –?"

"I advise you not to underestimate us, Khatereh. I've seen you chasing us around lately. You've attacked us multiple times. Your resolve is beginning to weaken. I suggest you either stop attacking us, or bring back up next time."

"Why are all of you here!?" Khatereh said, breaking from her amazement.

"Konoha is a very weak village." Kouryuu began, "Easily infiltrated and easily tricked. But yet…Its territory is surprisingly large, and more valuable than the village itself. If we were to hold something as large as this area, we'd be almost invincible."

"So that's it, huh? All about power?"

"If that is what our Master wishes. Now, it's time to stop talking. Either you leave or we fight."

"I think I'll choose the second!" Khatereh drew five shuriken. While Kouryuu was distracted with these, Khatereh sent ten kunai, each laden with explosives at him.

One pinned to his arm while he was able to dodge the others. It exploded, blood being thrown everywhere. Kouryuu didn't even flinch.

"Wow, you actually landed one on me." Kouryuu touched the blown hole in arm, and then spoke to Khatereh again, "We cannot go back to the past…No matter how much we want to. Once the sands slip from between your fingers, they fly away in the wind, and there is no possible way to retrieve them. It is not wise to linger in the past, and it is also not wise to always look to the future."

"What are you saying!?" Khatereh demanded.

"What I am trying to say is that your entire being has been unbalanced for five, almost six, years now. Shall we say, one part of you lingers so long on the past, always looking back, always reminiscing. But another part of you looks to the future, and only the future. But you once had balance, yes, before you left Sasuke to be alone in Konoha. Then you left him there, by himself, and after such troubling times…"

"Shut up!" Khatereh shouted indignantly, "I left Sasuke to Konoha because he was better off there! The Tracker Nins! I couldn't handle it if they got him because of me!"

"That is the price you pay for defecting." Kouryuu whispered in her ear, forming behind her. "But something else happened, one that destroyed the entire existence of the real you, a spell of sorts that wiped her away from even the minds of those closest to you, even Sasuke."

"What're you talking about!?"

"You are not Khatereh…You are someone else. In fact, that is not your real name. But what made all of them forget? What made you yourself forget? Is there any reasonable answer to such a question?"

"Enough! Get away from me!" Khatereh rammed another kunai laden with an explosive into Kouryuu's stomach. He promptly blew up in a haze of black smoke.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that." Kouryuu was now in front of her. "You've angered me. Now you have to be punished."

"What? A clone?"

"Acid Rain." Kouryuu waved a hand daintily, and a greenish black cloud formed over head.

Khatereh looked up, her eyes wide. A drop escaped from the overly filled cloud, landing on Khatereh's shoulder. It burnt through the material, finding the skin underneath. She winced, touching the stinging area.

Soon, more drops of acid began to fall, showering over her, burning her skin.

"Would the suggestion run help?" Kouryuu said emotionlessly.

* * *

"See you guys later." Naruto said cheerfully, "Iruka Sensei's bringing me out to eat at the ramen shop tonight!"

"I've got to get home." Sakura said, sighing. "My mom'll be so angry when I get home!"

"We'll be leaving too." Kakashi smiled. Kachuu nodded and the two disappeared as well.

"I'm worried about Khatereh Sensei." Ryunosuke told Sasuke once the others were gone. "She didn't show up for training all day."

"It's not like her…" Sasuke whispered to himself. "Or at least it wasn't like her."

"Sasuke…" The wind whispered.

Sasuke turned just in time to see Khatereh fall from the top of a tree. Sasuke ran forwards, skidding on the floor, and caught Khatereh. Her clothes were in tatters, and her skin was burned.

"Khatereh!?" Sasuke said in shock.

"What happened?" Ryunosuke was beside the two.

"Now isn't this interesting." Kakashi reappeared in the forest.

Ryunosuke looked surprised, "Kakashi Sensei! What're you doing here?"

Kakashi promptly leaned down, "Forgot my book." He picked it up and looked back at them, standing straight. "First the primroses this morning, then Khatereh didn't show up for practice, and now I find her jumping from trees, half conscious. Now, anyone care to explain?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Sparrow, Part Two: Flight of the Phoenix

She lost herself to the world. Only to be replaced by herself, but only different. She forgot who she was, as did everyone else. The shadows of the past will always return, one way or another. But when?

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Four

Sparrow, Part Two:

_Flight of the Phoenix_

_

* * *

It was that dream again…_

_It felt so strange, to have this dream twice in a row…I never had The Dream twice in a row, not before at least. The strangest part of it was…that I was actually conscious this time. I could see the images of my dream flashing in front of me, but I wasn't able to do anything…It just kept going._

_I could see the Phoenix fighting a monster…Protecting me…He always protects me…_

_And I am but a small Sparrow…Weak…Tiny…Unhelpful…_

_It was the same dream, the same way it occurred, or at least that's how it appeared to me…_

_I knew the outcome. I knew the ending. It still makes me sad. This is it. This is the time when I must say my final goodbyes…To Phoenix…Oh Phoenix…

* * *

_"Kouryuu!" A twenty year old male came up to him. They were in a deep cavern, made to look like an apartment of sorts. All in all, it was actually quite homely, but devoid of anything personal. The twenty-something year old had eyes of gold and hair of shocking lightning yellow.

Kouryuu turned his emotionless eyes upon him. He sat upon the couch, watching some useless ad for clothes he wasn't even interested in. He just simply didn't care.

"What do you think you are doing!?" The man ranted. "Stand to attention!" He shouted to them all.

Up in a higher niche in the tall cavern walls was a young girl, only about twelve or thirteen. She had eyes of silver and white gold hair. The other was a fifteen year old female. Her eyes were white with a green tinge, and her hair was white as well.

"Kouryuu!" The man shouted in order, "Shugoryuu! Hiryuuu!"

Kouryuu stood in front of the man, followed by the white eyed, and then the silver one.

"Yes Ryuuza Sensei!" The three shouted in unison. They stood straight, like soldiers.

"Status report."

"While I was scouting, there was no one." Shugoryuu stated.

Hiryuu nodded, "I concur."

They all turned to Kouryuu, who answered in a monotone voice, "I had a few complications while getting up the mountain. Nothing to be serious about."

"And they were!?" Ryuuza continued.

"Well, early in the morning, there was a girl training. I had to avoid being seen, so I shot a sleep drought in the form of a dart into her. And after that, I reached the base of the mountains and decided to take a nap. Figuring out where to stick that first girl really was a hard decision. When I woke up, it was already late in the afternoon, so I hurried on up the mountain, where I was confronted by a second girl. Now this one proved to be much more of a fight; seems she already knew that we were camping up here. I fought her for awhile, but she eventually fled. Then I got here, sat down, turned the T.V. on, and that was that."

"And what was your flaw?" Ryuuza asked.

Kouryuu shrugged, "Dunno. Why don't you tell me?"

"The two girls: Why didn't you get rid of either of them!?"

"Didn't feel like it." Kouryuu answered simply.

"You little brat!" Ryuuza swung an arm, laden with golden thunder, at Kouryuu's head.

"No!" Hiryuu clamped her eyes shut, her hands flying to her face.

In a blinding flash, sparks bound off the walls of the cavern. Kouryuu, who had only moved enough to grab hold of Ryuuza's arm, stood glaring at him, the only emotion in his eyes that he ever showed when the time came up.

"Don't do that again." Kouryuu continued in his monotone. "I warned you when I first met you not to get me angry. I guess that wasn't enough. Perhaps I should snap you arm." As a demonstration, using his free hand, Kouryuu took hold of Ryuuza's pinky, bending it back effortlessly, a crack resounding across the walls, followed by wails of agony.

"Kouryuu!" Shugoryuu said sternly.

Kouryuu let Ryuuza's hand go, where he pulled away, cradling his broken finger.

"What're you doing!? The Master will be furious!"

"I warned him." Kouryuu stated simply. He turned on his heels, eyes devoid of emotion again, and sat back on the couch. "Aw, you made me miss my commercial…"

* * *

Yuuha stared worriedly out of her window on the second story of her home. She'd been home from practice for awhile now, and still she stared out the window. She did this right after she got home, not even bothering to go and eat.

"Yuuha?" Ino peered into the open door. "Are you still staring out that window?" Yuuha nodded. "What's up? What're you looking at?" Ino checked, seeing the large mountains. "I know that they're pretty, Yuuha, but Dad just took us up there a week ago. He's not going to want to go anytime soon." Yuuha only continued to stare. "Yuuha, you're starting to worry me. What's up?"

"Something's wrong." Yuuha finally said. "Something's wrong up in the mountains. I can feel it."

Ino stared questioningly at her sister. What was she talking about?

* * *

Marise was thrown backwards, his back crashing into a tree. Tsukurite smiled gleefully at him, "Wasn't that fun!"

Tenten ran forwards, throwing kunai at Tsukurite. They stabbed into her arms and legs, only to Tenten's surprise, they didn't harm her. They simply pushed out, clattering noisily to the ground. There were scratches where they'd gone in, but nothing else. Tenten's eyes went wide; was that possible?

"Tenten! Watch out!" Lee landed in front of her, blocking with his arms the attack Satsugaisha ensued.

"Thanks Lee!" Tenten exclaimed, tossing shuriken this time. They landed on Satsugaisha's arms, but unlike Tsukurite, they stuck and bled.

'So it's just this short haired one who can heal instantly.' Marise observed, standing from where he'd fallen.

A little ways away, Neji continued to attack Shingakushi. He continued to dodge, but just barely. Neji mostly landed his hits, but not in the spots he wanted.

Shujin had long since broken from his binds, and was currently battling both Takumi and Guy.

Shujin flipped backwards as Guy kicked out at him, jumping to the side as Takumi attempted to recapture him with his Root Tangle Jutsu.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Shujin taunted, almost playfully throwing five kunai each at his two opponents.

They dodged, but at the last moment, Guy was grazed on the leg by one of the kunai. It immediately began to sting, throbbing with the almost unbearable pain. Guy actually winced.

"What is it?" Takumi asked when Guy didn't move.

"It's my leg. The kunai must be dipped in poison or something."

* * *

"Well?" Kakashi pushed. The two boys remained silent. What could they say? They didn't know what happened either. "Are any of you going to speak?"

"But we don't know what happened." Ryunosuke finally answered.

"Really." Kakashi said disbelievingly. "You don't know anything about it."

Ryunosuke shook his head, "No, Kakashi Sensei."

Sighing, Kakashi walked to them, "Then I suppose we should at least bring her to the hospital. Come on then."

Sasuke stood, carrying Khatereh. He and Ryunosuke followed Kakashi into the town.

* * *

"_I'll always be here for you." He had said. "You needn't worry about that!"_

Umika scoffed lightly, a dead look in her eyes with a soft, reminiscing grin on her face. She sat upon the roof of her home, her legs hanging off the edge of the building. The moon had already risen, and the streets of Konoha were illuminated with colorful lanterns.

"You said that…" Umika whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "But you aren't. You promised…But I guess dad was right…Promises were meant to be broken…"

Umika scoffed again, looking over towards the mountain sky. Why did this happen? Why did it always have to happen!?

"Damn…you…Brother…" Umika said, her eyes slipping closed. She swayed in the spot for a bit before falling forward. She felt the air rushing about her and knew the ground was coming, but she didn't feel like stopping it.

The air currents suddenly blew upwards, holding Umika up, but still gentle at the same time. She was on her stomach, staring down at the one who had saved her.

"You know, it's not wise to fall from three story buildings." A girl's voice, airy and somehow still filled with a calm sort of wisdom, spoke. She rose so that, with her head tilted slightly, she could see into Umika's eyes. This girl's eyes were purple, a beautiful rich dark purple, with purple black hair. Her skin tone was that of a pale girl who'd gotten a small tan. She wore a blue skirt with a dark purple shirt. The shirt had one long sleeve and the other being a noodle strap.

Umika vaguely recognized the girl; she was one of the other Genin who'd graduated this year. "You…You are?"

"Chikaze." She answered. "Chikaze Shimizu."

"Why'd you catch me? How did you catch me?"

"With the wind." Chikaze swirled a finger in the air, the wind entwining around it before disappearing. "And I caught you because you were about to smash head first into the floor."

"I would've caught myself in time."

"Yeah, to kiss the ground." Chikaze retorted. "You really ought to be more careful, Umika."

Umika nearly glared at the girl, but kept her temper down at the last moment, "I don't need you to tell me that, Chikaze."

* * *

Mei Lan sat on the branch of a tall tree; it was night, and her body was extremely cold and stiff, almost like she were dead. Tears were nearly in her eyes. She couldn't find him. She couldn't, absolutely couldn't. No matter how far she extended her reach, neither her Shokubutsu nor Kusabana could locate him. She knew he was in Konoha, but it would be dangerous for her to go near the village at such a fragile time.

Mei Lan closed her eyes, letting her energy flow from her. She concentrated on the image she'd seen long ago. Her energy was depleted, her mind was practically numb, and her heart was heavy and sinking. She was near a collapse: mental, emotional, and physical.

Finally it came. The dams broke and tears fell from her cheeks. She was exhausted from the overuse of her Gengo no Etai. The tears ran down her cheeks, hand rising to wipe them away, only to be replaced by more.

'I can't find him.' Her mind kept saying, 'I have to find him! But I can't…I feel so weak…'

Falling forward, she was even too tired to react. When it finally registered, something else occurred. Strong, soft arms encased her cold, exhausted body. On this strangely cold night, he was wearing that large coat jacket of his, the black one with red clouds, and it was buttoned up. But, strangely, Mei Lan felt safe in Itachi's arms.

He gave her that soft, fatherly look again, "Hello." He whispered.

"M-Master Itachi…" Mei Lan whispered, her tears beginning to lessen, but still flowing.

"Tired?" Itachi asked. He felt how cold and stiff she was and frowned, "Don't overwork yourself." He added sternly. He unbuttoned his coat and placed her inside, cradling her small frame. "Come along, then."

Itachi turned, walking towards the small home he'd found to use for now. A short distance away, Itachi turned, walking down an almost unnoticeable path to some hot springs.

Itachi gently sat her down on the ground and looked at her. "Don't do that again. If you need rest, then just say so. I'd rather you rest and continue with your work later than a complete collapse like now."

"Y-Yes, Master Itachi."

Itachi began to undress the girl. Although Mei Lan blushed, she did not pull away or stop him. He continued until she was naked, gently lowering her into the spring as a father would do to his child.

Mei Lan's muscles began to relax and loosen. By now her tears had completely dried up.

Itachi moved, finding the soaps and water ladles everyone in the house used for their baths. He scooped water into the ladle, gently pouring it down Mei Lan's head. Itachi then began to pour the herbal hair wash into her hair, as to not harm the environment. After he finished rubbing it in, he washed his hands and stood.

"I'll have either Shu Yu or Lacaena come help you finish."

As Itachi edged away, Mei Lan whispered, "Thank you, Fa–" Then she caught herself, "Thank you, Master Itachi…"

* * *

_We cannot go back to the past…No matter how much we want to. Once the sands slip from between your fingers, they fly away in the wind, and there is no possible way to retrieve them…_

Khatereh stirred in her dreams.

_You are not Khatereh…You are someone else. In fact, that is not your real name. But what made all of them forget? What made you yourself forget? Is there any reasonable answer to such a question?…_

_She stood at the edge of a lake, its waters an inky blue black. Shadows were cast all around, and Khatereh couldn't see clearly. It was like rain, the shadows, the way the obscured everything, only there was no wetness. In the shadows, something stirred; two things to be precise. They suddenly broke away from the shadows, the two figures. _

_The larger one appeared to be some sort of animal, nine things behind waving about in invisible wind. The other appeared to be a person. Their eyes were closed, so they appeared to be nothing but black figures. _

_In unison, the two opened their eyes. The animal had thunder gold ones while the person had orange gold ones. They pierced straight through Khatereh. Suddenly, a flood of unbearable pain washed over her, like the river had rose and crashed full force down upon her and only her…

* * *

_In the hospital, Khatereh flailed her arms in her unconscious state. Her face was distressed and looked close to screaming. _The pain! It was too much!_

"Khatereh!" Sasuke flung his arms around her, holding her tight so she wouldn't hurt herself in her flails. "It's okay! Calm down!"

Khatereh's eyes snapped open, her breathing fast, "Sasuke!?"

"I'm here." Sasuke whispered.

Khatereh sighed, her tense shoulders relaxing.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!" The nurse rushed in. What she was talking about was Sasuke being in her patient's room. She had demanded they, Kakashi, Ryunosuke, and Sasuke, wait in the Waiting Room. However, Sasuke had threatened to slowly tear her arms off she didn't allow him to stay. Although she was a trained Medic Nin, she could see how concerned he was over Khatereh, and, against her better judgement, decided to let him stay inside. "I want you out of here, now!"

"No, I want you to get out!" Khatereh snapped irritated.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that. I know how traumatizing it must be to suddenly wake up in a hospital room."

"I said get out!" Khatereh snapped again, drawing sharp senbon from her hair, tossing them at the nurse. With a dignified squeak, the nurse quickly leaves the room, slamming the door in her haste. The senbon landed in the door, sinking deep with the force Khatereh had thrown them with.

Sasuke sat back in the chair beside her bed, sighing.

"Khatereh." Kakashi enters the room. "I need a word with you. Alone."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, about to protest to Kakashi's less than friendly request. But, Khatereh briefly glances at him. Nodding in understanding, Sasuke leaves to join Ryunosuke outside.

Kakashi took Sasuke's now vacant seat, watching her slowly. Khatereh simply stares blankly at her hands, folded neatly on the crisp white sheets of the hospital.

"Care to explain something?" Kakashi asked.

"Explain what." Khatereh said, not looking away.

"What's been going on lately? You know, as team Sensei we have to discuss these things. Don't want to keep me in the shadows, do you?"

The word "shadows" made Khatereh's eyes widen as she remembered her dream and the strange figures. She felt her resolve crumble and she began to explain, "A few weeks after Tetsuya vouched to Fifth Hokage Tsunade for me, I met a strange boy. Up until now, he'd never spoken to me before. We fought a couple times, and I finally figured out that their must be more of his kind. Their hide out is somewhere up in the mountains. They're stronger than they appear, and it's been weakening me." Khatereh laid back down, looking out the window at the night sky, the moon directly shining through. She closed her eyes, and then opened them right after. "When the Presentation took effect, that night Sasuke, Ryunosuke, and I were attacked by a group of three. The next day, Primroses were all over the area. After that, I followed that strange boy again. That's why I wasn't there for practice. He caught on to me, and we fought."

"The burns?"

"A result of our battle."

Kakashi paused, taking in what Khatereh had said. Then he began again, "And the others?"

"By now they've probably moved."

"I see." Kakashi said.

* * *

Neji struck the boy again. Neji was beginning to get suspicious. Things were strange; no matter how many times he struck him, Shingakushi kept moving. He never once seemed to hesitate or fatigue. Neji was the one landing all his hits, and yet he was the one feeling tired. His breath was heaving now, something that rarely did he do.

Neji struck him in the chest, a little too right of his heart. There! That was sure to slow his opponent down. But no; Shingakushi continued to move. Neji's eyes widened, and his legs suddenly buckled. They loosened the next moment, though. What was going on?

Neji suddenly felt himself flying. Shingakushi struck upwards with his fist, connecting with Neji's lower jaw. Then he struck him in the right cheek, then the left, and finally Shingakushi's leg connected with Neji's waist.  
Neji flew backwards, stunned.

"Neji!" Takumi left Guy's side, leaping to catch the young Hyuuga. He let him drop slowly, "Be careful." Then he went back to fighting Shujin with Guy.

* * *

_Lies…The opponent is deceitful…He does not reveal himself…He won't reveal himself…But…Oh, Phoenix…You'll realize too late…_

_And I, Sparrow…Can do nothing…But lay here and wait for the end.

* * *

_Sakura walked across the street and just in time to see Naruto swallow a whole bowl of ramen in one gulp while Iruka heartily laughed.

"Ooh, that's disgusting…" Sakura said, "I don't even know why you invited me to come tonight. I wish mom hadn't said yes…"

"But it's so good!" Naruto shouted. "Here!" Naruto offered Sakura a bowl. Sighing, she sat next to Naruto and accepted the bowl.

* * *

'Yuuha wasn't the only one feeling something wrong.' Amaterasu thought, sitting in the living room of her home. She shared it Takumi as they were old friends, and it was rather large as well. 'Takumi should've been home by now…He'd never stay out this late, not to train students.'

A knock came at the door. Amaterasu answered it to face a distraught Tetsuya. Amaterasu fought a blush down before asking, "Hey, Tetsuya."

"Amaya," He said, using the nickname her friends had given her. "Is Takumi back just yet?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "No. Worried about him too?"

"He's only sixteen." Tetsuya stated. He dug into his pocket, finding the dart wrapped in a thick cloth that Yukika had given him after practice. "Know anything about this?"

Amaterasu took the dart. She led Tetsuya inside and went to a desk in the living room. She set the dart down and began to examine it.

"It's for sleeping. Why?"

"This morning, Yukika was shot with it by someone." Tetsuya stated. "She was training a bit more before practice when someone snuck up on her."

Amaterasu looked even more concerned, "You don't think…That maybe this is connected to Takumi staying out late, is it?"

Tetsuya put a hand to his chin, "Where'd you last see him?"

"This morning. He told me he was bringing his team up to the mountains."

"Let's go." Tetsuya said bluntly. "He may be in trouble."

* * *

Gaara sat on a large tree branch, his head on his folded arms against the trunk of the tree. He was still afraid of sleeping, lest the Shukaku break loose and reveal he hadn't left Konoha. But even if he were not asleep, the memories kept flooding in. They just kept coming. Never stopping.

Gaara landed from his jump off the tree. He wandered around a bit, finding the strings of training grounds in Konoha. His feet carried him to a specific one, one that brought back a whole flood of memory.

It was Team 7's training grounds, still covered in Primroses. Looking at the delicate flowers, memories of finding flowers flooded back to him. He remembered when he was young, on multiple occasions, flowers would suddenly appear for him, like the rose in one of his previous memories. They were always beautiful and always seemed to extend to him, as if the flower simply blossomed for him and only him.

And still today, even after remembering the flowers, Gaara couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why the flowers were always around him before. But they weren't…At least, not anymore…

It saddened him.

* * *

Neji couldn't comprehend it. But he had to keep going, had to keep attacking. His muscles had begun to strain, tired from what seemed like hours of fighting.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already." Shingakushi smirked before chuckling.

Neji's breath heaved heavily. His vision was beginning to blur; where had all his strength gone? Neji's eyes widened as he watched Shingakushi sink into a strange fighting stance. His movements were slow, but precise, while at the same time too fast to dodge.

* * *

_In my dreams…Sparrow is defenseless…  
__In my dreams…Sparrow can't do a thing…  
__In my dreams…Phoenix protects Sparrow…  
__In my dreams…Phoenix takes care of Sparrow…  
__In my dreams…Sparrow is attacked…  
__In my dreams…Phoenix protects…_

_In my dreams Phoenix is deceived by the opponent.  
__In my dreams Phoenix dies because of Sparrow.

* * *

_Tears ran down her cheeks as Yanagi slowly regained true consciousness, but she was still dazed. If she didn't feel so weak, she would be sobbing. She knew the outcome, she knew it already. It was inevitable.

_In my dreams Phoenix dies because of Sparrow. _

Anger swept over the young Hyuuga. "But this isn't my dream!" Yanagi suddenly screamed. From out of nowhere, strength was found. From out of nowhere, her muscles began to move, carrying her forward as she ran to her brother.

Shingakushi made for his final attack, the one that should deliver a fatal blow. His hand straight, Shingakushi pulled back for added measures of force. Neji was frozen in his spot, muscles too tired to move.

Shingakushi thrust forwards, his chakra releasing.

Blood splattered across the floor although no open wound was made.

* * *

For a moment, the entire world froze. Everything stood on end. The world silenced, not allowing any sound whatsoever. Desperate cries went without a noise. Then the world began to move again, everything almost at once, as if rushed to catch up with the lost time.

Yanagi fell as Marise shouted, "Yanagi!!"

Neji moved forward, catching his fallen sister before she hit the ground.

Shujin slashed Takumi across the chest with a kunai. It wasn't deep or fatal, but it was enough to throw him backwards into Guy and almost unconscious.

"Shujin!" A voice ripped through the night air.

From out of nowhere, Amaterasu landed directly in front of Shujin. Water exploded from her feet, thrown upwards with the power that they came. Suddenly, the water swirled with an unseen force in beautiful arcs, like a whirlpool, straight up.

Amaterasu's chakra threw Shujin back, "Get away from here, Shujin. Run like the coward you have always been."

Shujin's eyes were suddenly filled with fear, "A-Amaterasu! Tetsuya!"

"Life's a lot easier when you're attacking those smaller than you, isn't it." Tetsuya said, glaring.

Shujin's eyes opened wide, jumping back in remembrance barely in time to not be grabbed by the shadows. He turned, running from them, frantic to get away. His students, puzzled, went with him.

The water ceased to swirl, and before any of it could reach the ground, disappeared.

"Takumi," Tetsuya began to inspect his wound.

"You really ought to be more careful." Amaterasu said in amusement.

* * *

"Yanagi!" Neji shouted to his sister.

She looked up at him with weak darkened eyes. 'I have to tell him…' Yanagi thought. 'The dream…he has to know…'

"Yanagi, why did you do that?" It didn't seem possible, but here it was. Tears began to form in Neji's eyes; was Yanagi going to die!? "Yanagi, answer me. Why did you do that!?"

She opened her mouth, but blood came up instead of sound. She struggled to stay conscious; she had to tell him.

"Yanagi?" Neji whispered gently.

"N-Neji…" Yanagi whispered. "M-my dream…"

"It can wait later."

"I…I did it because… It was in my dreams…" With that, Yanagi's eyes closed and her body lay lifeless.

Neji froze again. In her dreams? What was in her dreams? The battle? Her death? What? What did she mean?

A little away, Amaterasu suddenly saw them, as well as Tetsuya and Takumi. In unison, their eyes shot open: "Yanagi!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Wings of the Broken

_She always saw him; always looked for him. But he never saw her. She's loved him since the first time she ever saw him. Can she find him in time to express her feelings?

* * *

_

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Five

Wings of the Broken

* * *

_Yukika walked around the yard of her home. Tables and chairs were set up all around the garden, colorful balloons tied all around. There were so many people here already, but six year old Yukika was only waiting for two people. She was wearing a pretty no sleeved light blue dress. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail, a thin black sash tied neatly around her neck. The moon shining above illuminated her always pale skin._

_The party had started at five and ended at ten. It was eight, and still they hadn't come._

_Yukika looked sad. She had hoped they'd come…She was such a fool to think– _

"_Happy birthday, Yuki!" A voice shouted behind her. _

_Yukika's eyes instantly perked up. She turned, her dress swirling around. She was faced with an eight year old and a thirteen year old. Both had dark black eyes. The eight year old had blue black hair while the thirteen year old had dark black hair. Both were carrying a box. They were small, but were made with velvet. _

_But Yukika didn't need their presents to be happy. She just wanted them to come and that was all._

"_Sasuke! Itachi!" Yukika ran to them. "I thought you weren't going to come!"_

"_Please forgive me, Yukika." Itachi said docilely, smiling, "It was my fault we were late."_

"_Yeah, Dad wouldn't let me come unless Itachi was." Sasuke commented. _

"_Sasuke!" Itachi said, his smile growing. _

_Yukika shook her head, "I don't care if you were late. I'm just glad you actually came!"_

"_Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked, "We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!"

* * *

_"Yukika!" Kiba shook her again. It was early in the morning, only an hour after dawn.

Yukika's beautiful black eyes fluttered open. In a panic, she looked down at her hands. On her hands were beautiful rings, both set in silver. On her right hand, there was a dark blue kyanite in the center in the drop style. Along with this, on either side was one black spinel, round. On her left hand was a one white goshenite gem in the center in the kite style. On either side was a dark red sapphire star, oval style. Instead of the normal, six pointed star on both, there were three tomoe, two on top and one on bottom.

Yukika sighed in relief.

"Yukika?" Kiba questioned.

Yukika looked at him, "H-hey Kiba. When did you get here?"

"Did you get another dart?" Kiba asked.

A light blush, that always appeared crimson or scarlet because of the pale skin tone, spread across the bridge of her nose, "Well…No…Not really…I was practicing last night…And I guess I collapsed in exhaustion…"

Kiba's eyes widened. But then he shook his head, "We'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to come with me; I've been looking for you since dawn. This girl, the said her name was Yanagi Hyuuga. I guess she's related to Hinata; anyway, she's in the hospital!"

Yukika's eyes widened, "What!? Yanagi's in the hospital!! We haven't even gotten missions yet!"

"Come on, we gotta go now."

Kiba pulled Yukika up. The two began to run back to the village.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean we'll talk about it later?"

* * *

He'd been sitting in the waiting room since last night. He hadn't expected this. He had been here for Khatereh, but then a stretcher with Yanagi came crashing in.

Ryunosuke held a hand up to his eyes, rubbing his head. She was in surgery. Yanagi Hyuuga was in surgery. He never expected to ever see her even here in this hospital with Neji around. Neji was like the ultimate protector. He was always there for Yanagi, no matter what.

* * *

Takara watched in distress as Yuuha stood on her tiptoes. Yanagi was in surgery, and that was all she knew. But she couldn't speak to someone to ask why; she didn't want to speak to any human, except perhaps Yuuha. She didn't mind her; she was different from other humans. But Yanagi had been her class. No matter what, Yanagi was such a sweet girl. She was infectious, and everyone in their class couldn't help but hold Yanagi in a special place in their hearts.

* * *

Yuuha stood on her tiptoes, peering anxiously into the operation room. She couldn't believe it. How could they not know!? How could _trained_, **professional** Medic Nin not know!? Yanagi was in a rush and dangerous surgery. They couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had internal bleeding alright, but they couldn't figure out where. HOW COULD THEY NOT KNOW!?!? To Yuuha, this was infuriating. Tears welled into her eyes. She had to be alright; she just had to!

* * *

Marise paced uselessly back and forth, back and forth. Tears dropped from his cheeks, big eyes blurred. Everything happened too fast, just too fast. Takumi Sensei was getting stitches, Guy Sensei was getting poison pulled out of him, Lee was getting embedded weapons taken out of him, Tenten was also getting stitches, and now Yanagi was in surgery. His arm hung loosely at the side, in a strange position. It was either dislocated or broken; he was too numb to tell. Umika was there too, trying to comfort him.

* * *

It was useless, absolutely useless. No matter what she tried, Umika couldn't get Marise to stop pacing. His arm was obviously broken, even she could tell that and she wasn't even studying Medic Nin. He needed to have it fixed, or at least he needed to sit. No matter how she tried to comfort him, Umika couldn't change the fact that Marise's best friend Yanagi was dying.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei!" Kachuu ran into the waiting room, followed by Chikaze, who'd gone to get her. "Is it really true!?"

"Now would I lie to you about something like this?" Chikaze questioned indignantly.

"But…Yanagi…In surgery…How? Why?"

* * *

Yukika came into the waiting room, breath heaving, with Kiba.

"Took you long enough." Umika stated.

Yukika glared at her before walking over to Yuuha. "How're you doing?"

"Yuki," Sasuke said, walking up behind her with Khatereh, fully recovered.

Yukika smiled, "Yuuha, you've probably heard of Sasuke Uchiha. Well, you get to meet him in person."

Yuuha turned her wet face to him. She sniffled, "I'm sorry…Mr. Uchiha…I would say hello properly, but my friend's in surgery…"

"So I've heard." Sasuke said softly.

"I also heard she's Neji Hyuuga's younger sister." Khatereh said quietly. "How is he holding up?"

Yuuha shook her head solemnly, "No one knows…When Yanagi got admitted, he went straight to the roof without saying anything other than no one was allowed on the roof…"

* * *

Amaterasu was amazed. Every single Genin she'd seen on the day of the Presentation was here. But it also seemed there were other Genin here as well: five boys and three female; three eleven year olds and five twelve year olds. What amazed her was how they all came together. Everyone one who got here first had gone back out to get another. They stuck by each other and talked to each other, for comfort. It seemed everyone was close friends in this class.

* * *

Neji sat atop the hospital building roof. He watched the sun, its light scorching him to the heart.

'It's my fault.' Neji thought. 'If she dies, it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough. I can't believe I underestimated my opponent! I should've known; I had the Byakugan!'

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Neji turned, thinking, 'I thought I told them not to disturb me!'

Tetsuya, arms crossed, walked over to Neji. Neji looked at him questioningly.

"Don't remember me, do you, Neji?" Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at him. He was answered with a glare. Tetsuya sighed, "Anyway…What're you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in the waiting room too?"

Neji turned away from him.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Tetsuya asked.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business." Neji commented.

"Oh, but you see, it is my business." Tetsuya said. "You may not remember me, but I definitely remember you. If I ever knew you, I know that look. What's up?"

"I screwed up." Neji answered bluntly. "I allowed my sister to get hurt. I wasn't strong enough."

Tetsuya almost laughed out right, "Not strong enough? Trust me Neji, you're plenty strong. You've exceeded your expectations and more."

"Then why!?"

"Do you have any idea who you were fighting?" Tetsuya questioned. "That was Shingakushi the Drainer. He has a different sort of chakra. Instead of being able to be released, he draws in others' chakra. He drains them, keeping the energy for himself to use as power for his Taijutsu. But his chakra can be used either way. To draw in, or give out. Before Shujin got to him, believe it or not, he was thought to one day become the greatest Medic Nin of his time. But instead of using his ability to better himself and those around him, he decided to use it for his own gain. Shingakushi likes to feel power. He likes to drain people so that he will be in control of them. He is also renowned for his mystery Taijutsu. They say he alone knows the techniques."

"You sure know a lot about him."

"Neji, you're looking at a person who's fought this group since Shujin received Satsugaisha, Shingakushi, and Tsukurite when they got out of their Academy. They all want power, and that's it. That's all they want, and they'll do practically anything to get it. Don't worry about it."

Neji, his eyes forlorn, stared off into space for awhile, and then he spoke again. "Since Yanagi was one…She was able to talk and walk…Even then, our clan had always referred to her as the Sparrow. Cute, bright, flitting about the compound weightlessly in the sun…As if she truly had wings; she was **_free_**. When I watched her in our empty gardens, as the sunrays cast down, I could almost see the little wings she had. She loved to go to the river just outside of the village, where the willows thrive. Sparrows love it in the willows, their protective branches casting their protective barriers down to shield them from danger, to hide them.

"Maybe I kept her too innocent. She was chaste, alright. She was beautiful, even at one, and didn't know it, or understand it. It was like that one Sparrow in each nest that fledges fully, but never grew up enough to fully use them to their full potential. Only to jump off a high branch to find that the wings are insufficient for such a height, and the Sparrow would fall to the ground, crumpling there.

"Yanagi used to love the compound, even with its empty, white, and soundless halls and rooms. She loved her family; she loved our family. But she didn't understand what my father meant by "Branch Family". She never did, until that day. It was the first time she realized what we were, a mere Branch of the willow tree. She realized that the branches weren't for protecting sparrows like her, but to protect the trunk, the Main Branch.

"If they wanted to cut the trunk down, they had to get through the branches first. She became that sparrow, the one who went too high, only to fall crashing to the ground.

"My Uncle was feeling cruel that day. He made Yanagi watch as he put the Cursed Seal on me, as a warning. I couldn't cry out from the pain because Yanagi would be afraid. But it didn't matter anyway. The Sparrow's wings were broken that day. Free no longer, her wings disappeared, and the love of the family shattered for her. She hates being home. She told me once that she'd rather sleep in the streets if Uncle didn't make her come home every night, unless she was on a mission or at a friend's home."

Here, Neji paused. Tetsuya looked at his back, the part that was facing him. 'Believe me, Neji…I have seen what you are talking about…Only to an Eagle and a Falcon…'

Neji continued, "Have you ever seen a caged bird against its will? No matter how hard the bird tries, there is no chance for escape. The captor always keeps a close watch on his birds. Emotions disappear between the iron stone bars. Even for Yanagi."

Mentally, Tetsuya pitied Neji. Because of the Cursed Seal, he'd forgotten. He'd forgotten the two others, besides Yanagi, that were most important to him, even though they were right in front of him. And because Neji forgot, so did Yanagi. She had been too young when it happened to remember something that was never mentioned again.

* * *

Itachi sighed contently, stroking Mei Lan's hair. Even as a Shinobi, she had nightmares. This always calmed her down, always made her fall back asleep.

Lacaena quietly entered the room, smiling. She sat next to Itachi, "I see you two are getting along well."

Itachi smiled lightly back at her, "It's like having a child."

"She is a child, remember?"

"I almost forgot." Itachi said. "The way that she uses her Gengo no Etai… It's…Strange that a child of her age could use it so well."

"If you asked Shu Yu, you might get some answers."

Itachi sighed again, "I know."

* * *

"Hey, Yuuha…" A slurred voice said. She turned; Shikamaru was standing in the doorway to the waiting room; he was carrying things. Conversations suddenly stopped and everyone quieted down. Irritated, Shikamaru said, "Would you stop staring at me!?!" 

He walked over to Yuuha, took her hand and led her to a seat. Pushing her into it, he flopped down in the one next to it. "You need to take a break. Standing outside that door's not going to change the fact that your friend is in there."

"Yeah, but –."

"Ah, no more talking." Shikamaru said, spreading a blanket over Yuuha's cold form. "I said you needed a break. Sleep. You were up all night; you must be tired."

Seeing she was about to protest more, Shikamaru simply took her head softly and laid it on her shoulder, adjusting the blanket again. "Sleep."

Sighing, Yuuha listened and was asleep moments later.

* * *

It was several hours later. The doctor finally came into the waiting room. Everyone perked up, except Yuuha, who was still asleep, curled on the seat now, against Shikamaru's shoulder.

The doctor looked distressed. They were able to stabilize her somewhat, but in the middle of the surgery, Yanagi had slipped into a coma.

They were all asking questions at once, berating the doctor, while others shouted at the doctor. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was only concerned with Yuuha. Having grown up with her, he knew by the entire racket everyone else was making she should've awakened by now. How long had she been worried? How many nights had she spent, sleepless? Certainly not just last night. From experience, Shikamaru knew that one night of no sleep could never bring the energetic, sparky little Yamanaka asleep on his shoulder.

'Something must be really wrong.' Shikamaru thought, 'I mean, I haven't seen her worry like this in a long time. Man, this is a drag…'

* * *

Yukika looked at her hands, at her rings once again. She smiled; she always liked reminiscing when she first got them. They used to be so small, she remembered, but she always took it to the store to fit her slim fingers. She would never part them, not even with the passage of time.

"Hey, those are pretty." Kiba said awkwardly. After having watched how worried everyone else was, Kiba decided he'd stay with Yukika.

"Yeah." Yukika said quietly. "I received them on my sixth birthday. Each one was given to me by someone very special."

"Really? Who? Do I know them?" Kiba asked.

"Well…one of them isn't around anymore." Yukika commented. "But the other…" Kiba followed Yukika's eyes as she looked over at Sasuke who was talking to Khatereh.

Kiba looked surprised, "You mean Sasuke Uchiha!?"

Yukika nodded.

Kiba sat back, "I didn't know Sasuke associated with others other than when he had to."

Yukika glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Kiba said, raising his hands in defense.

* * *

"Takumi!" Amaterasu wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Ow." Takumi winced, his stitches stinging. "Amaya, watch the stitches!"

The two were in his and Guy's patient room.

"How are our students?" Guy asked.

Amaterasu frowned slightly, "Well, we've got Tenten and Lee in the other room. Tenten just got stitches, and Lee got some embedded wounds removed. Relatively, though, they seem to be alright. They'll be up and at em by tomorrow, maybe even this afternoon. Then we have Marise, who refuses to get his arm checked. It looks…Broken or dislocated…And Neji, he refuses to even be fully in the hospital. He's on the roof; Tetsuya's talking with him now, hopefully to get him get checked over."

"And Yanagi?" Takumi questioned.

Amaterasu sighed, sitting glumly into the chair between their beds, "She may be in a coma for awhile."

"She's in a coma!?" Guy said, shocked. Amaterasu nodded.

* * *

Tetsuya pushed slightly on a specific spot on Neji's stomach. He winced. Tetsuya, since Neji refused to go inside, was checking him for wounds himself.

"You need to go inside, Neji." Tetsuya said. "You probably have internal bleeding. Your body must be extremely tired as well; Shingakushi is ruthless in sucking someone dry of their energy."

After a long while, Neji finally nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was evening. Neji was walking around the hospital, even though he shouldn't seeing as he was just out of surgery. But he was restless; Yanagi, in a coma; he didn't even want to think about it.

But he did.

What was in her dreams? What was so awful that she couldn't even tell him until she was dying?

* * *

"Neji!" He was broken from his train of thought. Tenten was running towards him, "Neji! It's Yanagi! She's out of the coma!"

Neji looked astonished, "She is?"

"The doctors weren't expecting it, but it happened! Come on!"

The two ran back to Yanagi's room. Neji entered the room. It was empty; everyone had waited for Neji to speak with his sister first.

Shutting the door behind him, Neji sat at the chair beside her bed. It was almost terrifying, seeing your sister connected through wires and tubes to so many strange machines.

Yanagi looked dazed, and wouldn't raise her head to meet Neji's gaze.

"Yanagi," Neji said. She refused to look up. "Yanagi, look at me."

Yanagi's eyes moved up to meet his eyes.

Neji hugged his sister lightly to not hurt her.

"I have to tell you now, don't I." Yanagi whispered.

Neji sat back, "No, you don't have to. But I'd be happier if you did."

Yanagi sighed, "Alright…then…" Yanagi looked at her brother once again, "My dream…It starts off so pleasant…With the Sparrow and the Phoenix. The Phoenix is bright and brilliant, the Sparrow small and sweet. They love each other like siblings, and they play around in the sun together. But the Sparrow gets attacked…And the Phoenix protects her. In my dreams…The Phoenix, he dies. He died, Neji, he died!" Yanagi's eyes welled with tears, but she continued, "It just seemed…So much like it. The fight…It was the same. But I didn't want the Phoenix to die. I had to do something; he was going to kill you! I had to change the outcome of my dream, I had to!"

"You thought I was going to die?" Neji asked.

Yanagi looked away, "The Phoenix died in my dreams."

Neji hugged her again, this time tighter, "Thank you, Yanagi, for caring for me."

Yanagi buried her head into his shoulder, "I'm just glad you're not dead."

An enormous racket came from the waiting room. People were arguing and shouting, screaming and yelling. Neji sat back down, and the two proceeded to look at the door in question. Then they caught a distinct voice.

"She is my niece." A strong, stern voice said over the others, "I demand to see her!"

Hiashi Hyuuga walked into the room, followed by Hinata and Hanabi.

Neji side glanced at his sister. Her look of surprise was instantly replaced with anger, fury, and disgust.

Yanagi's fists clenched, "What do you think you are doing here!?"

Hinata slid behind her father slightly, afraid of the expression found in Yanagi's glare, one of murderous contempt.

"To visit my niece in the hospital, of course." Hiashi answered.

"I don't need any visits from the likes of you!" Yanagi shouted.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your Uncle?"

"Get the hell out of my room!" Yanagi screamed loud enough for everyone in the waiting room to hear clearly.

"Such crude words to throw at your Uncle. We merely wanted to see if you were alright."

"Get out!" Yanagi's voice was shrill and full of rage.

Her heart monitor went off; her heart beats were too rapid. Two nurses ran in as Yanagi's head began to spin. She fell back, fainting before her head hit the pillow.

"I'm sorry, sir." One nurse said while the other checked Yanagi over. "I'll have to ask you to leave now."

"Yanagi!" Neji said, looking shocked.

* * *

He wasn't seeing things. But it didn't seem to be possible either.

Gaara watched as a vine slowly wound out to him. It wrapped gently around his out stretched hand, and Gaara, for some odd reason, felt at ease with it.

* * *

Mei Lan felt rested sufficiently. She sighed, pushing her reach of Kusabana and Shokubutsu further out. Her head was beginning to hurt; she was pushing herself to extend further than her long reach already was.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Kurome!" She screamed, running across the meadow to him.

"What? What is it?"

"I found him!" Mei Lan said enthusiastically, "I found him! I found Gaara! You go tell Master Itachi and Mistress Lacaena!" Mei Lan turned.

"Hold on, where are you going!?" Kurome shouted at her disappearing form.

"I have to go get him!"

"Wait, Mei Lan!" Kurome shouted, "You can't go alone!" But Mei Lan was already gone. "Damn!" Kurome turned quickly, running back to the house.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Flowers for Gaara

She risked it all for him. She'd do anything for him, even give up love and even her own life for him. She doesn't need him to say he returns those feelings; she already knows that it may be impossible for him to say it, but she knows he does. But is he satisfied with not being able to tell her?

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Six

Flowers for Gaara

* * *

Kurome ran yards in front of Itachi, Lacaena, and Shu Yu. He knew he shouldn't because Itachi was his Master, Lacaena his Mistress, and Shu Yu his Sensei. But…He couldn't get rid of the worry. Mei Lan had gone alone the instant either her Kusabana or her Shokubutsu felt Gaara's presence. She went alone. How could she go alone!?! What if Konoha caught her!? With there renewed pact with Suna, they'd know instantly that Mei Lan was wanted for defection. If they caught her…They'd give her over to Suna!

* * *

Itachi watched Kurome's back as he disappeared further and further ahead of them. In a normal Master to–what exactly were they to him? They did really feel like slaves or servants–the Master would've been beating both of them for such disobedience. But…As he thought before, they didn't feel like slaves or servants. Beating either of them just didn't seem right. Besides, Lacaena wouldn't like that, even though she wouldn't object. Anyway, he couldn't blame Kurome for worrying. He knew what Mei Lan faced if she were to get caught, and he was worried about her too.

* * *

"Yanagi!" Ryunosuke called after her. It was a strange arrangement. It was morning of the next day after her surgery. She should still be in the hospital, or at least in bed. But she refused to stay there. Neji was going to bring her home to the Hyuuga compound, but she refused that to. So, that's how they ended up here, at Ryunosuke's. He volunteered to allow her stay at his home. 

She was supposed to stay in bed. She was supposed to stay in the house. She refused that too.

"Yanagi, wait!" Ryunosuke protested, chasing after her. "You should be in bed!"

"I need to practice." Yanagi said bluntly.

"But, Yanagi,"

"Unless you'd rather me take out my fury on you, I'd shut up!"

Ryunosuke sighed, "At least let me come with you."

"Why?"

"Hey, if you fall down, there's not going to be anyone there. If I come along, you'll be safer."

"Don't you have your own team to practice for? Won't they be wondering where you've gone?"

Ryunosuke shook his head, "Kakashi Sensei let us off for the day."

* * *

Neji walked to Ryunosuke's house, at the edge of some woods.

Neji stared in annoyance at the letter. It read:

_Dear Neji,_

_Yanagi refused to stay in the house and wanted to train. I went with her just in case. Below is a map of where we'll be._

–_Ryunosuke_

Neji sighed. Sisters…The map seemed crude, as if it were written in a hurry, but it seemed sufficient enough for someone like Neji to read and understand.

"Neji!" A voice called to him. Turning, he noticed Naruto standing a short distance off with Sasuke, who was rubbing his head out of embarrassment, and Lee, who looked as enthusiastic as ever despite yesterday's injuries.

Neji's annoyance grew; the last thing he needed today of all days was Naruto.

"Hey, Neji! Wanna come down to the ramen shop with us!?" Naruto shouted again.

Figures…Ryunosuke's home was on the way to the ramen shop, Naruto's favorite place in Konoha.

Rolling his eyes, Neji sighed. "Fine." He had nothing better to do before practice.

* * *

'Damn…' Mei Lan mentally thought. Now in the dense woods of Konoha, there were Kusabana and Shokubutsu all around, including hers. It was easy feeling Gaara's presence with them; she knew exactly where he was, following the instructions of the Kusabana and Shokubutsu. It was the distance that was the problem; why were these woods so long anyway!?

'Gaara…' Mei Lan thought. 'I'll be there soon. I promise. I'll be there.'

Wherever she stepped, Love in a Mist flowers sprouted, stretching forward towards Mei Lan as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Yukika fell forward, only to be caught by Kiba. "Were you out training all night again!?" He questioned.

She frowned, "It's none of your business."

"It is if you die." Kiba answered.

"And how would that make it your business?"

Kiba blushed, but recovered quickly, "You are my teammate, aren't you?"

"For a little while." Yukika said. "Remember the Switch?"

'Damn she's like Sasuke.' Kiba thought. 'She's got the snippy phrases and the monotone voice!'

Kiba sighed, "Look, believe it or not, I care about you because we're on the same team. If you keep training through night as well as in the day, you're going to kill yourself."

"You look here." Yukika said, "I need to train harder."

"For what? You train hard enough."

"To prove myself!" Yukika answered.

"To who? Us? You don't need to!" To Kiba, Yukika was being unreasonable. What person trained in the daytime and straight through then night? When did she sleep!?!

"You don't know anything about me." Yukika retorted.

"Then tell me."

Yukika shook her head, "Just forget it."

Yukika pulled away from Kiba, swaying on her feet. She fell backwards, her legs crumbling.

Kiba caught her again, "See? You're going to hurt yourself."

Yukika looked away with a "Hmph." A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she appeared to pout. Kiba laughed.

"And what's so funny?" Yukika turned to glare at him, her small pout still on her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kiba answered. He picked her up with a flourish and brought her under the shade of some trees. He leaned her against them.

"Stay here." Kiba told her. "I'll bring you some breakfast."

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Kiba, now with lion-sized Akamaru, carried a bag of food to her. Although she had an emotionless look on her face, inside Yukika smiled at the kind gesture.

* * *

Yuuha gently placed the flower into the hole she'd dug. She buried its roots securely before pouring water over the plant. She smiled as it radiated in the sun.

"Hey, Yuuha…" Shikamaru said from behind her.

She turned, looking up at him, "Hello, Shikamaru."

"My dad and I are going out to harvest the deer antlers." Shikamaru said, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." Yuuha said cheerfully.

Shikamaru offered her his hand, and she took it. He pulled her up and the two walked to his house together.

* * *

"Why are we walking on the outskirts of town!?" Naruto complained.

"Because none of us want to be seen with you." Sasuke answered boredly.

"Especially not with that big mouth of yours." Neji agreed.

They were walking near the forest, having left Ryunosuke's home. Now, they, along with Lee, were going to the Ramen Shop.

Gaara walked out of the forest. He just wanted a peek at the village, at humans.

They froze. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Lee stared at him with wide eyes. Gaara!? Here, in Konoha!?!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke erupted, and about six Narutos formed. Two came together, beginning to form the Rasengan. The other four attacked, which were easily taken care of by Gaara's rising sand.

At that precise moment, Gaara saw it. It was like the one from long ago; the Rose was a brilliant, vibrant yellow, its tips red. As Gaara bent to pick it, Gaara stared in amazement as its thorns shrank away before him. He picked the wonderful flower, placing it inside his messenger bag delicately.

And then Mei Lan saw Gaara's back through the forest, and only Gaara. Suddenly, almost the entire area flourished in flowers, many different kinds. There were white Bell Flowers, Lilacs, Baby's Breath Flowers, Wood Sorrel flowers, Balm of Gilead flowers, Gardenias, Azaleas, and even some dark red Roses.

"What?" Sasuke said to himself, "Flowers?"

"Gaara!" Mei Lan emerged from the forest, still looking at him. Gaara turned to her in surprise. "I finally found you! I'm glad."

"A girl!?" Lee said, staring at the two in confusion, "Where did she come from?"

"Who cares!?" Naruto commented. His clones disappeared, and he pulled his arm back, ready to attack.

Mei Lan then noticed the group of boys. Her eye widened when she saw Naruto, ready to attack. They narrowed angrily, and the flowers seemed to shrink away, only to be replaced by Petunias and purple Roses.

"You won't hurt Gaara!" She shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Rasengan!" Ignoring her comment, Naruto threw the Rasengan.

Mei Lan looked between the Rasengan and Gaara, batting back and forth, seeing everything in a sort of slow motion. Her feet suddenly moved. Traveling towards Gaara, Mei Lan grabbed Gaara by the hand, shouting, "Run!"

The Rasengan landed, exploding, the force creating an enveloping wind. But Mei Lan and Gaara hadn't been hit.

'Her movements…' Sasuke said, his Sharingan turned on, 'They were so quick, my Sharingan almost didn't catch it!' Sasuke began to analyze Mei Lan. Her hair was long, reaching the small of her back, and dark black. There were many streaks in them, all pink-purple, mostly purple. Her eyes were also a pink purple, but more pink than purple. 'Wait, she looks like…' Sasuke trailed off when Naruto threw another Rasengan. Again, it missed.

"Her movements are amazingly quick!" Lee observed.

"Y-you're helping me?" Gaara questioned.

Mei Lan turned to him and nodded.

"Why?"

"Because–" Mei Lan answered, but didn't finish when a Naruto clone lunged at her, kunai in hand.

'My Kusabana…' Mei Lan thought. 'My Shokubutsu…I must ask for your assistance!'

Using her hand, Mei Lan guided them. Petals lifted from out of nowhere, waving over the clone. It suddenly fell asleep, falling to the ground and disappearing with a puff of smoke.

'What is that?' Neji thought, looking at her chakra network. Instead of the usual blue he saw, or even the red that he sometimes saw Naruto with, he saw green. He saw the same green in small candle like flames in the petals as well, and even in the flowers on the ground.

Naruto made more clones, each lunging at her with either kunai or shuriken.

The petals formed together, making a wall around Mei Lan and Gaara. The Narutos pounded on the petals, slamming into them. They began to disappear in puffs of smoke, but not before beginning to weaken the barrier. Lee joined in, kicking the wall of petals. It broke apart, the petals flying in a soft flurry at them. It felt soft to the touch, and they wondered why she'd use them.

But Mei Lan didn't seem worried at all. Rather, she was smiling. The petals turned around, swinging towards them. Instead of being soft, they were now sharp, cutting them.

They came from all sides, running over them like a flurry of knives. They dodged them, attacked them back; it was all they could do.

Neji took control of the situation, sliding back. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms."

An invisible green plain opened up, and to Neji everything went black. He stood calmly at the center of a green and white Yin and Yang. Around it was a circle, and then another one that was larger, and then yet another one. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were within the first of the circles.

Neji moved with precision around them, hitting the petals away. While he did this, Naruto formed more clones. The clones acted as shields for them. Sasuke made his hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke took a deep breath before letting the fire fly.

The ball of flames shot at Mei Lan. Dropping Gaara's hand, she raised her arms. More petals flew forwards, making another barrier. The flames were much better than Naruto pounding at it; petals fell from the barrier, burnt. The remaining petals dropped to the ground. All around, the petals fell, raining down as harmless as leaves.

Brushing aside their confusion, the boys attacked. Lee was first, running at her and Gaara. He tried kicking her, just as a test run. Mei Lan raised an arm, blocking him successfully. Suddenly, the other three joined in, surrounding them.

Naruto jumped up, kicking Gaara in the head.

"Stop it!" Mei Lan launched herself at him, kicking him under the chin before kicking him twice on the right cheek and another on the left.

Naruto stared at her, struck dumb, as the others moved in to attack.

Although it seemed an unfair fight, each only had one thing in their mind: Gaara must not be allowed to transform.

* * *

"Come here, little deer." Yuuha cooed to the buck.

"Not much of a "little deer" now is he?" Shikaku laughed.

Yuuha smiled pleasantly as she petted the tall buck's head. She turned away briefly, brushing the buck's back. During this time, Shikamaru beckoned for his dad to leave. His dad nodded with a playful grin before walking deeper into the meadow.

"So what's wrong this time?" Shikamaru asked, leaning on a tree nearby.

"Nothing, Shikamaru." Yuuha answered absentmindedly. "Why do you ask?"

"You sure did sleep a lot yesterday." Shikamaru stated, "You were still asleep even when I carried you home."

"That doesn't mean I have a problem. I was just tired, that's all."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Making excuses?"

"I'm not making excuses!" Yuuha protested. She turned to him, but he wasn't at the tree anymore. Yuuha turned back to her deer, only to be surprised with Shikamaru directly in front of her. "Shikamaru!"

"Come on, Yuuha." Shikamaru continued, "Don't give me excuses. You should know they don't work; we grew up together, remember?"

"It's nothing." Yuuha looked away.

"If it keeps you up, to me it's something." Shikamaru retorted.

Yuuha sighed, "Its Sasuke."

"Sasuke!? What about him?"

"While its true yesterday was the first time I'd ever seen him in person," Yuuha admitted. "I've been worried about him since last year."

"Come again?"

"I've seen him many times before, and he always seems so…down trodden. He seems depressed to me. And then…That boy, they said his name was Gaara? Even so strong, Sasuke couldn't defeat him when that other guy, Naruto, could. After that, I began to see Sasuke practicing late into the night. That can't be good for his health. And then yesterday, when I was talking with him, it only made my worries stronger. I don't know anything about Orochimaru, but I don't want him to take Sasuke either. That wouldn't be good for him I don't think.

"And then aside from Sasuke there are so many other things. Like our village. We're just barely rebuilding our once great town. There are still places where you go that have been demolished. The battle may be over, but in its wake, it left destruction."

"You worry too much, Yuuha." Shikamaru pat her head, "It's not your job to worry about that stuff. You're just supposed to worry about missions, your team, and yourself."

* * *

Mei Lan ducked a punch thrown by Naruto. Using her legs, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

'Another clone.' Mei Lan thought lightly. Turning around, she kicked upwards, catching Naruto under the chin in his surprise attempt.

Mei Lan drew three kunai, each laden with an explosive. Tossing them, they each landed into another Naruto clone. Upon explosion, it released something else. Wires exploded in arching circles, wounding around the four boys. Grabbing Gaara's hand once again, Mei Lan pulled him with her into the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke shouted, "Not this time!" Sasuke broke from the wires, running into the forest, followed by his three comrades.

As they traveled, explosions occurred all over, creating many craters and tree fell. Naruto and Lee were caught behind the explosions while Neji and Sasuke were able to continue.

Pulling out his own case of wires, Sasuke grabbed one end with his teeth, throwing the other end till it wrapped around the trees. They sufficiently caught Mei Lan and Gaara. Turning, she was met by more wires.

Neji joined in now, hitting several of the pressure points of her arms. Mei Lan swung her legs but missed. Seeing her distress, vines suddenly sprouted out of nowhere, knocking Neji back into Sasuke. The two collapsed to the floor as the vines, sharp now, bore down upon them.

"Wait, stop!" Mei Lan shouted. The vines froze in place. "Don't."

The vines reluctantly shrank back at her command.

Neji and Sasuke briefly glanced at each other in confusion. Before they could do anything else, a whole team of Narutos followed with Lee attacked Mei Lan.

Mei Lan kicked and punched, dodged and blocked, but there were just too many of them!

Mei Lan turned to be faced with Lee. He punched out at her, but she blocked. Behind her, Naruto lunged, intent on pinning her down. She threw a kunai at it, and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Narutos began to pop out of nowhere, and she was once again engulfed by the ambush. Seeing a Naruto prepared to strike her down, Gaara immediately commanded his sand. It rose up, arcing as a barrier, Naruto crashing painfully into it. The sand kept going, creating a spherical barrier around both of them, leaving no possible entrance.

Mei Lan was breathing heavily, tired from the effort of keeping all of them down. At least now, in the darkened barrier, she could rest, if only a bit. The trees and plants began to whisper to her. Mei Lan took hold of Gaara, blocking him with her body as one end of the barrier broke apart; Naruto had sent a second Rasengan, and it came crashing through.

"Naruto!" Mei Lan heard Sasuke shout.

"What!?"

"We need to talk with her first." This was Neji.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"She saved us from some vines that were trying to kill us."

"Vines!? Are you kidding me!?" Naruto shouted

Mei Lan pulled herself off of Gaara, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gaara answered. Mei Lan flinched; her leg was badly wounded. "But you're not."

"I'll be alright." Mei Lan said, "We need to get away from here while they're bickering." Gaara nodded. "You go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

Gaara seemed to take this into account, but refused, "No. I'll help you."

Gaara lifted Mei Lan's left arm over his head to place on his shoulder. Holding her up by the waist, the two began to limp away.

* * *

Yuuha rested alone in the shade of a tree while Shikamaru dozed off to the side. She was frowning. She was getting that feeling again. The one she had right before Yanagi landed in the hospital. What if another one of her friends was in danger? What if Orochimaru was back for Sasuke?

'No.' Yuuha thought to herself, 'I won't let it happen again. I won't!'

Yuuha stood defiantly. Yuuha took off into the forest, going in the direction her instincts told her the problem was.

As she traveled deeper and deeper in, a sense of dread held her once tightly. She urged herself to move quicker. Something was going to happen, something bad, and she had to stop it!

Yuuha stopped in shock at the scene before her. Here in this part, the forest was demolished. Black smoke rose where she supposed either explosions or fire had been. She looked around. Once again, her instincts directed her movements. Careful to not hurt herself on sharp pieces of wood, Yuuha skirted the area. She looked around for any signs of someone or some animal hurt.

Yuuha was met by a pack of wolves, dead. Tears welled into her eyes when she saw it. There were so many, and she could only infer that that was the mother and father, dead beside their nest. They had had five cubs in all, and now only one remained. Yuuha immediately happened upon the squeaking little wolf, picking it up and petting it like a mother wolf would lick it. Yuuha scoured about for something soft for them to be put in. She found huge leaves and some smaller, softer ones. Placing many, many of the small leaves inside the big ones, Yuuha made a small bag for the wolf.

Something told Mei Lan that their was something else she needed to do, and that she had to continue on.

* * *

Another barrier of petals rose, only to be blasted away by another Rasengan attack. How many could he throw? Mei Lan observed that Naruto's eyes had now turned red and that something was different about him.

In a second, Naruto had another Rasengan ready. Without hesitation, he threw it at Mei Lan. Caught off guard, she had no time to react. Gaara tackled her to the ground, where the Rasengan flew right over them, shaking the trees, and destroying those in its path.

A scream was heard.

Yuuha shielded the tiny wolf as the Rasengan flew by, the force knocking her out, but luckily did not hit hurt. She fell to the floor, fainted.

The four boys looked to see who'd screamed, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto, you idiot! You hit Yuuha!" Sasuke bound forwards, passed Gaara and Mei Lan. He gently picked Yuuha up.

"How was I supposed to know she was there!?" Naruto retorted, "Maybe she should learn to dodge better!"

Mei Lan stood with Gaara. Given time, Mei Lan began to make a long series of hand signs. After she finished, a giant petals began to rise from the ground. They closed, guarding Mei Lan and Gaara. From the outside, it appeared to be a giant bud, almost ready to bloom.

Mei Lan sat, sighing in exhaustion. Gaara still stood at attention, so Mei Lan tugged at his arm to tell him to sit.

"It's alright." Mei Lan said. "This barrier will protect us, even from Naruto's Rasengan. In fact, this blossom will never open again unless a large amount of Chakra induced water lands on it. Not even I can open it."

"How do you know him?"

"Well I have this technique… I recognized all of them: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Lee Rock, and the girl were in some of their memories. I believe they called her…Yamanaka Yuuha?"

"M-memories?" Gaara questioned confusedly.

Mei Lan nodded, looking away slightly. "It's a strange plant that was awakened inside of me. I've no idea how it got there, but it just woke up one day…It said its name is Shokubutsu no Omoide no Kako, Plant of the Memories of the Past. It's a strange plant, and the only one I can't fully control. There are two parts of it, the Hiyari Eikyou, Shock Effect, and the Hiyari Jushingawa, Shock Receiver. You see, I can read, see, hear, etcetera, people's memories through the Hiyari Jushingawa. I am the Hiyari Jushingawa. I can show others memories through the Hiyari Eikyou. At times, when I want to, I can use the abilities of Omoide, but I cannot control what or how much comes in. And Omoide is constantly streaming information from all over into me. And other times, when I simply touch someone, the Hiyari Eikyou activates itself, and that person gets memories from either me or what I have seen through the Hiyari Jushingawa. Sometimes I feel the worst part of it is that I can feel every emotion during the Hiyari Eikyou that the person I am receiving from had during that memory."

* * *

"Where is she, damn it." Kurome stated bitterly. He looked wildly around, but, despite his excellent tracking skills and eyes that kept track of most things, everything just looked the same in this forest. He was too frantic. A hand grasped onto his shoulder tightly, making him jump. Gasping silently, as he was trained to in the Academy, Kurome turned to look into red eyes.

"Calm yourself, Kurome." Itachi told him.

Under his quiet gaze, Kurome felt his tense muscles loosen. Kurome sighed, letting his tension go. Kurome turned back to the scene before hand, and his eyes instantly began to find small little things that possibly no one would notice. His eyes zoomed about the clearing, like some specialized robot made to look for someone.

He noticed snapped twigs; no, too big a crack for Mei Lan's light frame. A tree leaf out of place; no, Mei Lan wouldn't hurt a tree while running, not even to knock off a leaf; she was strange that way. There, he caught it!

Kurome smelled the faint but always delectable fragrance of flowers that was Mei Lan's. His eyes almost seemed to follow a path as he sniffed further. Petals, maybe two or three, lay on the floor. They were characteristic of Mei Lan's Kusabana.

Forgetting to notify Itachi, Lacaena, or even Shu Yu, Kurome took off by way of the fragrance as well as the small intervals of petals.

Lacaena smiled softly, "The urgency of a brother."

* * *

Five Naruto clones jumped at once, punching the large, beautiful blossom as hard as he could. It didn't even budge.

"What is it?" Lee questioned.

"A stupid blossom!" Naruto panted in frustration, "I…Can't…Get it…To open…"

"There doesn't appear to be an opening." Neji commented, using his Byakugan.

"I couldn't copy that technique she used either." Sasuke nodded, "It's probably a Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke still held the fallen Yuuha. "We need to bring her back to the village."

"I will take her." Lee stated.

Sasuke nodded, letting Lee take the small girl away.

"Just make sure you get him." Lee said before taking off.

The three boys nodded to him. For awhile, Naruto attacked the blossom without any hopes of even moving it. Neji and Sasuke observed, both trying to formulate a plan into the blossom.

'This is the strangest technique I've ever seen.' Sasuke thought, 'Whoever heard of using flowers!? But they seem…Deadly for flowers. Those petals sure were sharp before.'

* * *

"Shouldn't…Shouldn't you…Bind your leg?" Gaara suggested, timid for once in a long time.

Mei Lan flustered slightly, "Well…See…I forgot to bring anything like that…In my haste to come find you…"

Gaara's face looked shocked and then eager. He dug into his messenger bag, intent on finding the white bindings he rarely used and the healing ointment. But then, his hand felt the rose he'd placed in there before; literally, he could feel the thorns shrinking away as he grasped it gently. He pulled it out, and despite the battle it had just weathered, the rose was perfectly intact and as beautiful as ever.

Once again, Gaara was mesmerized by it.

"You actually kept it!" Mei Lan exclaimed, breaking Gaara from his trance.

"Is this yours?" Gaara asked.

"Well, in a way." Mei Lan answered truthfully with a soft and shy smile. She dare not look at his eyes.

Gaara looked confused. Reluctantly, however, he offered the flower back to

Mei Lan, "Since it's yours…Here…"

Mei Lan looked surprised and smiled, "No, silly. I didn't intend it for me!" Mei Lan gently pushed Gaara's hands back so that he was holding the rose to his chest. "It's for you. It's always been for you. And the fact that you took it willingly makes it even better."

Gaara stared at her in confusion and shock; things were happening way too fast. Questions rolled through his head: Who is she? Why is she being so nice? How did I get here? Did the battle really transition that quickly? How long will I be here? What does she mean this rose is for me? What's happening? Do I know her? His head urged him to ask her these questions so that they may stop tumbling around in his brain, but he found that he couldn't get the questions to come out. It was out of fear; what if she left because she realized she was sitting with a monster? He felt comfortable and even a bit peaceful in this sunshiny girl's presence.

"As long as I'm alive," Mei Lan snapped Gaara out of his ranting mind, "And you nurture and take care of this rose, it will never die. It will never wither."

"Really!?" The excited question was asked before Gaara had time to think about it.

Mei Lan was slightly surprised at his quick and excited response, but recovered, "Yes."

Gaara suddenly dug back into his bag, finding the ointment and bindings. He placed the rose back inside the bag before moving closer to Mei Lan. He opened the jar of ointment and began to rub it on the bleeding wound, cleaning it. Although the ointment stung harshly, Mei Lan smiled again; he was quite gentle, not at all how they used to describe him back at Suna. When he was finished applying the ointment, he wrapped the wound tightly, but not too tightly.

* * *

'So she had to use that defense after all.' Kurome thought as he dropped, intent on dropping on top of Naruto who was still attacking the blossom.

"Naruto, watch it!" Sasuke appeared behind him, grabbed him by the collar, and jumped back just in time not to be hit.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto, who hadn't even noticed Kurome, looked at him in anger.

"Look in front of you, moron!" Sasuke answered.

Naruto turned back to the front, seeing Kurome. His hair was a dark, charcoal black. It was short, slightly spiked, and shiny. His eyes were dark black, cold and emotionless, yet somehow still holding some sort of warmth in them. He wore an ice blue green no sleeved shirt and dark black pants. The shirt was tight, showing off all the toned muscles on his upper body, as was the pants that moved with his every movement.

"Stay away from my sister," Kurome stated firmly, glaring at them. Reckless as he always was, Naruto attacked Kurome. Kurome simply moved his head and Naruto's fist missed him by centimeters. Kurome grinned.

Sasuke looked shocked, 'His movements are moving at high speeds too…If it weren't for these eyes…I would've missed it; he's even fast than the girl! And that grin…' A brief memory of the night he, Ryunosuke, and Khatereh were attacked flashed in his mind.

Kurome moved again. Neji blinked and nearly missed it. A second later, and he and Sasuke, as well as Naruto, realized that he'd stabbed him in the arm with a kunai. Blood trickled down his arm as Naruto looked shocked at it. Kurome's grin had disappeared.

A bird chirped, and all three were knocked from their shocks. Naruto moved, kunai in hand, slashing at Kurome's head. Kurome suddenly liquefied, and spiraled upwards, twisting into a great water dragon. It twisted around the blossom, droplets of water coating it. It stayed still, the giant water dragon, when its body had wrapped around the huge blossom, its head seeming to growl down at them. It was then that they noticed Kurome standing on top of the water dragon, his grin once again on his face.

"A water clone?" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled back, standing with Neji and Sasuke.

"He transitioned so smoothly." Neji commented. "From water clone to water dragon. There was no wasted Chakra."

They blinked, and Kurome was gone. In shock, they were suddenly face to face with him. He punched Naruto, kicked Sasuke, and whacked Neji. They stumbled backwards, but only caught off guard, not actually hurt.

* * *

Mei Lan looked around as the insides of the blossom glowed. She stood, "My brother Kurome is here." Mei Lan offered Gaara her hand, "Come, when the flower blooms, we must run. I'm sure Master Itachi, Mistress Lacaena, and Shu Yu Sensei will be waiting for us."

Gaara froze, "Sh-shu Yu Sensei…?"

Mei Lan nodded, "Yup. She's quite nice. And when you see her, I'm sure you'll be able to remember her."

Gaara looked up at her, wide eyed. Mei Lan winced, "Oops…It's Omoide again…"

Gaara took her hand and they stood.

* * *

The blossom bloomed, wide and magnificent, droplets of water showering off the sudden bloom, glistening in the sun. They watched as Gaara and Mei Lan disappeared into the forest.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, but drew back when another dragon rose form the water.

Kurome, again standing on top of the dragon's head, said, "Till next time."

Kurome flipped backwards, off the dragon. He disappeared in midair in a flash.

The three boys prepared to attack the dragon or at least defend themselves when the dragon sank back into the ground.

"What? It just disappeared?" Naruto questioned.

A buzz from the intercoms setup all over Konoha came to life: "All my Presentation groups," Tsunade said, "Report back to Room 23 at once. Repeat, Report back to Room 23 at once."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Missions

_He was the one who couldn't be free. Even after everything that happened, he still didn't believe what he was being told, not wholly. His wings were not broken, but his heart was surrounded in darkness. His heart needed to be brought fully out of the dark, and his wings needed wind under them to help him fly. Who will be his light to shine him away from the dar? Who will be the wind to carry him high into the sky?_

_

* * *

_

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka kanata

Naruto

Beyond What You See

Chapter Seven

Missions

* * *

Yuuha immediately sat up when she heard the announcement. "Oh no! Shikamaru must be worried! And what about Sister and Choji and Takara?" Yuuha stood, swaying slightly on her legs and got dressed. Afterwards, she stepped outside of her room, slinking away from the hospital. Her body felt numb, she had scratches and bruises everywhere, but she'd been lucky that she dodged a bit. 

Yuuha sighed, "Poor little cub…I wonder what happened to it…"

Yuuha broke into a run, if it could be called that. She had to reach there in time!

* * *

"Where is she?" Shikamaru voiced.

"Where's who?" Asuma asked as they walked to the room together.

"Yuuha."

"What about her?"

"We were harvesting deer antlers this morning when she just disappeared." Shikamaru said, worry heard in his voice.

"I'm sure she'll meet us in Room 23." Asuma said, clapping his student on the shoulder.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived with Neji and Naruto in the room, he found it strange. There was everyone there from the previous Presentation, all except Yuuha. But that was really the strange part, he couldn't blame Yuuha for being late, but what was strange was the others in the room.

There were four other teams previous to those he'd seen before, each consisting of one Sensei and two students.

Tsunade with Shizune stood at the front the classroom. The three took their respectful spots with their teams.

"It's nice to see all of you here again," Tsunade said, "All but one,"

At this, Neji and Sasuke, even Lee, glared at Naruto.

"Anyway, I know there hasn't been a lot of time for you to practice together as a team," Tsunade said, "But these missions can no longer wait. Today we will be introducing the four other teams included in the Switch and also give out assignments. First, we'll start with Team E: Jounin, Kimura Hikari. Genin: Narita Yasu, Matsumoto Harujiro." Hikari stood with her two students, bowing with such grace, her students following suit.

Hikari's hair was long, straight, and coal black. Her eyes were silver with a touch of lavender. She wore a yellow white dress that reached above her knees. The dress was long sleeved, only the sleeves were made of see through white lace. A dark blue belt hung loosely around her lithe waist, her shuriken pouch as well as her kunai pouch tied to it; even her headband hung from it. She appeared to be eighteen.

Yasu had long brown hair tied into two pigtails at the back of her head. Her eyes were a dark green. Her dress was the same color, maybe a little darker. It was long sleeved, the sleeves tight and almost like a second skin around her arms. Yasu seemed to be only eleven years old.

Harujiro had light blue hair and his eyes were a pinkish purple. He wore a simple white pair of shorts and a blue shirt. He, like Yasu, was eleven.

"Team F: Jounin, Watanabe Satoru. Genin: Inoue Akemi, Yoshida Hanayo."

Satoru had dark sea green hair and ice blue green eyes. He seemed serious and stern. He wore a white shirt and white pants, each lined with dark blue green. He looked to be no older than twenty-four.

Akemi was a bright child with brown ruby red eyes and short black hair. Akemi wore a black kimono with a moon yellow obi. He looked to be twelve.

Hanayo had pink hair and green eyes. She wore a black dress with designs of red phoenixes. She was twelve as well.

"Team G: Jounin, Watanabe Kaoru. Genin: Miyagi Haruka, Kobayashi Torao."

Kaoru was twins with Satoru. Kaoru had ice blue green hair that reached down to her knees. She always let it loose, unless they were on an extremely, extremely dangerous mission. Her eyes were much the same color, maybe a little more like ice. Her eyes held much more warmth and care than Satoru's ever did. She wore a blue green halter top that rose above her mid-rift, showing a tight fishnet under it. She wore a skirt, tight but easy to maneuver in; it was white. Her skin was pale and she looked much like a dangerous flower.

Haruka seemed peaceful enough. His blue eyes were always soft and serene, his words quiet and wise. His hair was long, reaching down to the middle of his back, and a soft, dark sandy brown. His skin, like Kaoru's, was pale. He wore short blue almost black shorts with a white shirt. Along with this, he wore a dark blue cloth jacket that fell down to his knees and was limp, though he rarely zipped it up. The twelve year old looked delicate, while at the same time someone you wouldn't want to mess with, with his quiet mysterious way.

Torao, however, was more brazen than his teammate or his Sensei, and seemed wilder. His eyes were red brown, maybe a little browner than red, and looked somewhat cat like, but only noticeable if you looked long and hard. Across his tanned cheeks, each cheek carried three slash scars seeming to be made from sharp claws. He wore a goofy grin, this boy, his hair spiky and slightly messy, it being a brilliant natural white with black streaks in them. Torao wore long black pants and a white and black shirt. He, like Haruka, was twelve.

"And finally, Team H: Jounin, Nakamura Kazuki. Genin: Shimizu Chikaze, Miyake Ichirin."

Kazuki looked quite pleasant, a small smile playing on his face. He was handsome, but not dazzlingly so, but still handsome. Kazuki's hair was black, the hue of light brown that were his eyes somewhat unnerving, it was so light. But he seemed so kind, it didn't matter. He wore a grey shirt and white pants. Kazuki looked no older than nineteen.

Chikaze simply grinned at them all, wearing her usual outfit. She was beautiful, this twelve year old.

Now there was Ichirin, never called that unless on formal terms. He preferred to be called simply Rin. Out of all the people they'd all encountered, the look in his eyes was the coldest. They seemed colder than ice, no emotion, no life, nothing. His eyes were simply…There. Rin's eyes were blue, only to be darkened by his emotionless-ness that was characteristic of him. His hair was a gold blonde, reaching downwards to the small of his back, some of his extremely long bangs falling forwards into his face, but never covering those cold eyes. Rin wore a red, short sleeved shirt and red purple shorts. He was eleven.

"And now, to begin with the missions." Tsunade was suddenly interrupted by the sliding of the door.

* * *

Leaning against the frame and panting hard was Yuuha.

"Miss Yamanaka," Tsunade commented. "I called this meeting earlier. Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry." Yuuha said, "I was…busy…"

"With what?"

"Being in the hospital." Sasuke commented dryly.

Yuuha's teammates turned to him, shocked.

"Hospital?" Shizune voiced, "Why would she be in the hospital!?"

"Ask Naruto." Sasuke answered just as dryly as before.

"Well…I…Uh…You see…" Naruto stuttered.

"Forget it," Tsunade said, glaring at Naruto, "You can explain later. Now, when I call your team, you will come up to the desk and I shall hand you your assignment. First, Team A."

Khatereh stood, walked to the desk, took the scroll, and returned. Just like her, the other jounin rose when their teams were called.

* * *

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "We have to carry some old geezer back to his village again!?"

"I'd stop complaining." Khatereh said, "Unless you'd rather stay here and Konoha instead."

"NO!" Naruto cried.

"Then shut up!" Khatereh snapped.

"Naruto!" Tsunade rapidly walked up to them, her eyes blazing, "You want to tell me why you damage one of my new students!?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted.

"Yet it was." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted. "Look we were walking to the ramen shop when – ."

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to cover up the entire incident.

_The two collapsed to the floor as the vines, sharp now, bore down upon them.  
"Wait, stop!" She shouted. The vines froze in place. "Don't."_

"Never mind." Sasuke said, placing a hand over Naruto's mouth. "We'll work it out."

Before Tsunade could say a thing, Sasuke dragged Naruto away.

* * *

"You wanna explain to me what that was all about?" Khatereh asked.

"Later." Sasuke whispered.

"Can't we ask Granny Tsunade for a different mission!?" Naruto continued to complain.

"Iie." Khatereh replied bluntly.

"Aw come on!" Naruto shouted.

"I said Iie, so quite your complaining!" Khatereh shouted.

"Khatereh seems quite angry this morning." Kachuu said to Kakashi.

"Oh, she's just not feeling well, that's all." Kakashi smiled lightly, "She'll be better soon."

* * *

"Hikari!" Amaterasu hugged her tightly.

Hikari hugged back, "Hey, Amaterasu!" She said excitedly.

Pulling back, Amaterasu winced slightly. "I'm still not used to you calling me that…"

"Yes, but it is necessary for you to keep your secret."

"What secret?" Yanagi was suddenly next to them.

"Yanagi!" Takumi came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders

"Takumi!" Hikari hugged him as well.

"Hey, Hikari."

"You still haven't answered my question." Yanagi stated. "And why do you seem so familiar?"

"Don't worry about it, Little One." Hikari gently pat the girl on the head, "Now, why don't you go play with Marise, hm?"

Yanagi was shocked as a memory briefly flickered in her mind. _"Don't worry about it, Little One." There was a girl, pale skin, long black hair; she smiled kindly at Yanagi, but that was it, and nothing else._

She couldn't remember it all, so decided to do as she was told. She walked back over to where Marise was listening to the ever enthusiastic Lee and stoic Neji tell a strange story about a girl and a boy who rescued Gaara from them.

"That was close." Hikari said almost fearfully.

Amaterasu shook her head, "She won't remember, no matter how much we want her to."

* * *

A little ways away, Kazuki and Tetsuya had met up as well. The two bowed to each other out of respect.

"Kazuki," Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya." He said serenely.

Chikaze and Rin stood with him as well.

"I see you received Chikaze," Tetsuya said, raising an eyebrow.

Kazuki smirked slightly, "I requested it. If they come after Chikaze again, I want to be there to bash their faces in."

"Kazuki Sensei…" Rin said in a monotone voice. "You know how I feel about bashing people's faces in. Torture is much more satisfying, don't you think?"

Tetsuya was a bit unnerved by the boy but asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Ichirin, idiot." He answered, not the least bit concerned he'd just called a Jounin that, "Didn't you hear that big breasted woman from earlier? But I guess I'll allow you to call me Rin."

"Rin!" Kazuki said, grabbing onto his head, "You'll have to excuse my student, Tetsuya. He can be a bit arrogant sometimes."

"I'm not arrogant." Rin commented. "Being arrogant would have to do with me claiming that I am superior. But I don't think or claim to be; I simply do not care. There is a difference between being arrogant and not caring."

"Okay, I think that's enough, Rin." Chikaze commented, pushing her friend away from their Sensei.

"That's what you always say." Rin said to his best friend, possibly the only person he considered a friend.

Kazuki smiled slightly, "He's a determined little boy; eleven, who would've thought."

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Shikamaru shouted, "I doze off for five minutes, and you just leave!? You didn't even bother telling my dad! Now look at yourself! Bruised, scratches, etc! What were you thinking!?"

"Gomen, Shikamaru…" Yuuha answered quietly, "But…I got that feeling again. I had to do something! The last time I didn't do something about my feeling, Yanagi ended in the hospital!" Tears were in her eyes; she hated it when Shikamaru or Ino yelled at her.

Shikamaru sighed, "Its okay, Yuuha. Don't cry. I'm not going to yell anymore, okay?"

Yuuha wiped her tears, "Gomen nasai…"

"I forgive you." Shikamaru said, smiling.

Yuuha nodded.

* * *

Chikaze rose up to the trees, commanding the winds again. She plucked an apple off and dropped it to Rin. She landed easily on the ground.

"There, you happy?" Chikaze said, grinning slightly.

"Very." Rin answered monotonically

Chikaze rolled her eyes, "You know, you really need to stop doing that."

"Stop what."

"You know what. You just insulted a Jounin that'll be our Sensei one day." Chikaze stated, "It would be better if you didn't insult him before that day, don't you think?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Rin!" Chikaze said, grabbing him round the shoulders, "Stop saying that, because you do care. I know you do. We wouldn't be best friends right now if you hadn't cared enough to save me."

"That was a long time ago."

"It was four years ago!"

"Four years is long." Rin said simply. "A lot has happened since then, and you are right, I do care, but only for you. You are my best friend, and my one and only true friends that I've ever had. But that's it. Why should I care about everything else? It's not my job to care. I don't care about anyone else and I don't have to."

Chikaze sighed, "I just wish…That you could…"

"I do sometimes too." Rin said, "But it's impossible. You know that."

"Oh, Rin…" Chikaze whispered.

* * *

"This looks like a nice spot." Haruka commented, sitting in the sunlight of the meadow.

Torao smiled and sat next to Haruka while Kaoru read their assignment.

"Hm…" She said. "This is a rather strange assignment, but I suppose it's a good warm up for the later assignments you'll probably be getting."

"What is our assignment, Kaoru Sensei?" Torao, as blunt and disrespectful as he could be, liked this Sensei and respected her thoroughly because of her strong techniques she'd shown them.

"We're to bring a package of flowers to Sunagakure." Kaoru answered.

"Flowers?" Haruka asked. "To Sunagakure?"

"Don't be scared, Haruka." Kaoru reassured him. "Suna is in good terms with us once again. Don't worry."

"What kind of flowers?" Torao continued.

"It doesn't say. It does say that we're not supposed to smell or touch the flowers. We have to leave them inside the package at all times. The trip might be long, so pack thoroughly."

* * *

"We're going to do what!?!" Harujiro was appalled by the idea.

"I warned you by accepting me as Jounin." Hikari said, "I warned you that we'd be getting more dangerous missions than the others, because I'm your Jounin. That's why you were allowed to choose another Jounin instead of I."

"But…An assassin mission?" Yasu whispered. "We're…We're only Genin…How could they expect us to complete this mission?"

"It's not as if we have a choice." Hikari said. "We're given assignments, we have to finish them. You were trained in everything that would be needed to complete this mission. Besides, it's not an A-rank assassination. It's B-rank. We'll do alright, I suppose. It'll be hard, but I think we can manage it."

"Why would we assassinate someone!?" Harujiro questioned.

"Lesson Number One: As shinobi, we do not ask questions on our missions. We simply carry them out." Hikari answered. "There may very well be no answer to your question, but we must still carry the mission out. That is just the way that it works. I know it seems strange that they'd send new Genin to do this mission, but do to certain circumstances…I'm sorry. It's my fault. But we're just going to have to deal with it."

* * *

"Okay, Team." Tetsuya said, standing with Kurenai. "Our first mission is to escort the Princess of the Land of Water back to Kirigakure."

"A Princess!?" Kiba said excitedly, "A real live Princess!?"

"Is she Princess of the whole region?" Shino asked.

"Yes, she is a real princess, and that of the entire region, but she has requested to be taken to Kirigakure." Kurenai answered.

"That's awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What is her name?" Yukika asked.

All this time, Umika had frozen in her spot, eyes wide open.

"Her first name is Aurora Borealis, but she never specified what her last name was." Tetsuya said, "She has, however, requested we call her Aurora instead of the whole thing."

'Aurora...' Umika thought.

"Is she pretty?" Kiba continued on. Yukika rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This one's a tough one…" Takumi said, frowning. "Honestly, no offense, but what is that woman thinking? Sending a couple of Genin on a mission like this."

"What is it, Takumi Sensei?" Tenten questioned.

"We're to travel to Iwagakure." Takumi answered. "To retrieve a scroll of some sort. The location's not precise, and we have to search through three different mansions and two libraries."

"What's the scroll for?" Yanagi asked.

"It doesn't specify. Though it does say the scroll is old and written on old parchment. Also, it's held on a special scroll with a mahogany core. The parchment will have red and dark purple markings on it."

* * *

"Come on." Mei Lan said quietly as she and Gaara crept quietly through the vast forest surrounding Konoha. "It's not much further from here."

"Boo!" Kurome suddenly landed in front of them.

Mei Lan jumped back, colliding with Gaara. A blush colored her cheeks before she jumped away, "I'm sorry Gaara!" Turning back to Kurome, "That was mean!"

Kurome chuckled and put a hand on his younger sister's shoulder, "Who told you to run off this morning, huh? It was pay back."

Mei Lan pouted slightly before saying, "Hmph. Let's go, Gaara."

Mei Lan turned away from Kurome, took Gaara's hand, and walked away. Kurome smiled at his sister's back before following the two.

During this entire time, Gaara was still completely bewildered. He hadn't a clue Who these two were, but all he could think about was Shu Yu. Was she really real? Was it possible his memories were made with his own mind, but had really actually occurred? Gaara felt a rush within him. He wanted to know so badly. No matter if she was real or fake, he was excited at the thought he might actually meet her.

"Hello, you two." Lacaena said. "Itachi is waiting for you back at the house."

"Really?" Kurome straightened his back slightly, standing straighter.

"Yes. He was watching your battles from afar. He said you did very well." Lacaena answered.

"This is Mistress Lacaena, Gaara." Mei Lan explained. "Soon, you'll get to meet Master Itachi as well!"

"G-Gaara…" A voice whispered from the shadows of the trees. Shu Yu stepped out from behind a tree, tears nearly filling her eyes.

Gaara froze. All the memories began to flood back to him. Like so many other times, Gaara's world shattered, crumbling to pieces. Gaara cried out in pain. What were these emotions he felt? Why did he feel this way just on the sight of Shu Yu? Was all this really real? Or perhaps just a dream? But…How? Why did he forget? How could he forget!? How could he forget something as precious to him as Shu Yu!?!

"Gaara!" Mei Lan called to him, worry overtaking her.

Gaara cried out again, tears streaming from his eyes. The world was breaking; he was falling into darkness again. It hurt, it hurt too much! And, suddenly, he was held with warmth. Gaara found himself leaning into the familiar hold, tears still streaming down his face, but ones out of joy and not fear or panic or confusion or hurt.

"Its okay, Gaara." Shu Yu whispered, a gentle hand stroking his hair. "You're safe. I'm here…" Shu Yu bent slightly, but found she couldn't completely because of Gaara's arms around her. Shu Yu brought her hand to wipe away his tears. "See? All better."

Gaara stared at her with confusion, joy, and a small bit of fear; what if she disappeared suddenly? He stared at her as a child would someone who was adopting him at the orphanage. He stared at her with caution, wishing and hoping she would really take him, but still having that fear that she would just leave him there.

But Shu Yu wasn't disappearing. She was smiling at him. She was happy to see him. She was happy to see him, Gaara. She was happy to see Gaara.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close. Shu Yu smiled, wrapping her arms around him. They pulled apart soon, but Gaara refused to let go of her hand.

She turned back to the others, nodding. They in turn nodded, disappearing into the forest while Shu Yu walked silently along the forest floor with Gaara.

Gaara vaguely remembered doing this with her back in Suna too. They had been going to the store to buy groceries. He remembered all the stares of disgust and horror the townspeople threw them. Gaara remembered withdrawing, only to be reassured by Shu Yu's look of pride, holding his hand in hers like he were her treasure. The entire time she had smiled.

Shu Yu reminded Gaara of a mother. She reminded him of that thing he had always wanted, a mother. A mother's love, a mother's touch, a mother's warmth, a mother's comfort: just, simply, a mother. Having Shu Yu with him was like having a mother with him. Shu Yu was like a mother.

Gaara noticed Shu Yu staring down at him. She was still smiling, but was smaller, the loss of the smile replaced with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" Shu Yu asked. Gaara nodded vigorously, for once in a long, long time, smiling. It was a joyful one, full of warmth, like how a smile should be. Shu Yu nodded to him, "Okay then."

* * *

"Excellent work, both of you." Itachi told Kurome and Mei Lan.

"Thank you, Master." The two voiced, smiles on their faces.

"Now, go rest." Itachi said.

The two bowed to him before leaving.

Lacaena wrapped her lithe arms around Itachi, smiling. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You two make me sick sometimes." Kisame commented from the couch he was sitting on. "If you have to do that, you could at least go back to your rooms!"

Lacaena blushed slightly, giggling.

* * *

Kiba yawned, "Why do we have to be up so early…?"

"It's important we get a head start on our mission." Tetsuya answered. "The Land of Water is far away from here. The more we delay the Princess from returning home, the more suspicious her father will be of us trying to capture the Princess."

"Don't you think that's a bit too…pessimistic?" Shino questioned.

"No." Tetsuya stated, "I've seen peace treaties fall apart, and last year so did all of you. Although Konoha has mostly recovered, it's still damaged and in repairs. Think about it; if we were to go to war with Kirigakure right now, who do you think would win? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hey, where are Hinata, Umika, Yukika, and Kurenai Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Kurenai went to get the girls." Tetsuya commented. "They'll meet us right before we get Princess Aurora. I would like to take time now to warn you: Do NOT insult the Princess. We don't know her, and if she's one of the ones who like being superior to everyone else, then I wouldn't insult her. And even so, we don't want her telling her father or mother about stupid pigheaded shinobi from Konoha, now do we?"

"Ohayou," Tetsuya said calmly when seeing the girls. "Shall we get Princess Aurora?"

They nodded, walking into the building. She was sitting in a chair, waiting for them. On the floor was her dark blue pack with splashes of light blue, like the foam on the ocean waves.

Aurora, as they called her, was twelve, maybe eleven. She had green eyes; they were dark and glowed with neon, like the Northern Lights. Her hair was dark blue, with waves of neon light blue; it wasn't short, but it wasn't long either, and she kept them in two pigtails at the back of her head. Aurora Borealis was a suitable name for her. Upon her slightly tanned skin were bluish green patterns of waves.

"Hello, are you Princess Aurora?" Tetsuya said politely.

Aurora smiled, "Please, just call me Aurora. I understand you are to escort me home?"

"Yes," Kurenai answered.

"Wow!" Kiba said to his other teammates while his Sensei talked with Aurora "A real life Princess! And not bad looking either!"

Umika slapped him over the head, "That's not how you talk to a Princess, or talk about for that matter. Learn some manners!"

Umika gulped while she approached Aurora. It was like going back in time, to her past.

"A-aurora…" Umika whispered.

Aurora's eyes widened. She jumped up in disbelief. "Umika? Suzuki Umika!?" Aurora fell backwards, sitting down again. Suddenly she felt very weak. She looked to the floor, contemplating everything. "It's not possible…How is it possible?" Aurora shook her head. "But…the ship…I saw it myself from the shores! It exploded…into pieces…How? I thought you were dead!"

"What is this all about?" Tetsuya questioned.

Umika shook here head, "I thought I would be dead too. But I somehow managed to get back to Konoha. I guess I was lucky."

"Wait, so you two actually know each other?" Kurenai asked.

Aurora nodded, "We grew up together in Kirigakure!"

"That reminds me…" Tetsuya stated, thinking hard, "Suzuki…The family who was sent on the peace treaty between Kiri and Konoha?"

Aurora nodded again, this time smiling, "Yup! We even went to Kiri's Academy together!"

"Except for the last three years." Umika stated, "Three years ago, I came back to Konoha. I went to the Academy here for three years, and then was Genin this year."

* * *

As the others continued to chat about Umika and Aurora in Kirigakure, even Shino and Hinata joined in now, Tetsuya remained quiet. He would be frowning, but he hid it well; something was troubling him. 'Suzuki Umika…Yes, I remember you now. The soul survivor of the peace treaty from Konoha. How did you make it out alive? The ship…Everyone else…A mere child? The rumors…I wonder if she knows about them?

'Suzuki…A revered name here in Konoha…They had volunteered to complete the peace treaty. It would take years, they were warned, but they still accepted, despite still having children. A four year old daughter, a two year old son, and Umika, one year old. They thought it would only be a couple years. A couple years turned into eight years. The three grew up away from their home village, and instead in Kiri…"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Aurora repeated.

Tetsuya snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, of course, I'm alright. Shall we get going, then?"

"Okay." Aurora smiled again.

* * *

Khatereh sat up in a tree. She stared off into the sky between the green leaves of the tree. Below was a spring where everyone else was resting. She sighed. Remembering was horrible. Remembering the past, that is. But…She always went back to it. She kept asking herself, how could it have turned out differently? Were there no other alterative routes? Could their lives not have gone any worse? And Sasuke…She hated herself for leaving him alone in the village. But what choice had she had at the time!? That was like six years ago! What could she have done to keep him safe from a group of ANBU Squad Trackers!?

"Eh hem."

Khatereh gasped, looking to the side where she'd heard the voice come from. Her hand immediately flew to her pouch of kunai that is until she was faced with Kakashi.

"What? Kakashi!" Khatereh said angrily.

"Something troubling you?" He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Other than you?" Khatereh answered with a question.

Kakashi's smile shrank considerably, and he looked her straight in the eye. "Sasuke is my student. I've known him for a long time. You two seem to spend a long time together and are very close. Sasuke is the type to socialize much with new comers. So…It's either you and Sasuke are interested in each other intimately – "

"It's not like that!" Khatereh interrupted, slightly flustered. "We're just close because I'm not a new comer! We were friends when we were a lot younger."

"It's not wise to dwell on the past."

Khatereh blinked, and Kakashi was gone. She blinked again, this time out of confusion. "What was that all about?" Khatereh asked herself.

"What was what about, Kitti?" Sasuke, using the pet name he'd given her long ago, swung up on the branch, sitting in front of her on the branch.

"Nothing…" Khatereh said, looking away.

"Well something's wrong." Sasuke said.

Khatereh smiled, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh yes it is." Sasuke said.

Khatereh was quiet for a long time. She didn't know how to tell him what was bothering her. She didn't know how to explain it. How? How could she have just left him there? Why hadn't she gone with him? Why didn't she go with him when he nearly begged her to? She'd just shoved him through the gates and left. Why? Why had she done that?

Khatereh couldn't remember.

Khatereh sighed, closing her eyes. She leaned forward, and Sasuke brought her head to his shoulder. He patted her head lightly and comfortingly. Khatereh smiled again.

"You promise you won't be mad?" Khatereh asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad?"

Khatereh sighed again. "Gomen…Do…Do you hate me?"

Sasuke looked shocked at the question, "Wakarimasen, why would I hate you?"

Khatereh forced the tears that were pricking her eyes back, "Because I left you alone in Konoha. Just tell me the truth. Do you hate me?"

"No, of course not." Sasuke said firmly. He put a hand to her forehead as if he thought she had a fever, "Why would you think that?"

"Just…thinking of old times, that's all."

"Well don't think that way." Sasuke pulled Khatereh away from his shoulder so he could see her face. "Remember, we both made promises? We'd be friends for as long as both of us are alive."

Khatereh nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, we'll be at the town soon." Asuma said.

"Now remember," Amaterasu reminded them. "Chizuko is Takigakure's village Leader's daughter. She must be treated with reverence and respect. She's being chased, remember, so she'll probably be hiding. It may take us a few days to find her."

"But above all," Asuma continued, "You will protect her with your life, even if it means being killed by the assassins that are trying to kill her."

"It must be horrifying to have assassins chasing after you all the time." Yuuha commented.

A low, rumbling growl sounded, startling all of them except Yuuha.

"What is it, Takara?" Yuuha questioned.

Takara let another growl loose, her hair seeming to actually puff up.

"Somebody's coming, I think." Yuuha said, "Right Takara?"

Takara nodded.

"Hey, you guys!" A man and a woman ran up to them.

"Who are you." Amaterasu more like demanded than asked. Each of her hands already contained a kunai.

The two eyed her weapons with fear. Finally, the woman spoke up, "Who we are isn't important. Are you the ones from Konohagakure? The ones who are here for Lady Chizuko?"

Asuma nodded, "Yes, why?"

"You're just in time!" The man said.

"In time for what?" The students asked together.

"No time to explain!" The woman called to them, already leaving. The man beckoned for them to follow him. "We have to go now! Come on!" She urged them to move faster.

They ran swiftly to the entrance of the village. They ran to the center of the city. Their eyes opened wide in shock at the sight.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Iie (ee-eh): No

Gomen (goh-men): Sorry

Gomen Nasai (goh-men nah-sigh): I'm Sorry

Ohayou (oh-hah-yoh): Good Morning

Wakarimasen (wah-kah-ree-mah-sen): I Don't Understand


	8. The Past and What the Future Brings

Side Note: I would like to apologize for the inconvenience of this story taking so long. My computer broke down and even now it is still not fixed. I am very thankful to my sister for allowing me to borrow her computer to type my chapters. So, until further notice, I will be writing from my sister's computer. **Thank you for understanding.**

Note: This chapter will contain a song part of it. The song is _I've Got Nerve_ by _Miley Cyrus (aka Hannah Montana)._

* * *

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa!

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka Kanata

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Eight

The Past and What the Future Brings

* * *

Chikaze sighed as she walked along the trail. Kazuki put a hand on her shoulder, "If we walk a little further, we'll reach the peak of the mountains. You'll see; it'll be great up there." 

"It's not the distance that's bothering me." Chikaze commented.

"Then what is?"

"This assignment." Chikaze said, "It just seems…Strange. Things seem slow, going there to Iwagakure. But…All too soon it will be rushed when we have to rescue Arai Ayaka."

"I know." Kazuki said understandingly, "But we were assigned this mission, so we have to complete it or die trying."

"Iwagakure isn't an ally of Konoha." Rin said, "It'll be harder for us to cross the border than any of these other villages."

Chikaze sighed again. It felt like forever, but she knew that she should enjoy the slow pace while it lasted. Once they got into Iwagakure, it would be imperative that they hide. They would have to keep moving lest they want to get caught.

* * *

Haruka walked along the path, deep in thought. He knew that Suna and Konoha were back in treaty with one another, but something still bothered him. Had they not been in treaty with Konoha when Suna attacked last year? What made now so different from before? Haruka wasn't worried about himself, but rather his teammates. He very well knew they could both protect themselves without him, but both seemed so much more laid back about their situation. And what did they know of their assignment? Close to nothing. What was so special about these flowers? Why couldn't they be touched or smelled? Were they dangerous? And why would Suna want them? 

"Hey, Haruka!" Torao shamelessly wrapped an arm heavily around Haruka's shoulders, his hand ending up near his waist.

"T-Torao!" Haruka said, forcing a blush down.

"What? I was just wondering what was wrong." Torao commented.

"Who said something was wrong?" Haruka raised a brow.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that look on your face."

"What look; there's no look." Haruka was beginning to get annoyed; forcing a blush down wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Oh…okay. Sorry. Well, if anything does bother you, come tell me."

"Alright," Haruka agreed.

Torao nodded before running forward, dropping to his back. "Watch me, Haruka!" He shouted as he began to roll off the sunny hill.

"Enthusiastic one, isn't he?" Kaoru said, coming up behind Haruka. She pat his head, "A little brash, but he's a wonderful student."

"And a good friend." Haruka said.

* * *

The whistle for the passengers to board the ship blew. The area smelled highly of the sea. Wave upon wave crashed onto the shore, sending the winds to blow around them, making them sway with the force slightly. Gulls and other sea birds cried out their sea songs. 

Aurora raised her head to the scents and sounds, "I've been away from home much too long." She stated.

"Well, we're going back soon, aren't we?" Kiba said enthusiastically, the fact that he was in the presence of a princess still not wearing off.

Yukika rolled her eyes, "Can we please just get on the ship?"

Akamaru barked in agreement, bounding up the gangplank. Hinata giggled, following him up, followed by Yukika and Kurenai.

"Well, let's go." Kiba said, reaching an arm out.

Aurora chuckled, "This is just like how I get on a ship at home, with an escort. It almost feels like home already, only minus my family and the palace and my friends from home."

Umika neared the ship, but froze right before stepping onto the ship. Seeing Aurora was enough, but did they really expect her to want to get on another ship? She loved the sea and the ocean, but after what had happened three years ago, she hadn't been near either. Umika's eyes widened; suddenly, she realized she was afraid to get back onto another ship.

'I can't do this.' Umika thought. 'I really can't do this! I should've refused the mission when we were back in Konoha. Maybe I would've been made Academy student again, I don't know, but it would be better than having to face this again!'

"It's going to be okay." Tetsuya put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you must be afraid–"

Ashamed, Umika jumped to defend herself, "Who said I was afraid!? I was just…looking at the scenery. I was taking a last look at what The Land of Fire looked like before boarding."

"Umika…It's not good to keep this bottled up."

"Who said I was bottling anything up!?"

"I know your family died on the sea before –"

"You don't know anything about my family!" Umika screamed, "What do you know about what happened!? Nothing! Were you there!? No! What gives you the right to bring it up!? How dare you!"

Umika turned, anger and pain rising inside of her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to push the tears back. She opened them and boldly walked up the gangplank. She was extremely aware of all the eyes switching from her to Tetsuya, questioning what was going on. She tried to force the tears back, she tried to be strong, but it proved too much for her. Pain and fear tearing at her insides at the same time, Umika burst into tears, breaking into a breakneck run. She bolted up the gangplank and down the starboard, and down a flight of steps, heading towards her room on board.

"Umika!" Aurora called after her, about to run to her when Shino stopped her.

"Let her go." Shino said calmly. "I think she needs time alone right now."

Aurora opened her mouth to protest, but stopped, looking at the floor.

* * *

Tetsuya was also aware of the eyes, but he felt he deserved them. He deserved to be embarrassed and shamed; Umika had been right, after all. What did he truly know of what had happened? Did he have any right to say anything? 

Tetsuya sighed, walking up the gangplank as the others had. Kurenai was waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked as the ship's horn blew once again; they were set sailing.

Tetsuya looked at the ground, "I'm a jerk, did you know that? A real jerk!"

"Wha-What?"

"I'm an insensitive jerk who deserves every kunoichi in Konoha to hate me! How many times do I have to do that to a girl? It apparently doesn't matter if they're in my age group or older or younger than I! I'll hurt them anyway."

"What was Umika screaming about?" Kurenai questioned.

"It happened a long time ago." Tetsuya said quietly, looking out at the sea. "Twelve years ago, the Suzuki welcomed the baby of their family home. Umika was born. She was the one that everyone could actually baby because her eldest sister was to be the top kunoichi and her brother a top shinobi. Or…at least that's what had been planned for them. However, a year later, Kiri finally approved of making a peace treaty between them and Konoha. The treaty was expected to only be about four years at the most. A call was sent out, and the Suzuki family was expected to go on the trip; all of them. Their eldest would've only been in the academy for one year and the middle child just about to be entered in the academy. They thought it would be fine.

"For most part of the year, they'd spend in Kiri making the treaty. The rest, they'd go back to Konoha, relay what was going on, and then go right back to sea. The trip lasted more than they had expected. It lasted eight years, a complete double of what had been expected. The children of the Suzuki family grew up away from their true home; they learned that Kiri was their home, and treated it as such.

"Then, the peace treaty came to a close. The family was packed up, and they were expected to return to Konoha right away. They said their goodbyes and boarded a ship. They had just left what you could call a good view of the ship from shore.

Tetsuya paused, contemplating if he should say it or not. Then, he said rather bluntly, "The ship was destroyed."

"Destroyed!?" Kurenai was shocked to hear such a blunt end.

"But that's not all." Tetsuya continued, "No one on the shores could see what had really happened; they were just too far away. There are many rumors as to what happened. The top three were the ship was blown up by some renegades from either Konoha or Kiri who didn't support the treaty, or the ship sucked in by a whirlpool, or it struck a rock.

"The ship was in ruins. Nothing was left except pieces of wreckage. For a long while, there was thought to have been no survivors, not one. Months after the expected date of them to return, nine year old Umika suddenly turned up out of the blue. It appeared that she'd been found floating out at sea by a fisher boat. The fisher boat was one that stayed out for weeks maybe months fishing, so that explained the long period from getting to Konoha.

"Umika was the soul survivor of the ship, and the only one who could tell us what had happened. She refused. Even on the fisher ship, she refused to speak a word. She at least would speak with Lord Hokage…But only to make him promise that he wouldn't say a word of it to anyone."

"But you know so much about it." Kurenai reminded him.

Tetsuya sighed, closing his eyes now, "Sadly, there were so many rumors and accusations flying about, it threatened to destroy the peace treaty that the Suzuki's had worked so hard for. Eventually, the Lord Hokage had to do something about it. He told an ANBU Squad to investigate. By then, all the evidence had washed away. Their only hope was to have Umika tell what had happened. They couldn't get her to say a word of it."

"If he only told one ANBU Squad, then that means…"

"You're right." Tetsuya said, "It was my team that investigated. But…I never spoke to Umika. The case is still marked as unsolved."

* * *

Hanayo nodded to Akemi from behind her tree. He nodded back. He took off after their target, jumping at the brown haired chocolate eyed woman. The woman dodged the soft attack, screaming. 

"Wait! Don't run!" Akemi protested.

Akemi chased after her. She ran forwards, only to be blocked by Hanayo. She ran to her right, looking for a way to escape. Akemi appeared from behind some more trees, tackling her to the ground. He held her arms down, "Stop struggling! Don't move. I'm a lot better than what you'll be getting if Hanayo catches you!"

"LET GO YOU BASTARD!!" The woman shrieked, kicking Akemi off.

"My turn." Hanayo said, appearing in the blink of an eye.

She ran forward, until kunai rained in front of her. She stopped, turning, but to be faced by Hanayo.

"No one talks about my friend that way." Hanayo said in a dangerously calm voice. "Take a seat." Hanayo easily kicked the woman back, her landing harshly on her butt. "Now, shall we begin discussion?"

"Stay away!" The woman clawed her way up, running back into the forest.

Hanayo sighed, "Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" Hanayo broke into a cat-like grin, "Just the way I like to catch my prey."

Hanayo disappeared, her emerald eyes gleaming.

Hanayo followed the woman easily, appearing in front of her out of nowhere just to scare her into another direction.

Hanayo appeared on the branch Akemi was sitting on, "I'm bored. Can I please catch her now?"

"I never said you couldn't." Akemi commented.

"Yay!"

"Oh, but Hanayo," Akemi said before she could disappear again

"What?"

"Do be gentle with this one?" Akemi said, "We're trying to get information, remember? If you exterminate all our links, what're we supposed to do then?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to kill that last one." Hanayo said, "But its just so hard when a kitty wants her prey, and her prey doesn't cooperate."

Hanayo disappeared again, only to drop down on top of the woman. Hanayo drew a kunai, pointing it dangerously at her neck, "Stay or this'll be in your neck quicker than you can say 'claw'."

"Excellent work, Hanayo, as always." Satoru said, joined soon by Akemi. "You, however, are still too soft." Satoru wasn't the type to beat around the bush. He was blunt and told you exactly what he felt.

"I was trying not to hurt her." Akemi said.

"We can't afford to handle people nicely right now." Satoru said harshly. "Akasuki moves quickly. This link may be useless by next week."

"I just don't see why pain has to be a way to gain information." Akemi continued, "It's not their fault they came into contact with her."

"Hello!" Hanayo called, reminding them of her predicament "Prisoner over here!"

* * *

"Can we please take a rest?" The old man asked with in a weak voice. 

"What!? Again!?" Naruto shouted. "You're slowing our mission down!"

"He is our mission, so stop hounding him." Khatereh grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him away.

"Shall we find a rest area?" Kakashi said kindly.

* * *

"Naruto sure is a goofy person." Kachuu said goodheartedly to Kakashi as she dipped her water bottle into the small river they rested near. 

"He's just a bit impatient, that's all." Kakashi answered.

"I wonder how come he's so loud." Kachuu continued. "I mean…aren't shinobi supposed to be quiet on missions?"

"Naruto is a different case."

Kachuu turned to Kakashi, "But it could get him killed."

Kakashi looked at the twelve year old, slightly caught off guard by her blunt statement.

Kachuu looked thoughtful, "Being quiet is a key element in a shinobi's mission. This isn't a high class mission, but it's good practice for the ones to come. He doesn't seem to be that bad of a person; I wouldn't want him to die."

"Um…That's never really been a problem for him." Kakashi looked away from her

"But what if it does become one?"

Kakashi paused. An angry scream ran through the forest, and Naruto came running by, chased by an angry Sakura. Naruto knocked into Kachuu, caught his balance, and ran away.

"Come back here!" Sakura screeched.

"Whoa!" Kachuu fell backwards, splashing into the water.

"Naruto! Sakura! Stop running around like morons!" Khatereh shouted at them.

"Are you okay, Kachuu?" Ryunosuke helped her up. "What's going on?"

"Naruto and Sakura are acting like idiots." Sasuke answered simply.

"I'm about to knock some sense into those idiots too!" Khatereh grumbled.

Kakashi caught her shoulder, "Just let it go."

* * *

As they entered the center of the village, Asuma, Amaterasu, and their team were met with a roar of cheers. They were shocked to see so many people, old, young, middle aged, to be out. They surrounded the circular stage, swarming like bees at a single flower. In fact, there was two stages, a large one with three people standing on top, two girls and a boy, as well as one connected by a white platform runway. This one was slightly smaller and held the band, as well as an official looking fourteen year old. He wore black blue kung-fu style clothes; his name was Nagataka. 

The two backup singers/dancers were twins, a girl and a boy. They both had scarlet flame hair. Their eyes were large, beautiful, and like rubies. The girl's hair was long, slightly wavy, and curled at the ends. Her hair was left free; this was Kirika.

Kirika's brother was Kirari. Kirari's hair was short and spiky, angling slightly slanted. Kirika wore a cerulean tube top that showed off her flat, toned stomach as well as short cerulean shorts. Her brother wore much the same outfit. He wore a tight tank top that rose above his midriff. His pants were tight as well; all this was cerulean. Both had slightly tanned skin that glowed in the sun; they were sixteen.

The third that was on stage was Lady Chizuko herself. Her eyes were a nice dark sea green color. Her hair was straight, long, and black, except the tips. The tips were naturally a snow white. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail. The ponytail was split into three tight braids.

The three were just about to begin their song, poised and readied. They had ear piece microphones, leaving their hands free for dance movements. The music began, and the three began a graceful dance, turning and spinning, moving across the entire stage, making sure that everyone in the audience could see them at some point or another. Chizuko opened her mouth and shocked Asuma, Amaterasu, and their team; she was an excellent singer.

Chizuko:

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cuz you will be askin' for me one day  
Don't wanna wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cuz it's a chance worth takin  
And nothing that I can't shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad

It's   
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve  
(I got, I got, I got)

Electrified  
I'm on a wire  
We're getting together and we're on fire  
What I said

You heard  
Now I've got you spinnin'  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And nothing that I can't show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad

It's 

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I - I know what you like  
I know what you think   
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve

You,

Kirika:

(You)

Chizuko:

You need to discover

Kirika:

(Need to discover)

Chizuko:

Who makes you feel free  
And I  
I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reachin out for me  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey!

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad

It's   
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's   
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve

Kirika/Kirari:

I know what you want

Chizuko:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Kirika/Kirari:

I know what you need

Chizuko:

I've got nerve

Kirika/Kirari:

I know what you want  
I know what you need

Chizuko:

I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's   
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I've got)  
I've got nerve

The three ended up on a raised, spiraled platform that had risen in the middle of the song. Chizuko stood at the center while Kirari and Kirika kneeled slightly to accent her. Chizuko smiled a genuine smile, having enjoyed the song and dance very much.

An impulsive action took over, and Amaterasu suddenly found herself at the front of the crowd, shouting, "Lady Chizuko, you get off that stage this instant!"

* * *

"I don't see why you overreacted like that." Thirteen year old Chizuko commented. She sat in the large apartment she'd rented while here at this village. Chizuko had changed into what she called her regular clothes. She was wearing a black kung-fu style outfit with graceful lines of sea green, her sash being dark green. Without the foundation she wore on set, Chizuko was almost extremely pale. Across her pale skin stretched markings. They, like everything else associated with Chizuko, were graceful. Sometimes they twisted and turned, roaming across her skin in a way that made them look like clouds or smoke or perhaps waves. They expanded in wonderful lines across her entire body, even showing up on her forehead and cheeks as well as her neck. 

"That was incredibly reckless of you!" Amaterasu ranted, "You know that you are being chased by assassins, and you openly give them a chance to kill you!? Or worse, kidnap you!"

"Lady, you need to calm down." Chizuko answered. She twisted in her cushioned wooden chair, bending her legs across the top of the right arm rest in an almost unladylike manner. "Look, I know what I'm doing, okay? This is Kirika and Kirari. They're my bodyguards; they were dancing with me on set. Also, meet my hired bodyguard, Nagataka. He was standing with the band."

"I don't care." Amaterasu continued, "That's not enough to protect you from a team of highly trained, hired professional assassins. Your father sent us – ."

"My father sent you to protect his precious tiny little daughter whom he thinks can't do a thing by herself!" Chizuko sat up straight, spinning around so her feet were on the floor, "Well I'm sick and tired of it! I'm not a baby!"

"You're only thirteen." Amaterasu said.

"Look, why should I be afraid of something that has been chasing me since I was born?" Chizuko questioned, "Assassins aren't something new to me."

"It doesn't matter! You could've been killed!"

"The key word is could have." Chizuko answered bluntly. "I don't need my father breathing over my shoulder, watching my every step like I'm some sort of five year old, and I certainly don't need it from you Konoha shinobi suck ups either."

Chizuko stood swiftly, walked to the glass door, and walked onto the large balcony. As Amaterasu followed, Chizuko looked back at her, smirking. She suddenly swung onto the thin metal railing and gracefully jumped away.

"Where is she going?" Shikamaru questioned the other three that as part of Chizuko's team.

Kirika giggled, "You'll never find her."

"She likes to hide sometimes." Kirari agreed with his sister.

"Just tell me where she's gone." Asuma said.

"To the sea." Nagataka answered bluntly. "But you won't find her on the surface. She'll probably have escaped to one of the underwater caverns."

"Damn." Amaterasu said. "Come on, we have to go find her."

Kirika skipped ahead of them, blocking the doorway, "Lady Chizuko wouldn't like that."

"What's your point?" Amaterasu asked.

"She never lets anyone go to her special cavern here in this city." Kirika answered "I can't let you go after Chizuko."

"But the assassins could attack her at any moment!" Ino protested.

Kirari shook his head, "If you can't find her, neither can the assassins."

"How do we know that? You won't even allow us to try looking for the cavern!" Ino stated.

Kirika stiffened, "She only lets Nagataka to go. Nagataka, would you please?"

The boy nodded. Kirika let him out of the door, and he was gone.

"There, happy?" Kirari said.

* * *

Lacaena sighed, sinking deeper into the hot waters of the spring. She smiled, looking up through the trees around. She watched the night sky; every now and then a bird would fly by or a frog would croak, but the night remained still other than that. Lacaena stretched like a lioness would on a sunny rock. 

"It's been a long time since those days…" Lacaena whispered to herself and the night. "Sometimes…I wish I could just…go back…"

* * *

_Lacaena leaned down, a pail in her hands. She dipped it into the clear flowing river. Lacaena was six, knee deep in a river, and inside of Konoha. _

"_Miss Rhapsody," A voice not far from where she was spoke out, "You really don't have to do that." The voice was quiet and soft, but carried over distances. _

_Lacaena stood up, a smile spreading across her face, "Well I want to feel important, too."_

_The black haired, eight year old boy approached her calmly, stepping into the cold water. He took the full pail from her, holding it easily, "You're plenty important, I assure you."_

"_Yeah, but I have nothing to do." Lacaena pouted, "I'm not needed till they start discussing the Kumo to Konoha peace treaty. They always discuss that stuff at night. What do they expect me to do during the day?"_

"_You shouldn't be up and about." The boy continued. "You should rest, Miss Rhapsody."_

"_You don't have to keep calling me 'Miss Rhapsody'." Lacaena giggled, a habit that she just couldn't get rid of around him. "I'm perfectly fine with calling you Itachi, so you should just call me Lacaena."_

_Itachi sighed, "Have it your way." _

"_Come on, forget the water!" Lacaena grabbed the pail, placing it on the floor. She pulled back up with her usual grace. She grabbed Itachi's hand and tugged. "Please, please, Itachi? Can we go back on the mountains?"_

_Lacaena opened her beautiful orbs wide, giving him that cute look that even he couldn't resist sometimes. _

_Itachi nodded, "Fine."_

"_Yay!" Lacaena jumped up and down with excitement, still holding Itachi's hand. _

_Soon, Itachi mounted one of the black horses kept inside the Uchiha Compound. He reached his hand down to Lacaena. She gladly took it, and he pulled her up with him, sitting her in front of him. He kept his arms around her and holding the reins in front of them to keep her balanced in front. _

_Itachi, who had been appointed Lacaena's official escort while she remained in Konoha, was ordered to take Lacaena anywhere she wanted to in Konoha. However, despite him telling her so, Lacaena always asked his permission first. Inside, Itachi smiled at his cute little friend; she was so childish sometimes despite her high position on the Peace Treaty. _

_Itachi clicked the reins, and the horse started into a trot. Subconsciously, Lacaena leaned backwards, as always. _

_After a long while, they finally reached the top of the mountains, staring out at Konoha together._

_Lacaena smiled softly, admiring the wonders of the city. "Just think. One day I will be able to come here without having to worry about an assassin coming to kill me. Our nations will be united, and we won't have to be so formal in front of everyone else."_

"_What do you mean?" Itachi asked_

"_We can show that we truly are friends." Lacaena stated. "Right now, all the people on the streets, when they see us together, they think it's just for show. Just to show them that just maybe the peace treaty is actually going right. Well, when the peace treaty is over, we'll show them. They'll see that we are friends."_

"_Friends…" Itachi whispered._

* * *

Lacaena snapped out of her reminiscing by the rustle of leaves and the ripples on the water. Lacaena giggled, gliding over to Itachi. 

"What made you decide to com bathe with me?" Lacaena asked.

"I can't very well leave you out here alone, can I?" Itachi raised a brow. "What've you been doing?"

"Just thinking about old times." Lacaena said.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't be mad!" Lacaena protested, "I can't help it!"

Itachi wrapped his arms around Lacaena, pulling them closer…

* * *

"_Niisan!" Six year old Sasuke Uchiha shouted. "Neesan!"_

_Lacaena turned, kneeling down. Sasuke ran into her arms, where she picked him up. "Itachi' s out for now, but you're welcome to come with me."_

_Sasuke looked at her questioningly, "What're we going to do?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that all three of us could go on camping trip." Lacaena said, "I could use some help packing for us."_

"_I wanna help!" Sasuke said enthusiastically. _

"_Come on, then." Lacaena said. She turned, walking down the streets of the Compound. Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes in content. Lacaena was aware of the eyes that followed her. They were all the other Uchiha in the Compound, the ones who did not approve of Lacaena's being friends with Sasuke and Itachi, rather than just business relationship. _

_However, Lacaena saw no harm in their relationship and had decided to ignore the accusing eyes. _

"_Let's see, we'll need to pack tents. Oh, and sleeping bags, blankets, maybe some pillows."_

"_Don't forget food!" Sasuke said loudly. _

_Lacaena chuckled, "No, we couldn't forget food. We'll also need soap, towels, and extra clothes."_

"_We're going to have lots and lots of fun!" Sasuke said._

"Yup." Lacaena agreed, "There is another thing I want your help with."

"_What is it, Neesan?" _

"_Itachi wanted us two to pick where we should camp out." Lacaena answered, her smile growing, "So, where do you think we should go?"_

_Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before crying out, "To the lake!"_

_Lacaena laughed, "The lake it is."_

_Lacaena and Sasuke packed what they needed. All that was left was the food._

_Lacaena hummed as she made a sandwich, smiling pleasantly as usual. She was startled when Sasuke let a frustrated noise out. _

"_Sasuke, what is it?" Lacaena questioned, looking to her side in confusion. _

"_I can't figure out what to make Niisan." _

"_Why is that, Otouto?" Lacaena knelt down so she was eye level with him. _

"_I'm not sure what Niisan would want in his sandwich…" Sasuke said. _

"_He'll like anything you put in it." Lacaena answered. "Don't worry, Sasuke, just put in what you think he'll like."_

_Sasuke nodded, turning back to his work. _

"_Ah hem." A voice came. _

_Lacaena looked up to see Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. Lacaena stood and walked out into the hall. The two walked down the hall to make sure Sasuke couldn't hear them._

"_What are you doing here!?" She asked in an angry tone._

"_Making lunch." Lacaena answered simply._

"_I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you here."_

"_Yes, but your son asked me to help him make lunch." Lacaena stated._

"_Sasuke will understand."_

"_It wasn't Sasuke. It was Itachi."_

"_Oh…well then – "_

_Lacaena scoffed, "That's exactly what your problem is. You care so much about what Itachi says. Now I'm not saying that's not a good thing, because it is. But what about Sasuke? Incase you haven't noticed, you have two sons, not just one. Doesn't Sasuke's opinions matter to you at all?"_

"_Well I never! I want you out of here after you finish making lunch."_

"_Don't worry about that." Lacaena rolled her eyes. "I'll be out of here all week."_

"_Excellent." Mikoto smirked._

"_So will your sons." Lacaena turned, about to walk away when Mikoto stopped her. _

"_EXCUSE ME!?" _

_Lacaena turned around again, "Yes. They're coming on a camping trip with me."_

"_And why would they?"_

"_Maybe to have some fun?"_

"_Don't you have ANBU Squad duties? And what of the peace treaty?"_

"_The making of the peace treaty has taken four years already." Lacaena said bluntly. "I think they can wait for one more week."_

"_But the importance of your mission – !" _

"_Can wait." Lacaena said. "You don't tell me how important my mission is, okay? You're not even in the peace treaty, so please. You don't know what kind of stress and pressure this mission holds; you don't know how important this is. However, everyone needs to take a break from that. I for one am not going to allow myself to crack under this. You can mock me all you want; you can tell me taking a break is only for children. Go ahead, I don't care. Just this week, I've seen three of the peace party quit. I'm not about to do that. This is important to my family and important to my village. I will finish this peace treaty whether it makes me take a break or not."_

_Lacaena whipped around. She froze momentarily when she saw Sasuke looking out the door of the kitchen. She brushed it off and returned to the kitchen. Sasuke was about to start shouting questions when Lacaena put a finger to her lips. _

_Sasuke sighed and asked quietly, "Are you sure the camping trip's alright?"_

"_Yes, it's alright." Lacaena said firmly_

* * *

Gaara wandered around the house aimlessly. It was large, and his mind was still buzzing from earlier events. He was utterly confused, and to make matters worse he was now lost.Gaara sighed. He'd been given a moment to rest, but he hadn't been able to sleep, fearing that Shukaku would take control. He wasn't sure where he was, or even how he really got there. Things had moved quickly, and his mind was overloading. 

A fragrant scent floated to his nostrils, and Gaara suddenly felt at ease. A small, melodious hum made its way to his ears. Gaara turned a corner and was met with a hallway covered in green vines, shrubs, and flowers. Bewildered, he walked absentmindedly in. He looked around, the wonderful growth amazing him. Although they were no more than common plants, it was fascinating that they grew so well inside. The deeper he walked into the hallway, the clearer the hum became.

Gaara ended at the end of the hallway. He peered into an open doorway into a room that was also covered in plants. By the extremely large window, Mei Lan leaned against the open window sill. She hummed to a few birds sitting on a small but prosperous garden of flowers on the sill. The birds listened intently, despite Mei Lan's humming far from being as beautiful as a bird's song.

Gaara walked in, wanting to look more closely. It was strange for him to see someone humming to birds. Why not just hear their song instead? But curiosity took over, his confusion making him take the less logical choice of going nearer.

The birds on the sill chirped a couple times and moved to get as far away from the window without actually leaving the sill as they could.

Mei Lan turned slightly, looking at Gaara with a confused, joyful look. Gaara froze, a strange sense of fear jolting through him. An expression of shock took over Gaara's face.

But Mei Lan just simply smiled. She reached a hand out, and the bravest of the little birds on the sill walked to her hand. She pulled it inside, walking the rest of the distance between her and Gaara.

"Do you like birds?" Mei Lan asked, offering him the bird. It sat at the edge of her palm, studying Gaara with a tilted head. "Go ahead. They're friendly birds, the ones that live here."

Gaara hesitantly reached a hand out, laying it flat like Mei Lan's. He let it slide into Mei Lan's to make a platform for the bird. Mei Lan blushed but allowed Gaara to continue. The bird walked onto Gaara's hand, still a little unsure if it were safe.

"She likes you." Mei Lan said, her smile growing.

"Hey, Mei Lan," Kurome walked into the room. Seeing Gaara and Mei Lan basically holding hands, he stopped, "What is going on here!?"

Startled, the bird flew away, taking with her the rest of them.

"Kurome!" Mei Lan protested, "Why did you do that? I was showing Gaara the birds!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Kurome countered, "I walked in here just to see you two holding hands!"

"You are so mean!" Mei Lan stated angrily.

Kurome rolled his eyes, "Shu Yu Sensei wanted me to come tell you that dinner's ready."

"Well, I'm not very hungry." Mei Lan looked away from her brother, "But I bet you are, Gaara. I'll show you where the dining room is if you want."

Kurome rolled his eyes again, "Gods…" He whispered.

However, Mei Lan heard him, whipping around, "What was that!?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kurome said.

"So, how bout it Gaara?"

"I…" Gaara said quietly. "Aren't…you hungry?"

"No, that's alright." Mei Lan said. "Come on, I'll show you around the house."

"Finally." Kurome said as they left Mei Lan's room. "God, Mei Lan, what did you do to this hallway!? It's like a freakin garden in here!!"

"If you have a problem with my Shokubutsu and Kusabana, tough." Mei Lan said in defense, "Besides you're hurting their feelings."

"You…understand them…?" Gaara questioned.

Mei Lan nodded, "Mm hm. Shu Yu Sensei says that it's a gift. She says that it is my job to connect with all living things. I've been trying my best, and so far I've done pretty well with plants and animals. But…my fellow humans…"

"That's enough, Mei Lan." Kurome said, stopping her. "We don't even know this guy, and you're already giving up all our secrets!?"

"Shu Yu Sensei doesn't have a problem with him." Mei Lan said.

"It's our business, not his!" Kurome shouted.

"But – !"

"Just drop it!" Kurome broke in.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk!?" Mei Lan screamed, turning and running back to her room. She promptly slammed the door, and some of the vegetation in the room moved to block the door.

Kurome sighed exasperatedly, "No one'll be able to get in there for hours…Damn it."

Gaara didn't understand it at all. What just happened? What were they talking about?

"Since my sister volunteered to take you to the dining room," Kurome spoke, "I guess I have to show you since she won't be anytime soon. Come on."

The two walked in silence for a long while. They walked down flights of stairs to the first level of the house, and still there was silence. Tension was rising as the two awkwardly walked the length of the huge house. Finally it burst.

"What were you two talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Kurome retorted.

Gaara stayed for awhile longer. Then, he asked the question that he thought he'd never get the chance to ask, "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Kurome suddenly stopped, surprised and taken aback by the question. How was he supposed to answer? He didn't think of Gaara like Shu Yu or Mei Lan thought of him, but he still didn't think he was a monster, not really.

Kurome hesitated in his answer, "I…think that you are someone with great strength. You are someone that is feared. Lady Shu Yu holds you in high regards, and my sister…Don't even get me started with Mei Lan. However…I've not known you long enough to actually form an opinion. I'm not sure if this answers your question, but that is all I can say at the time."

"But you are from Sand Village, are you not!?" Gaara questioned more urgently.

"Yes…" Kurome answered slowly, "I am. If you're asking about what I've heard, let me tell you, I've heard plenty. The fear; the attacks...the blood. But, despite all that I've heard, I've never witnessed any of it. While Mei Lan has seen you in the streets many times, I've never actually seen you till now. You can't always believe what you hear. I've learned that through Mei Lan. So, I chose not to believe what I'd been told about you until I witnessed it myself. Ah, here is the dining room now."

Kurome beckoned for Gaara to walk in. Gaara did, but Kurome did not follow. Gaara turned to those at the dining table. It was a large room, and the table quite long. Like every other room, closet, bathroom, and even hallways, it had plants in pots or simply coming out of the floor or wall. They were a product of Mei Lan's plants.

At the table sat Shu Yu, smiling at him, Kisame, Lacaena, and even Itachi, who sat next to her.

"It's nice of you to join us." Lacaena said, trying to encourage Gaara to come closer to the dining table.

Lacaena raised an arm, beckoning to the chair right in front of her. Shu Yu sat next to that one. Gaara slowly walked to the chair, sitting down. Confusion seeped into his mind again, his head throbbing. On impulse, Gaara looked to Shu Yu to stop the pain and confusion. Shu Yu only smiled gently, telling him everything was alright.

"So, you are Gaara." Lacaena continued, "Shu Yu has told us so much about you. She said you were a cute little boy when you were younger. I'd say you're still that cute little boy."

Gaara blushed lightly, something he hadn't done in awhile.

'Hm…' Lacaena thought, 'He seems to act perfectly normal, not the way I'd heard him described. I wonder…? If maybe…The affects of her being around…May have done this…Everyone's calm around her most of the time; it's part of her gift.'

"Anyway," Lacaena continued after awhile, "You must be starving! Take a plate, and take whatever you feel like eating. Mei Lan's an excellent gardener, so I guarantee you'll like the fruits and vegetables!"

"Can you please be quiet now?" Kisame asked in exasperation, "You talk like an ordinary school girl!"

"Hmph, you're one to talk, Mr. Fishy." Lacaena purposefully said this in a childish tone.

"Knock it off!" Kisame said, irritated.

"Why, does it bother you?" Lacaena taunted.

"Here we go again…" Shu Yu clapped a hand to her forehead.

Meanwhile, Gaara was timidly pulling food on to his plate. He began to eat, though slowly. To him, it seemed odd that they'd just let him take their food. However, he was too hungry right now to argue; he hadn't eaten well alone in the forests around Konoha.

"It's good to see that you still eat." Shu Yu commented quietly to him, "I've no idea what those people have been doing to you all this time."

Gaara looked up at her. Shu Yu was still smiling at him, and she seemed genuinely concerned. Joy suddenly leaped into his heart.

'Is this how it feels to be cared for?' Gaara questioned himself. Even with her arrival, Gaara still didn't remember much of Shu Yu. While it was true, the memories came back, but they were all still fuzzy. He remembered bits and pieces, coming here and there. He still wasn't sure where one memory ended and another began. What had really happened? If she cared so much about him, why did she disappear? And for what seemed like a long while, why didn't he remember her?

Gaara cried out in pain again. Always, always, with the pain in his head. So many questions, so many unanswered. Feelings flashed through his stiff, exhausted body. Jolts of pain came through his nerves from all over. Fatigue was slowly overcoming him, his body becoming stiffer by the second. Darkness was beginning to surround him as he felt himself falling and falling…

"Gaara!" Shu Yu shouted when he collapsed to the floor. His eyes were closed; he was unconscious.

Lacaena's eyes widened, "Oh no, Itachi –! The Shukaku –!"

Everyone at the table was suddenly up as sand began to pour from the gourd on his back.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Niisan (Nee-ee-sahn) – Older brother 

Neesan (Nee-sahn) – Older sister

Otouto (Oh-toh-toh) – Younger brother


	9. Dancing in the Rain

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Naruto

_Beyond What You See_

Chapter Nine

Dancing in the Rain

* * *

Rain gracefully dropped to the earth, thunder rumbling as if to announce the arrival of the shower. The small droplets of rain soon became a downpour, soaking whoever was fool enough to stay out of cover. 

Kirika looked out the window, "Look, Kirari, it's begun to rain."

Kirari nodded, "I wonder if Nagataka's found Lady Chizuko just yet."

Amaterasu continued to pace. This girl was utterly infuriating. She'd never met someone of her status to refuse help from Konoha. They usually accepted whole heartedly. Chizuko worried Amaterasu. She was always good to take care of children, but this time one had actually escaped her grasp. She couldn't watch over Chizuko, and she knew that the assassins, if they saw her, would make quick work of Chizuko, even if Nagataka had found her.

Yuuha watched Amaterasu pacing. The silence in the room was nerve racking. In a corner off to the side, Asuma Sensei and Shikamaru had retired to playing a board game. Choji's incessant gnawing of chips was almost rhythmic, adding to the tension. Ino hummed a tune that almost seemed to fit the rhythm of Choji's munching. A clock ticked nearby, and the rain pattering around outside didn't help either. Yuuha couldn't see Takara either; she was exploring the apartment. Each rhythm kept going, and in her mind, grew louder and louder. Tension in the room rose, Yuuha's nerves becoming more and more alert, more and more anxious.

"Enough!" Yuuha shouted, startling everyone, "This silence is driving me insane!"

Yuuha stood from where she had been seated. She walked out onto the dry balcony that Chizuko had jumped off of previous to that.

* * *

"Watch it, Lee!" Yanagi jumped in front of the attacker, intent on saving her comrade. The attacker, a rather large male, held a sword made out of rocks, hard and heavy. 

'If I try…Maybe I can see where the chakra is holding it up!' Yanagi thought, 'Oh, who am I kidding? I don't have Neji's Byakugan! But I have to do something!'

Yanagi kicked upwards, sending the blade soaring across the sky. She lunged forward, using what she knew of the human anatomy.  
"Let's see…The Chakra Network is in tune with your pressure points…So, here!" Yanagi moved with fast precision, striking spots along the attackers buff arms and chest.

Panting, Yanagi paused momentarily to examine her work. 'No good.' She thought. 'I didn't miss, I know that, but this guy doesn't seem to run on just chakra! Maybe I need to close more pores!'

Yanagi continued her onslaught of attacks, but nothing seemed to be working; the behemoth man just kept going. Yanagi's temper rose, and the more sensible part of herself told her she'd do something reckless if she let that temper rise any further. However, it was becoming increasingly annoying. Finally, she burst.

"Aarrgh!" Yanagi shouted in exasperation, "Bastard!" Yanagi began to pummel her opponent, punching him in the face several times as well as the stomach. Soon, she had the Earth Ninja rolled on the ground, panting hard.

Everyone else, finished with their own opponents, stared at the furious girl.

"Next time learn to stay on the ground!" She shouted in her anger.

"Yanagi," Neji said quietly.

It took jus that one word from him to calm her down. Yanagi turned, "Sorry, Brother…I guess I lost my temper again…"

"It's fine." Neji returned, "Are you okay, though? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just…a little tired…" Yanagi said with a tired sigh, "But these shinobi from Iwagakure are getting a little bothersome."

"I know, but don't worry." Takumi said. "We're nearing the actually Iwagakure. I gotta hand it to you; all of you traveled a lot quicker than I expected."

"But we better keep moving." Guy commented, "This is becoming increasingly dangerous, and it would be best to not stay in one spot too long."

"Right." Tenten agreed.

"Then let us proceed." Neji stated.

"This is getting really dangerous." Marise commented to Yanagi as they began to run, "We're crossing into absolute enemy territory."

"You're not thinking of backing out, are you?" Yanagi questioned

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?" Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing…" Marise said, "I'm just getting a strange feeling about this place."

"Please, don't start being like Yuuha." Yanagi said.

* * *

"These really are beautiful." Haruka commented, looking at them. They were large flowers, colorful in hues of putple and blue and pink. There were multiple blossoms as well as multiple flowers. 

"So, you like flowers, huh?" Torao leaned over Haruka's shoulder.

"Well…I…" Haruka began.

"Come on you two; enough fooling around!" Kaoru called them, "I found a spring over here!"

"Coming!" Haruka shouted back. He stood swiftly, nearly knocking Torao over, and ran in the direction that Kaoru was calling.

Torao stood from where he'd been leaning, confusion written on his face. Then, he smiled as he thought of an idea.

* * *

Umika stared out at the sea. She sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the ship. 'So many things…I just wish to turn back time…Yes, that would be best. If only that could happen.' 

"Funny finding you out here." Shino sat cross legged next to her.

"Hey, Shino." Umika said.

"So…" Shino said, "What's up?"

"What's up with what?" Umika raised an eyebrow.

"You were shouting at Tetsuya Sensei." Shino commented.

"It's none of your business." Umika looked away from him.

Shino sighed, "You're going to have to tell someone about it sometime. It's bad to just hold things in."

"What do you know about it!?" Umika shouted, shocked

"As of now, nothing, because you won't say a thing." Shino commented. He stood, looking down at Umika, "But if you do need someone to tell, I'm here." Shino turned.

Umika stood swiftly, jumping onto the rail. She stood straight, yelling, "I don't need anyone to tell! I'll just end it now!"

Umika let go, her feet slipping off the railing as she began to plummet downwards!

* * *

Lacaena pulled kunai into one hand, the other with shuriken. 'What do we do? Surely by now the Shukaku has taken over the boy! It would be nearly impossible of awakening the boy without getting killed by Shukaku first! And what if we end up hurting him!?' 

Sand began to gather over Gaara's sleeping form. Inside, Gaara rested rather well. They were the only times he could sleep despite the damage they caused; his only chance to dream…

* * *

_Gaara walked the streets of Suna alone. There were people, but only faceless shadows; they glared at him; others ran away in horror. Gaara found that he was once again six, maybe even seven. He felt as lonely as ever; the pain returned to bore into his heart, squeezing it tightly. Gaara felt that this is what it felt like to bleed, only worse. _

_Darkness reigned over Suna, and Gaara could only suppose that it was night, though he could not see the moon or even sun. _

"_Shu Yu!?" Gaara called out to her. "Shu Yu, help me! Where are you!?" _

_Gaara blinked once, and he suddenly found himself standing on an endless pool of black purple water. Ripples came out from under his feet as he walked silently across it. An eye gleamed out from under the water, glaring at Gaara._

"_You're mine, boy!" Shukaku screeched._

* * *

Mei Lan looked at the sand in front of her in dismay. Was Gaara really in there!? She began to claw at it again, trying to pull it off of Gaara. 

"Mei Lan!" Kurome wrapped his arms around his sister and tried to pull her away from Gaara.

"I have to try and help!" Mei Lan shouted.

"No, you'll only get yourself hurt!" Kurome answered.

Mei Lan closed her eyes, and her Kusabana and Shokubutsu immediately reacted. Vines from all around wrapped around Kurome, pulling him back.

"Mei Lan!" Kurome shouted at her.

Mei Lan ran forward, only to be stopped again, this time by Lacaena. "It would be wise if you listened to your brother, Mei Lan. This situation is dangerous; let Itachi, Kisame, Shu Yu, and I handle it."

Mei Lan drew back; she couldn't disobey the Mistress. On the surface she appeared calm as usual; however, internally, Mei Lan panicked.

'There has to be a way! How!? How do I help Gaara!? The Shukaku! He'll get Gaara!'

* * *

It was quiet. The loudest noises were the song of a nightingale or perhaps the chirping of the crickets. No wait, it was Naruto, snoring away in his sleep. Night, a long day's walk, and many quarrels during the day had taken its toll on the group. Kakashi slept not too far away in the clearing, as well as Ryunosuke. Across the clearing, Sakura and Kachuu slept as well. Next to Kachuu, an empty sleeping bag lay. The old man they were to be caring for slept in a fold out cot they had brought. Between Ryunosuke and Naruto, Sasuke turned in his sleep. Dreams had always been an uneasy thing for him. 

Sighing without a sound, Sasuke sat up, looking across the clearing. He noticed a person missing. Sasuke slipped out of his sleeping bag, padding noiselessly across the clearing.

"Khatereh." Sasuke mouthed. She was missing.

Sasuke sighed again. Where could she possible have gone? Sasuke walked into the forest, looking around. He noticed something shine and supposed it was the large spring they'd found earlier. Sasuke walked towards it, and sure enough Khatereh was there.

Khatereh stood in the water; she was in deep enough for the water to touch the bottom of her dresses. Her head was tilted upwards, the moon's light cascading over and around her, illuminating her completely. She seemed to be staring off into space or at nothing. Khatereh closed her eyes.

Khatereh closed her eyes, shutting the light out. 'Who are you?' Khatereh thought.

* * *

Khatereh opened her eyes, and she was no longer in the forest. Well, actually, she was still in a forest and a spring, but not the one she had been in previously. 

"Hello?" Khatereh said, her voice echoing into the night. "Where am I?"

Khatereh sifted through the spring, walking out onto land, completely dry.

"What is this place?" Khatereh questioned.

"_Child…"_ A wispy voice whispered.

"Who's there!?" Khatereh reached for a kunai and gasped; her kunai clip was gone, as well as her shuriken pouch. Khatereh looked around, but she could see no one. "Show yourself!" Khatereh shouted.

The shadows suddenly molded, and once again the creature and the girl formed.

"_You have forgotten…"_

"What? What have I forgotten?" Khatereh questioned, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you!?"

"_You have forgotten so much…Child."_

"Stop calling me child!" Khatereh shouted angrily, "I am not a child!"

"_Oh, but you are. You have forgotten who you are; you have forgotten where you came from."_

"I have not!" Khatereh argued, "I know exactly where I came from and who I am! Stop making these ridiculous claims and show yourself!"

"_Such anger." The creature stepped out of the shadows, changing into a woman with eagle gold eyes and long black red hair stepped into the light of the clearing. She wore a flowing red dress, short sleeved. She looked elegant, her eyes calm. _

"Who are you!?" Khatereh questioned.

"_Truly, you have forgotten."_

"I told you, I haven't forgotten anything."

"_Everyone has forgotten."_

"Forgotten what?"

"_Who is your sister?"_

"What kind of question is that!? What does she have to do with this!?"

"_You, my friend, have forgotten who you are. You do not realize it because everyone you knew has forgotten as well. It does not make sense now, but the only one who understands is your sister. Once you find her and ask her, all will become clear."_

* * *

"What're you talking about!?" Khatereh shouted. She blinked and realized she was now in the original spring she'd been in. 

"Khatereh, who are you shouting at?" Sasuke questioned.

Khatereh jumped, splashing in the water, gasping loudly. Eyes wide, Khatereh turned to see that it was only Sasuke. Heaving a sigh of relief, Khatereh said, "Sasuke, it's just you."

"Did…I…Actually scare you? I've never scared you before. In fact, I don't remember anyone ever being able to sneak up on you."

Khatereh shook her head, "I'm fine, don't worry. What're you doing up? It's a big day tomorrow."

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Khatereh sighed loudly, "Damn it, Sasuke, I don't need this right now." Khatereh walked out of spring, "Please, just go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"It's called insomnia, ever heard of it?"

"They have medicine for that."

"Yeah, and it'll knock me out for eight hours straight. Eight hours which we cannot afford to spend sleeping. I haven't an inkling why someone would attack this old man, but he has hired us for a reason. I'd really rather return him to his home village in one piece, not in a wooden box. Now as your jounin, I'm telling you to go back to sleep."

Sasuke glared at her, "Fine."

Sasuke turned, walking back to the clearing, looking back at Khatereh over his shoulder. Khatereh was looking at the spring with a strangely confused look. What had she been thinking about that had made her so agitated? Something had definitely occurred, but what was it?

* * *

"Gaara!" Mei Lan shouted, pulling sand away as more sand piled over her arms. "Gaara, can you hear me?"

* * *

_A light shined brightly from the side, blinding both Gaara and Shukaku._

"_What is that blasted thing!?" Shukaku shouted angrily._

_Gaara looked, eyes squinting. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. In front of his eyes was Mei Lan. However, she appeared to be sleeping. Her eyes were closed lightly in slumber, her body floating in midair, light shining all around her. She wore a dark forest green dress. It flowed elegantly, short sleeved. _

"_M-Mei Lan?" Gaara whispered._

* * *

"Mei Lan, get away from there!" Shu Yu called to her as vines began to make a net in front of her, Lacaena, Kurome, and even Itachi. 

"Itachi, we must do something!" Lacaena pleaded, "Please, the Shukaku will surely murder her!"Itachi didn't answer, only shooting forward through the creeping plants. They grabbed a hold of him, trying to keep him back. He let loose a barrage of kunai, cutting through the tendrils. He kept going, running quickly. Hacking away at the vegetation, Itachi finally reached the sand. Jumping to save time, he landed next to Mei Lan. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her away from the sand.

* * *

_Shukaku shrank away from the light, shrieking with terror, "Oh! Ah! Get it away! Get it away!"_

_Where ever the light touched him, he tore away at, clawing at it madly, as if it were burning him. _

"_Make it stop, make it stop!!!" Shukaku screamed in pain._

_Gaara stared after Shukaku in shock. What was going on!? He looked at the ground and realized that, while Suna was too dry and hot for most vegetation, the floor had suddenly overgrown with a carpet of lush green plants. However, they began to shrink away, as if pulled back. He followed where they originated and found that they were sprouting from the sleeping Mei Lan. She, too, was beginning to disappear. _

_Gaara suddenly felt compelled to chase after her, reaching a hand up to her as if asking her to save him. She kept shrinking away, the light emitting from her fading away as she disappeared._

_A low rumbling laugh came. "Thought you could scare me with a little light, did you!?" Shukaku's sand arm wrapped tightly around Gaara, squeezing him, choking him. "It won't work, kid!" Shukaku laughed once more. _

"_Mei Lan…" Gaara said._

* * *

"Master, I have to help him!" Mei Lan exclaimed. 

"You'll get yourself killed first." Itachi said.

Gaara's body stood, stooping over. It growled like an animal, eyes still closed. It's arms overhanging, standing in a matter similar to that of an animal.

"The Shukaku has taken over." Itachi said, "Gaara is no longer in control. Your help will only succeed in giving Shukaku his first victim."

"But…"

"_Mei Lan…"_

Mei Lan's eyes widened. 'Did I just hear that? That was Gaara, I know it had to be!"

"Please, Master Itachi, I'm begging you!" Mei Lan said, "I know if I get close to him now, I know I can bring him back! You have to trust me!"

Itachi simply stared down at the girl he was holding, red eyes emotionless. But Mei Lan could tell he was thinking, pondering what she'd just said. A look of conflict flickered into Itachi's eyes but disappeared the next moment.

"Master Itachi?"

Itachi closed his eyes and dropped Mei Lan. She caught herself, landing upright. She stared at him in confusion. Itachi turned around, saying, "You have 30 seconds to reverse the Shukaku's transformation. If not by then, you will pull back and allow Lacaena, Shu Yu, and I to take control."

Mei Lan bowed to her Master, "Thank you, Master."

Mei Lan quickly turned, running back to Gaara, slipping every now and then on the sand. Sand was still pouring from Gaara's gourd, flowing over her feet as she came closer to Gaara's body. It growled once more, and a foot of Shukaku made of sand formed, striking at Mei Lan, trying to keep her away. A tree sprang out of nowhere, blocking the attack. The limb went straight through the tree. Mei Lan ducked as the top part of the tree went flying behind her. Vines came up, catching the limb and throwing it back at Shukaku's arm.  
Mei Lan pressed forward, dodging more blows by Shukaku. Her plants guarded her as best they could, blocking what attacks they were able to. Another arm suddenly formed, hitting Mei Lan, slamming her against the wall.

"I'm stepping in now!" Lacaena said. She made several complicated hand signs and pointed at the net of vines before her. Thunder suddenly struck, burning a hole in the vines. Lacaena ran through just as more plants sprang up, barring the way once more.

Lacaena ran forward just in time to see plants swarming over both of Shukaku's arms. They kept swarming, covering the whole area, including Mei Lan.

"Mei Lan!" Kurome shouted to her.

Itachi made hand signs as well, shouting, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The plants and sand were set ablaze. Smoke rose into the air, clouding the area.

The net of plants in front of Shu Yu and Kurome shrank away in the smoke. It was Shu Yu's turn now; making hand signs herself, she made the smoke clear away. The plants had turned into smoldering ash while the sand had turned to glass. In the midst of all this, Gaara and Mei Lan stood. She was hugging him, and Shukaku had somehow disappeared.

* * *

Rain was pouring now. Nagataka wiped at the rain as it slipped into his eyes only to have more rain pour onto his face. He looked around; the streets were empty; of course they were. It was pouring out here. Who in their right minds would be out here in a storm like this!? Lady Chizuko, that's who. 

Nagataka sighed as thunder boomed and lightning struck. He was used to this. Anyone who traveled around with Chizuko would have to get used to this for Chizuko spent a lot of time in falling rain, especially the large storms. She enjoyed the falling rain; it reminded her of home. Anyone who didn't know Chizuko, like Amaterasu and Asuma and their group, would've known that Chizuko actually missed her hometown. She didn't return because of fear.

Lighting illuminated a large hill. From where he was standing, Nagataka could see Chizuko, standing and staring off in the distance. She was staring upwards at the storm clouds.

Nagataka smiled; at last, he'd found her. Nagataka walked up the hill and to Chizuko.

Before he said a word, Chizuko spoke cut in, "I'm not going back to that apartment."

"Lady Chizuko,"

"I like it in the rain."

"But –…"

"They're wrong about me."

"No matter if they are wrong about you, they are right in saying that it's dangerous out here." Nagataka argued, "There are assassins after you. If they see you out here, I don't know if I'd be able to protect you by myself."

"I'm not completely defenseless, Nagataka." Chizuko commented angrily.

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, but everyone keeps implying it!" Chizuko shouted, turning to Nagataka, glaring at him. "Everyone keeps on saying how important it is to have bodyguards at all times! To have some sort of defense! Why!? Yuuha and Takara are children like me! Why don't they need bodyguards!? If I wanted to be under 100 percent surveillance, I could've just stayed back in the palace!"

"We just want to protect you."

"From what!?" Chizuko vented, "These assassins aren't that good, otherwise they would've at least tried to get me by now! All of you just want to protect me just because of my status, isn't it!?"

"That's quite enough, Chizuko." Nagataka stated loudly, making Chizuko pause. "First of all, Kirari and Kirika do actually care about you. Second, the only reason why your father hired bodyguards for you is because he too cares about you! I know you feel like you're being trapped like back at your village, but you could at least try to understand your father's feelings! I care about you!"

Chizuko stared up at Nagataka's angry and worried expression. She was dumbstruck; she never thought of it that way. Staring up at him, she realized he was telling the truth. Tears began to fill in her eyes, showering down her cheeks. She was grateful to the rain to conceal her tears, but she knew Nagataka would realize it sooner than later.

"I miss my father…" Chizuko said, looking at the grounds as the rain continued to pour.

Nagataka's expression softened, "By all evidence, you should."

Chizuko smiled at a memory, "Do you know why I always stand out in the rain? It's not just because it reminds me of the big waterfall back at home. Father used to come outside with me onto the porch and we'd watch the rain fall into the lake. Sometimes, Father would even let me go out to splash in puddles. And…I never truly had a mother. Father said she disappeared a long time ago. He used to take me out into the rain and dance with me. He said, mother's usually taught their daughters to dance; it was his way of making up for me not having one…"

Nagatak stared at Chizuko regrettably, "Lady Chizuko…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I…Was out of line. I apologize with the sincerest of my heart."

"I'll forgive you…On once condition."

"Really? Please, tell me how."

"Dance with me."

"W-what?"

"I want to dance in the rain, but I need a partner. It's been so long…"

"I think you should wait till home." Nagataka reasoned, "I think it would be better if you danced with your father…"

"Do you want me to forgive you or not!?"

"Well, yes, but –!"

"Then come on!" Chizuko grabbed his arms, pulling him into a closer position. Nagataka tensed. Chizuko laughed, her tears disappearing, "Relax, Nagataka. I'll lead if that's what you want."

Chizuko pulled Nagataka, spinning in the rain. All the while, Chizuko smiled as she remembered the dance steps her father had taught her when she was younger. They moved in elegant swirls, flitting across the top of the hill like the raindrops that fell from the sky. The mofe Chizuko smiled, the more Nagataka smiled. He enjoyed seeing his lady happy. For once in a long time, she was smiling a genuine smile.

She loved dancing in the rain.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

* * *


End file.
